My Ego
by Raffa PART II
Summary: Sasuke mencintainya, adik kandungnya sendiri, dan Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja agar Sakura melihatnya sebagai laki-laki, bukan seorang kakak, bahkan Sasuke rela menanggung dosa itu sendirian dan terjun ke neraka sendiri / HARD LEMON di chapter mendatang
1. Chapter 1

****hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya, terima kasih yah respon positif di fict always itu, banyak yang minta epilognya yah, yaudah aku buatin deh, nanti cek di fict always aja yah, aku masukin ke chapter berikutnya aja, gimana?

oh iya, ini fict aku yang baru, semoga suka :)

yohs!

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

"Aaannggghh! Hah… hah… hah… eeeeennggghhh!"

"Terus di dorong! Kepalanya sudah terlihat, berjuanglah Nyonya."

"D-Dokter, a-apa istri saya tidak apa-apa? S-saya tidak pernah melihat istri saya kesakitan seperti ini," laki-laki yang merupakan suami dari wanita yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan buah hati mereka ini terus-terusan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Tuan Uchiha, istri anda akan baik-baik saja, ini sudah hukum alam wanita, bersyukur kaum adam seperti anda tidak merasakan hal ini," jawab sang dokter.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" dengan jeritan panjang, Mikoto nama istri dari Fugaku Uchiha berhasil mengeluarka bayi sehat laki-laki dengan selamat.

"Bayinya… tidak menangis?" ucap Fugaku bingung.

Dengan cekatan sang dokter menampar pantat bayi tersebut, namun bayi itu tetap tidak menangis, akhirnya sang dokter bergumam 'maaf' sebelum kembali menampar bayi itu.

_Slaaap._

"Oooeeeeee… ooeeee…"

"Fiuh! Untung saja, bisa gawat kalau bayi yang baru keluar tidak menangis," ujar sang dokter, "Selamat yah, bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

"Ayaah, aku mau lihat adikkuuuu," rengek anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang baru saja di perbolehkan masuk oleh sang dokter.

"Sabar Itachi, adikmu sedang diberi susu oleh ibumu" jawab sang ayah sambil menepuk kepala anak pertamanya itu dan mengangkat lalu memangku di pangkuannya.

"Aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan adik perempuan," kata Itachi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada bayi yang baru saja lahir itu, "Siapa nama adikku ini?"

"Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

**1 tahun kemudian.**

"HYAAAAA! Aaaaaanggh!"

"Ayo Mikotooo! Kamu pasti bisa sayaang!"

"Ayo Nyonya Uchiha, sedikit lagi, dorong terus!"

"Hah… hah… hah…eeeennnggghhhhh!"

"Ooeeeee… ooeeeee…"

"Waaahh, bayinya sangat lucuuu," ucap suster yang meraih bayi itu, "Lihat rambutnya berwarna pink."

"Itu pasti dari ibumu, Mikoto."

"ennhh… Fugaku," panggil Mikoto dengan nada lemah.

"Hn?" Fugaku menoleh pada istrinya sambil menggendong bayi ketiga mereka.

"_No More Children, please_," pinta Mikoto dengan nada lelah.

"Hahahaha, baiklah, aku akan memakai pengaman lain waktu, ini karena Itachi dan Sasuke terus menerus meminta adik perempuan, untung saja benar-benar perempuan," jawab Fugaku tersenyum pada bayinya.

"Rambutnya…" Mikoto menjulurkan kedua tangannya, menandakan ingin menggendongnya, "Mirip dengan ibuku… dan bunga favoritnya."

"Hn," Fugaku mengangguk, "Jadi?"

"Yah, Sakura… Uchiha Sakura."

**6 tahun kemudian.**

"Itachi sayang, bisa kau bangunkan adik-adikmu? Jangan sampai Sakura terlambat di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah," pinta sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur pada anak sulungnya yang baru saja bangun.

"Hooaaamm, yaa," jawab Itachi setengah sadar menaiki anak-anak tangga, Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, namun dia tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di tempat tidurnya, Itachi yang masih setengah sadar menutup kembali pintu kamar adiknya itu, lalu lanjut pada kamar adik bungsunya.

"Hn?" mata Itachi akhirnya sadar, ada dua sosok yang sedang tidur di situ, Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendekap tubuh Sakura yang juga terlihat lelap, saat Itachi melangkah mendekati kasur Sakura, "Hhhh, lagi-lagi tidur bersama ngga ngajak-ngajak."

Itachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudia berteriak, "BANGUUUUUUUUNN!"

Teriakan Itachi sukses membuat kedua adiknya membuka matanya perlahan, Sakura mengucek matanya dan ketika melihat sosok kakak sulungnya ada dihadapannya, Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan melompat kearah Itachi sambil memeluknya.

"Itachi Nii-chaaaaan, selamat pagiiii," ucap Sakura riang.

Saat Itachi akan memeluk balik adiknya yang baru berusia enam tahun itu, tubuh Sakura ditarik kembali oleh Sasuke yang berdiri diatas kasur. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan sinis.

Ya, seperti inilah hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi, tidak pernah akur, selalu bertengkar, dan selalu dulu-duluan mengambil perhatian Sakura, tapi walaupun begitu Itachi tetap menyayangi Sasuke, terbukti saat Sasuke sakit, Itachi lah yang merawatnya saat kedua orang tua mereka sedang bekerja keluar negri.

"Harusnya yang kau sapa duluan adalah orang yang di sebelahmu!" dengan nada kesal, Sasuke yang berusia satu tahun diatas Sakura mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke Nii-chaaan," sapa Sakura lembut sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Itachi, yang umurnya jauh di atas mereka kini berusia 11 tahun, menduduki bangku kelas enam, Sasuke kelas dua dan Sakura baru akan memasuki kelas satu, "Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan, ayo kebawah," ajak Itachi.

Itachi mengambil langkah duluan, meninggalkan kedua adiknya di belakang, Sakura yang masih memakai dress piyama bangkit menggandeng tangan Sasuke, berlari seolah ingin mendahului Itachi untuk datang keruang makan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa sang ibu sambil meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja.

"Hooaahhhmmm," mendengar Sasuke yang menguap dan tidak menyapa balik, Sakura menggerutu, "Sasuke Nii-chan, kalau ibu memberi salam, salamlah balik."

"Yaah, pagiii," sapa Sasuke malas-malasan.

Mikoto sudah terbiasa oleh sifat Sasuke yang cuek, tapi Mikoto bersyukur karena Sasuke sangat perhatian pada adiknya. Terbukti ketika mereka selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, dan setelah mereka akan siap berangkat sekolah, Sasuke lah yang mengepang dua rambut Sakura, membawakan tas Sakura dan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Itachi lebih menjadi seperti pengawas mereka berdua, dia sosok kakak yang sangat baik, disaat Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya, Itachi memasang mata menjaga kedua adiknya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Ayah mereka Fugaku jarang sekali pulang kerumah, sebetulnya, Mikoto yang merupakan sekertaris pribadi Fugaku pun harus menemani suaminya kemanapun dia pergi, tapi Mikoto lebih memilih untuk merawat anak-anaknya.

Mikoto sangat bangga pada anak-anak laki-lakinya yang mempunyai sifat overprotective pada adik perempuannya, benar-benar menurun dari sifat sang ayah.

Saat ini, Sakura yang baru masuk sekolah sudah mendapatkan banyak teman, Sasuke yang duduk dikelas dua, sesekali menengok ke kelas adiknya, diikuti bersama temannya.

"Nee, Teme, yang mana adikmu?"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ish, Cuma ingin tahu saja kok."

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa teman wanitanya, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut hitam.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, itu kakakmu kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang menunjuk kearah pintu kelas.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari kearah Sasuke, "Sasuke Nii-Chan, ada apa?"

"Waaah, kau manis sekalii, aku tidak percaya kau adiknya Teme, aku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat kakakmu ini," ucap Naruto yang langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura, namun genggaman itu tidak bertahan lama karena Sasuke menepis tangan mereka.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu utnuk menyentuhnya?" dengan ketus dan menatap sinis, Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura.

"Cih, Teme pelit!"

.

.

.

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, kini Sakura sudah menduduki bangku kelas 5, dan Sasuke kelas 6, Itachi sudah lulus dan kini menduduki kelas 1 SMA. Tubuh Sakura mengalami perubahan, dengan dadanya yang sedikit tumbuh besar, pinggulnya yang mulai berbentuk menjadi perhatian para cowok di sekolahnya, hingga saat pelajaran olah raga, Sakura memakai baju olah raga yang minim itu dan semua mata menuju padanya, hal itu membuat Sasuke marah, dia tidak terima adiknya menjadi bahan tontonan begitu, akhirnya Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang sedang memegang bola, Sasuke membuka jaketnya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Sakura.  
>"Sasuke Nii-chan?"<p>

"Tutupi," hanya itulah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke sebelum dia pergi.

"Sakura, boleh sedikit berkomentar tentang kakakmu itu?" izin si pirang yang bernama Ino.

"Kenapa dia dingin sekali sih? Tapi kadang padamu sangat lembut dan perhatian, selama valentine dia membuang semua coklat-coklat yang dikasih oleh fans-fansnya, tapi padamu lembut sekali."

"S-Sakura-chan kan adiknya," jawab temannya yang berambut hitam, Hinata.

"Ya, dia sangat lembut padaku, kita bahkan sering tidur bareng, sebelum tidur dia selalu membacakan dongeng untukku," ucap Sakura smabil tersenyum.

"Hhhmmm, enak sekali jadi kamu," gumam Ino.

"Nee, Ino-chan suka pada kakaknya Sakura-chan kah?" tebak Hinata.

"Bukan! Enak saja," sangkal Ino, "Aku hanya ingin punya kakak, kalau suka… aku lebih memilih kakakmu yang satu lagi itu loh, Sakura."

"Eh? Itachi Nii-chan?" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, menurutku dia sangat dewasa, sosoknya yang lembut, pintar dan tampan, aahhh~~ pacar yang sempurna, Nee… Nee… beri tahu aku, bagaimana tipe wanita kesukaan Itachi-Nii," paksa Ino.

"Ehhmm, setahuku sih Itachi Nii-chan itu suka wanita-wanita yang dadanya besar, badannya semok dan pintar masak," jawab Sakura polos sambil berfikir.

Ino serasa ada batu 10 ton yang menimpanya, dilihat dadanya yang rata dan tidak ada kesan sexy sama sekali pada dirinya.

"Ugh! Aku bertekad akan menjadi sexy kalau sudah besar nanti! Agar Itachi-Nii melirikku!" ucap Ino membara.

"Heeh? Ino menyukai Itachi Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura berseri-seri, "Itu artinya, kalau Ino menikah dengan Itachi Nii-chan, Ino akan menjadi kakakku?"

"Iya, makanya kau harus membantuku," ujar Ino.

"Horeee, ayo kita menjadi sexyyy!" teriak Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Eh lihat deh, Uchiha cantik yah," bisik salah satu laki-laki yang satu lapangan dengannya.

"Iya, kalau sudah besar nanti pasti menjadi wanita yang sexy, lihat saja umur segini dadanya sudah ada."

"Aah, aku ingin memegangnya deh."

"Ingin memegang apa?" ucap suara laki-laki bernada datar dan berkesan dingin dari belakang mereka.

"S-Sasuke-sa- Aaakhh!"

Sasuke mencengkram leher anak laki-laki itu dan memukulnya dengan keras, belum ada kesempatan untuk berdiri, Sasuke menibannya dan memukuli wajah laki-laki itu.

_Bag_

_Bug_

_Bag_

_Bug_

"Kyaaaaaa!" jerit para siswi ketika melihat Sasuke yang membaku hantam laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" guru olahraga menahan Sasuke yang masih berwajah marah.  
>"Aarrhh! Lepaskaaan!"<p>

"Sasuke Nii-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Matanya! Aku ingin mencongkel matanyaa!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke marah begitu langsung berlari dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Sasuke Nii-chan tenaang, ada apa? Jangan main kekerasan," ucap Sakura lembut masih sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Pelukan Sakura sedikit membuat Sasuke tenang, sedangkan anak laki-laki yang dipukuli Sasuke kini pingsan, dan itu membuat Sasuke di skors selama seminggu, tentu saja perlakuan Sasuke disalahkan oleh orang tuanya, Mikoto dan Fugaku sampai heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai memakai kekerasan begitu.

Sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani macam-macam ada Sakura, jangankan membicarakannya, menegur Sakura pun semua menjadi segan dan takut, hanya Ino dan Hinata lah yang masih berteman dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu.

Kini Sakura menginjak kelas 2 SMP dan Sasuke 3 SMP, Itachi memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar kota dan tinggal sendiri di sana, ayah dan ibu mereka makin hari semakin sibuk, hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura juga semakin dekat.

"Sasuke-Nii, hari ini mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan di samping kakaknya itu, Sakura sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya sepinggang, karena Sasuke bilang dia menyukai Sakura dengan rambut yang panjang, dan kalau Sakura memotong pendek rambutnya, Sasuke bilang katanya tidak akan mau lagi bermain dengan Sakura.

"Sup Tomat," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sedangkan Sasuke kini tumbuh semakin tampan, fans nya semakin banyak, tubuhnya tinggi ditambah dia ikut klub basket, overprotective nya semakin menjadi, Sakura yang selama ini mengindam-idamkan seorang pacar, jadi tidak bisa mempunyai pacar, karena semua cowok yang Sakura dekati ataupun cowok yang mendekati Sakura, akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

Makanya Sakura akan bersabar sampai suatu saat kakaknya itu menemukan pujaan hatinya.

"Lagi? Kemarin kan sudah sup tomat, gimana kalau kare?" usul Sakura, berhubung ayah dan ibunya sedang berlibur, maka Sakura lah yang memasak.

"Aku mau sup tomat, selain itu aku tidak terima," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huuh, baiklah, karena bahan-bahannya juga masih ada di kulkas, jadi kita makan sup tomat lagi saja," ucap Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan kakaknya, "Aku sayang Sasuke-Nii."

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat adiknya yang merangkul lengannya itu, Sasuke teringat saat Itachi memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar kota, Sakura menangis terus-terusan karena tidak mau ditinggal oleh Itachi, karena itu Sakura berusaha mati-matian menjadi adik yang baik, agar Sasuke juga tidak meninggalkannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Ino, juga teman Sasuke, Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura melepas sepatunya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur, saat dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan makanan, Sasuke mengambil tas adiknya yang sebelumnya diletakkan begitu saja di sofa dan membawanya ke kamar.

_Kriiing kriiing._

Telepon berbunyi.

Sasuke sudah berada di atas, karena itu Sakura menghentika kegiatan masaknya dan berlari menuju telepon itu.

"Halo, kediaman Uchiha di sini," sapa Sakura riang.

Saat mendengar beberapa kalimat dari suara di seberang telepon itu, mata Sakura membulat, sendok sayur yang sedang dipegangnya pun jatuh.

"_Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan?"_ panggil dari suara telepon tersebut.

Perlahan air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya, di tinggalkannya telepon terbuka disitu sedangkan Sakura berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"SASUKE-NII!" begitu pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka, Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kini sedang telanjang dada, namun Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena berita ini lebih penting dari apapun.

"Sakura! Kalau masuk ketuk du-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika merasakan seperti ada air yang mengalir diperutnya, tubuh adiknya yang sedang gemetar punmembuat Sasuke memeluk balik dengan lembut, "Ada apa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Huhuuuu~ hiks… hiks…~"

"Sakura… ada apa?" kini Sasuke makin resah, tidak biasanya Sakura menangis begini.

"A-Ayah… I-Ibuuu~"

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kau merindukan mereka?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sangat pilu, Sasuke merengkuh wajah adiknya sambil menghapus sisa air mata itu, Sakura mengambil nafas pelan dan berucap, "Mereka meninggal."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : banyak yang bilang, saya cowok tapi kenapa ide cerita saya itu shoujo banget, jawabannya adalah karena adik saya ngejejelin saya dengan komik2 shoujonya -_- jadi keracunan shoujo saya XD_**

****berikut adegan di chapter berikut.

_"Itachi-Nii, aku ingin ikut Itachi-Nii."_

_"Sakura, Sasuke membutuhkanmu di sini, aku janji akan mengunjungimu seminggu sekali."_

_._

_._

_"Sakura, aku turut berduka, Hinata sebentar lagi datang, kamu menangislah sepuasmu."_

_._

_._

_"aku menyukai adimu, Teme"_

_BUG._

_"Berani sekali kau melontarkan kata 'suka' padanya dihadapanku."_

_._

_._

_"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu yah, Ino."_

_"Hai, Itachi-Nii apa kabar?"_

_"Panggil aku Itachi, aku sangat baik, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura."_

_"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."_

_"Kalau begitu bisa lebih mudah yah."_

_"Eh?"_

.

.

_"Akhirnya tidur pulas, aku akan menjagamu Sakura, apapun yang terjadi, bahkan kalau aku harus menjadi iblis sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut orang lain."_

_"Engh~ Neji-Kun~"_

.

.

_"aku bingung, orang tuyaku meninggal... seharusnya aku sedih... tapi kenapa ada perasaan lega dalam diriku?"_

**for the first time i saw you, i already notice... this is a forbidden love...**

**minta review? saya akan lanjut kalau saya bisa dapet 10 review, atau kita delete saja? karena terlalu ekstrim? ini pure incest loh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**waah, terima kasih banyak yah para readers, saya ngga nyangka bakal banyak yang suka, karena saya mendapat lebih dari 10 review maka saya mendahulukan my ego ini, baru saya bikin epilog dari always, maaf yah...**

**oh iya, saya pingin banget ngebales satu-satu review para readers, tapi kebanyakan T_T saya langsung ke intrinya aja yah...**

**pairing ini udah pasti sasusaku, kalau ada yang merasa males ngiktuin fict ini , saya juga ngga maksa kalian untuk membaca dan mengikuti fic ini kok, saya hanya menyalurkan imajinsi saya, berhubung banyak yang suka, makanya saya lanjutkan, toh kalau lebih banyak yang ngga suka akan saya tetep lanjutkan sih, soalnya dari beberapa yang ngga suka itu kan pasti akan ada yang suka, kasihan kalau saya berhenti tiba-tiba (habis dapat pencerahan) hahahaaa**

**untuk pertanyaan itachi suka ino? ya! itachi itu suka sama ino :)**

**untuk happy atau sad ending? well, kita masing-masing punya pendapat yah gimana happy ending itu dan bagaimana saad ending itu, contoh : kalau aku sendiri happy ending itu dimana kedua pasangan akhirnya bersama, dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati, kalau sad ending itu dimana pasangan itu dipisahkan oleh kematian, ataupun yang lain, pokoknya hal yang menyebabkan mereka ngga bisa bersama walaupun mereka hidup.**

**untuk lemon? saya bilang akan ada di chapter mendatang, chapter mendatang itu bukan berarti chapter 2 loh XD, saya mau membuat hubungan sasuke dan sakura terjadi pelan-pelan, pokoknya baca aja yah... **

**untuk saingan? saya ngga bikin naruto jadi saingan, karena nanti naruto malah membalik mendukung sasuke dan sakura walaupun naruto tahu itu adalah dosa) tapi karena naruto sayang sama sahabatnya, makanya naruto ngedukung mereka, yang akan jadi saingan sasuke disini adalah Neji.**

**sudah cukup yah saya komat-kamit, hehehehee, sekarang lanjut ke cerita aja, okay  
><strong>

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Suasana berkabung tercipta di sebuah rumah mewah bertulisan marga Uchiha, banyak orang yang datang memakai pakaian hitam, ada juga yang datang memakai seragam sekolah. Suara tangis pelan bergema di ruang utama, wajar banyak sekali orang yang sedih, karena pasangan suami-istri Uchiha ini terkenal dengan baik, ramah dan sopan.

"Huuhuhuuu… huaaahaaa~"

Sakura… sudah hampir sejam lebih dia berlutut di hadapan bingkai dan dupa kedua orang tuanya, sambil memeluk baju ibu dan ayahnya, Sakura menangis sambil bersujud, kedua kakaknya hanya duduk bersila di samping kedua sisi Sakura. Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura sedangkan Itachi mengelus punggung Sakura.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang datang menghampiri ketiga sosok tersebut, "Sakura," panggil Ino, nama gadis yang memeiliki mata _aquamarine_ indah itu dengan lembut, namun Sakura tidak menoleh melainkan Itachi lah yang menoleh.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk di tempatnya, sebelum Itachi pergi untuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain, anak sulung Uchiha itu berpesan pada Ino, "Temani dia sebentar." Dan dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Ino.

Ino datang memakai seragamnya, saat gadis dari sahabat Sakura itu menduduki tempat Itachi, "Sakura…" Ino memanggil, Sakura menoleh, dia berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun Ino berkata, "Aku turut berduka, Hinata sebentar lagi datang, kamu menangislah sepuasmu."

Mendengar kalimat Ino, Sakura langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menangis dipelukan Ino, ada tatapan tidak suka yang terpancar dari mata Sasuke pada Ino, dia berfikir kalau mau memeluk, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia memeluk Sasuke, kenapa harus memeluk Ino?

Cemburu?

Pada wanita?

Itulah Sasuke, tidak perduli wanita atau pria, siapapun yang dekat dengan Sakura, dia pasti cemburu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata tiba dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, melihat Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, anak kedua Uchiha, Sasuke, beranjak dari duduknya, mungkin hanya untuk saat ini dia mengalah untuk orang lain, karena Sakura sedang terpuruk.

Saat Sasuke beranjak, Hinata duduk di tempat tadi Sasuke duduki dan langsung memeluk Sakura, "Ada kami Sakura~ cepat pulih yah… kami a-akan selalu ada di sampingmu~"

Kedua putra Uchiha menatap sosok adik mereka yang sedang dirangkul oleh kedua sahabatnya, dari kejauhan, Itachi berucap,"Tolong jaga Sakura selagi aku tidak ada."

"Tidak usah kau pinta, sudah pasti akan kujaga."

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke sambil menyimpulkan senyum kecil, "Kau memang kakak yang baik."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan nada datar.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dengan adanya Itachi di rumah itu, dan Ino serta Hinata yang sering menginap, kondisi Sakura makin lama makin membaik, dia tidak lagi murung dan mogok makan, Sakura sudah mulai memancarkan senyumannya lagi, walaupun tidak seceria dulu, tapi setidaknya keceriannya sekarang cukup membuat orang-orang diseitarnya merasa lega. Tapi hari ini… Sakura mendapatkan berita yang membuat hatinya kembali sedih.

"APAAAA!"

"Sakura, pelankan suaramu!" tegur Sasuke saat Sakura menjerit sambil menggebrak meja makan, sedangkan Itachi, sang pemberi kabar itu hanya tersenyum canggung melihat adik perempuannya mengamuk.

"Aku tidak mau Itachi-Nii pergi! Aku mau Itachi-Nii tetap tinggal di sini!"

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku dulu, Sakura, walaupun aku yang memegang perusahaan ayah sekarang, tapi pendidikanku harus diselesaikan dulu, sementara perusahaan paman Madara yang mengendali."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku tidak mau Itchi-Nii pergi!" setelah melontarkan kalimat terakhir, Sakura berlari meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya di ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

_BRAAK!  
><em>"Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai Sakura bisa sebegitunya padamu!" sinis… Itachi merasakan kecemburuan pada Sasuke.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, aku yakin Sakura akan bereaksi sama kalau posisi kita dibalik," ucap Itachi meranjakan dirinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membujuk baginda Ratu," jawab Itachi sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

_Tok tok tok._

"Tidak boleh masuk! Sakura sedang tidak terima tamu!" jawab Sakura dari dalam, namun hal itu membuat Itachi terkekeh kecil, itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura saat kecil, kalau gadis itu lagi marah atau kesal, dia pasti mengurung diri di kamarnya, dan ketika ada yang mengetuk, itulah jawabannya.

_Cekleek._

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Kalau tidak menerima tamu, kenapa pintunya bisa dibuka?" ledek Itachi yang berjalan kekasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sakura yang sedang terbaring.

"Katakan apa maumu? Ratu-ku," ucap Itachi smabil menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau Itachi-Nii pergi," jawab Sakura masih di posisinya yang terbaring miring sambil memeluk boneka panda.

"Tapi aku harus, aku janji kalau sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke sini."

Sakura bangkit dan menatap kakak sulungnya itu, " Itachi-Nii… aku ingin ikut Itachi-Nii."

"Sakura… sayang, Sasuke membutuhkanmu di sini, aku janji akan mengunjungi kalian seminggu sekali, okay?" jawab Itachi sambil merengkuh wajah adik perempuannya.

"Huhuuu, aku sayang Itachi-Nii.~"

"Aku lebih sayang padamu," sambil memeluk Sakura, mereka saling memberikan kasih sayang melalui pelukan itu.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian.**

"eehhmm, apa lagi yaaah," gumam Sakura di depan rak sayur-sayuran, saat ini dia sudah beranjak kelas 1 SMA, rambutnya yang sudah sepinggang, dadanya berbentuk sempurna, tubuhnya yang berbentuk membuat Sakura menjadi salah satu idola di sekolahnya, tentu daja Ino dan Hinata salah satunya.

"Cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Ucapan ketus itu terlontar dari mulut laki-laki yang sedang menemani gadis berambut pink itu belanja untuk makan malam.

Ketus?

Ya, kini Sasuke Uchiha berubah drastis pada Sakura, dia bukan lagi kakak yang lembut bagi Sakura, sejak Sakura beranjak 3 SMP dulu, Sasuke berubah total, dia tidak pernah lagi mengelus kepala Sakura, merangkulnya, memeluknya, bahkan Sasuke sering tidak pulang untuk makan malam, Sasuke juga jadi lebih sering ganti-ganti pacar tapi pacarnya tidak pernah ada satupun yang dibawa kerumah.

Hari ini, Sakura memaksa Sasuke agar menemaninya belanja, karena malam ini Itachi akan datang mengunjungi mereka, Sakura juga mengundang Hinata dan Ino ikut serta makan malam bersama.

"Ish! Sebentar dong, aku kan ingin memasak makanan enak untuk Itachi-Nii," jawab Sakura kesal.

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sakura, pertama dia selalu perhatian pada Itachi kalau kakak sulung mereka itu datang, kedua, Sakura sudah mulai menjawab ketus padanya, sejak kapan Sakura berani bicara begitu? Pasti ketularan Ino.

"Oh iya, undang Naruto-Nii juga yah, supaya ramai," ucap Sakura sambil memilih tomat yang segar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sesampainya dirumah, seperti biasa kebiasaan Sakura adalah meletakkan tas nya di ruang tamu dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan juga Sasuke mengambil tas adiknya itu dan meletakannya di kamar Sakura.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura, dia terdiam, dirasakan aura dan wangi khas strawberry yang tercipta diruangan itu, Sasuke menatap ranjang Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, namun tidak juga dibilang besar.

Sasuke meletakkan tas adiknya itu di kursi tempat meja belajar yang berada di samping kasur Sakura, tirai berwarna pink dan lampu yang kini masih gelap, namun ada sedikit cahaya yang terpancar dari ventilasi.

_Deg._

Sasuke reflek memegang dadanya sendiri.

Tidak sehat.

Dia menganggap dirinya tidak sehat, setiap kali dia memasuki kamar Sakura, perasaan itulah yang muncul, perasaan yang dia alami ketika para fans nya sedang menggodanya diatas ranjang, namun perasaan ini lebih dari itu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Langsung saja Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku pulaaang."

Telinga Sakura langsung beraksi mendengar suara berat yang terdengar dari arah pintu masuk, "Itachi-Nii!"

Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam diatas meja langsung lari kearah Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Whoaa whooaaaa, Sakura pelan-pelan, kau ini sudah berat," ledek Itachi dan itu membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaa, aku bercanda, mana Sasuke?"

"Di atas, ah aku mengundang Hinata, Naruto-Nii dan…" sebelum menyebutkan satu nama itu, Sakura melirik kakaknya sambil menyenggol lengannya, "Ino."

_Blush_.

Walau hanya sedikit, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Itachi sedikit memerah.

"Aha! Itachi-Nii ketahuan, ternyata benar yah, Itachi-Nii sering telepon-teleponan dengan Ino."

"Hanya telepon biasa, lagi pula kami sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu, Sakura."

"Ino belum punya pacar kok, tapi yang naksir banyak," ucap Sakura, sengaja untuk membuat kakaknya panic.

"Yang naksir? Apa Ino menerima salah satu di anatara mereka?" tanya Itachi gugup.

"Tenang sajaaa, kan aku sudah bilang, Ino tidak punya pacar, tapi yang naksir banyak." Cengir Sakura.

"Dasar kau ini, kalau Ratu-ku sendiri? Gimana? Sudah ada laki-laki yang kau sukai?" tanya Itachi, percakapan mereka berlanjut sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dan kebetulan di situ sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Ada," jawab Sakura riang dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah adiknya, "Tapi aku tidak mau kasih tahu."

"Hooo, mau merahasiakan dariku rupanya."

Sakura hanya menyengir pada kakak sulungnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di depan kulkas, kenapa Sakura tidak memberi tahunya? Padahal posisi mereka sama-sama kakak, kenapa Sakura lebih terbuka pada Itachi? Sasuke tidak suka hal itu.

_Ting noooong._

"Ah, itu mereka," ujar Sakura, saat dia akan membukakan pintu, Itachi mengambil alih.

"Aku saja," potong Itachi.

Saat Itachi pergi, Sasuke menutup kulkas dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Kamu…"

Sakura mendongak kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya, namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya malah menjurus ke bibir mungil adiknya itu.

"Sakuraaaa," sapa Hinata yang baru tiba, saat mendengar suara Hinata, Sasuke cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari Sakura.

"Hinataaa, mana Ino?"

"Ehm, hehehee, kau pasti tahu."

Itachi berdiri di depan Ino, gadis yang berhasil mengunci hati Uchiha sulung ini sangat salting ditatap begitu lembut oleh kakak dari sahabatnya ini.

"S-Selamat malam, Itachi-Nii."

"Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu yah, Ino."

"Yah, Itachi-Nii apa kabar?"

"Panggil aku Itachi saja, aku sangat baik, terima kasih yah sudah menjaga Sakura selama ini."

"Ng," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Oh yah? Kalau begitu…" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Ino, dan itu sukses membuat Ino memerah, "bisa lebih mudah yah."

"Eh?"

"TEMEEEEE!"

Suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring itu berhasil membuat Itachi dan Ino tersentak kaget, suara yang berasal dari belakang Ino, terlihat sosok pria berambut pirang sedang menyengir lebar.

"Wah, selamat malam Itachi!" sapa Naruto, "Ada Sasuke?"

"Di dalam," jawab Itachi mengarahkan jempolnya kedalam ruangan, Naruto menyelak masuk sebelum Ino, Itachi hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabat adiknya itu yang sangat bersemangat, Itachi kembali menatap Ino, "Masuk?"

Ino mengangguk.

Acara makan malam yang begitu ramai, suasana seperti ini lah yang Sakura suka, canda ria tercipta karena lawakan Naruto yang sukses membuat Sakura terbahak-bahak. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak suka reaksi Sakura yang timpal baliknya pada Naruto begitu mulus.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di sekolah.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi-Nii?" tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah pocky, cemilan favoritnya yang mempunyai rasa flavor strawberry.

"Apanya yang gimana?"

"Kemarin malam, Itachi-Nii selalu memandangi Ino," ucap Hinata menopang dagu dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Itachi-Kun hanya meledekku, tidak lebih."

"Kyaaa, sudah memanggil Itachi-Kun rupanyaaa," jerit Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata, gimana kalau kau dengan Sasuke-Nii saja?" usul Sakura.

"Eh? A-aku?"

"Iya, sepertinya akan seru kalau kita bertiga menjadi saudara ipar."

"Hooo, bilang saja agar kau juga bisa menikah dengan Neji nanti, iya kan?" ledek Ino mencolek pipi Sakura.

"Ehehee, I-Ino…" Sakura kini malu-malu, bukan berarti Sakura berpacaran dengan Neji, mereka hanya dekat dan sering email-emailan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-Nii, Sakura," ujar Hinata.

"Jadi? Siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura.

"Temee! Tunggu aku!"

Suara nyaring yang sangat khas itu terdengar saat Sasuke dan sahabatnya melewati kelas mereka, kelas 2 memang harus melewati kelas Sakura dulu untuk menuju kelas mereka, ketika mendengar suara Naruto, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aaaahh! Naruto-Nii!" tebak Sakura sambil menunjuk Hinata, dan Hinata mengangguk malu.

Mendengar namanya seperti di panggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dobe! Cepat!" geram Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf," Naruto melanjutkan jalannya dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya, "Teme, boleh jujur?"

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi ekor matanya bergerak menuju sosok sahabatnya itu, dan Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku menyukai adikmu, Teme."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, dan dengan reflek Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto.

_Bug!_

"Aw! Teme! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Berani sekali kau melontarkan kata 'suka' padanya dihadapanku."

"Yang kusukai adikmu! Bukan kamu! _Geez_, pukulanmu keras sekali," gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan nada serius, saking seriusnya, Sasuke memanggil namanya, bukan nick namenya, "Aku serius, jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Sakura, atau kubunuh kau, aku tidak perduli kau sahabatku, karena kau sahabatku, aku mohon, hapus rasa sukamu itu."

"Teme… kau… kenapa overprotective sekali pada Sakura-Chan?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar, mungkin suatu hari dia akan memberi tahu Naruto.

"Sasukeeeee~" seorang gadis berambut merah merangkul Sasuke dari belakang, "Hari ini ada acara?"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aih~ ketus sekali, tapi itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, gimana kalau hari ini di hotel berbintang lima? Aku yang traktir."

"Sasuke-Nii!" kini suara yang paling Sasuke suka terdengar dari belakang, ketika Sasuke menoleh, Sasuke mendorong tubuh wanita yang memeluknya itu.

"Ah, pacarnya Sasuke-Nii?" tanya Sakura pada wanita itu.

"Iya, salam kenal yah, Sa-ku-ra-chan… namaku Karin."

Namun sifat polos alami Sakura membuat Karin kesal, karena Sakura seolah tidak memperdulikan perkenalan antara Karin dan dirinya.

"Sasuke-Nii, nanti pulang temani aku belajar mau? Besok ada ujian matematika, aku takut gagaal~" rengek Sakura.

"Ah, kakakmu ini nanti-"

"Bisa, nanti kita pulang bareng," Sasuke memotong kalimat Karin.

"Okay, terima kasih, Sasuke-Nii, aku sayang Sasuke-Nii," Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kembali menuju kelasnya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau-"

"Diam!" kini Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin dengan geraman yang datar namun terkesan sinis, dan itu membuat Karin ciut.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkah mereka dan meninggalkan Karin, "Teme… jangan-jangan kau…"

"Dobe, kau sahabatku bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku, apa kau akan tetap mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Kau… seperti bukan Sasuke Uchiha saja, ada apa sih?"

"Aku bingung… kedua orang tuaku meninggal, seharusnya aku sedih, tapi kenapa ada perasaan lega dalam diriku?"

"…" selain terkejut, Naruto menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Teme… dia adik kandungmu loh," ujar Naruto yang sepertinya paham perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, makanya aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini."

"Itu alasannya kenapa kau ganti-ganti pasangan?"

Sasuke terdiam, tidak mengelak atas pernyataan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Nah, kalau sudah ketemu variable x itu sudah mudah, tinggal kau kalikan dengan variable y."

"Aaahhh~~ Sasuke-Nii, kita sudah dua jam belajar, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke-Nii ajarkan," gumam Sakura menempelkan kening dimeja makan.

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh."

Sakura terdiam, "huh, ajaran Neji-Kun lebih mudah di mengerti."

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku mengantuk, temani aku tidur yah, sudah lama Sasuke-Nii tidak membacakan dongeng untukku."

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, sudah SMA masih saja kelakuan seperti bocah!"

"Ayolaaaah, yaah," rengek Sakura.

Sasuke mana bisa menolak rengekan Sakura, dia senang… sangat senang.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar Sakura, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk boneka panda, Sasuke membacakan cerita, salah satu cerita favorit Sakura yang berjudul _forbidden love._

Mendengar Sasuke membacakan cerita, Sakura tertidur pulas. Sasuke menoleh kearah adiknya, "akhirnya tidur pulas."

Sambil memandangi wajah adiknya yang polos, Sasuke menyeka rambut pinknya dengan lembut dan berbisik, "aku akan menjagamu, Sakura," Sasuke mencium pipi adiknya dengan lembut dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "apapun yang terjadi, bahkan kalau aku harus menjadi iblis sekalipun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut orang lain."

Masih dengan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Sakura bergumam.

"Engh~ Neji-Kun~"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, rahangnya mengeras, mendengar adiknya mengigau nama laki-laki lain, tangannya mengepal keras, bahkan pandangannya menggelap, Sasuke kini tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Amarah dan cemburu menyelimuti hatinya, perasaan gelisah membelenggu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dengan kasar dan mencium bibir adiknya.

Karena gerakan Sasuke yang kasar, Sakura yang baru saja tertidur lelap membuka matanya, dan mendapatkan kakak kandungnya sendiri sedang mencium bibirnya.

"S-Sasuke-Nii?"

"DIAM! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU! HAL ITU MMEBUATKU MUAK!"

Bentakkan Sasuke membuat Sakura takut, seumur hidupnya Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke yang begini marah, bahkan sampai mencium bibirnya.

"A-Apa salahku? S-Sasuke-Nii…"

"Kubilang diam!" Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya, dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, "Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama hidupku!"

Pikiran Sakura menjadi _blank_ akibat perlakuan Sasuke saat ini, karena tangan Sasuke hendak membuka semua seragam Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yaa, inilah chapter 2 yang saya suguhkan untuk kalian... terima kasih banyak yaah sudah mau membaca, mereview dan mem fav fict ini...**

next chapter :

"S-Sasuke-Nii..."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?... apa aku melakukan hal yang Sasuke-Nii benci?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Sasuke-Nii!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

.

.

"Yang benaar? Sakura, kau harus pindah dari rumah itu."

"Tolong jangan beri tahu Itachi-Nii, Ino... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-Nii sendirian."

.

.

"Loh? ada orang dirumahmu, uchiha?"

"Hn, dia cuma seorang adik, biarkan saja."

.

.

"Apa kau menyukai Neji? ketua kllub karate itu?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyukai orang lain."

.

.

"kalau aku sih mendukung Teme, Hinata-Chan sendiri? apa mendukung Sakura-Chan?"

"Ng... a-aku sudah pasti mendukung yang t-terbaik untuk Sakura."

.

.

"Sejak malam itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti dan menghapus bayangan Sasuke-Nii dari dalam pikiranku."

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta, Sakura-Chan."

"Tapi... aku kan adik kandungnya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? itu terserah dirimu, mau lanjut melakukan hal yang terlarang ini, atau berhenti?"

.

.

"Aku akan coba menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki, bukan sebagai kakak."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak mau kau terpaksa gara-gara perlakuanku, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu."

.

.

"Kau membersihkan sisa-sisa dia bercinta semalam? kau gila Sakura?"

"Aku tidak sengaja, awalnya aku hanya ingin membersihkan rumah karena Sasuke-Nii sedang menginap dirumah Naruto-Nii."

**and now i know, every step i take, it's always wrong in your eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Nee, Sasuke Nii-chan, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku ingin seperti ibu di foto ini," ucap gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bersama kakaknya membuka album foto._

"_Tidak boleh! Kalau yang akan menjadi pasanganmu orang lain, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya!"_

"_Kalau begitu, yang menjadi pasanganku nanti Sasuke Nii-chan saja."_

"_Itu sudah pasti, walaupun nanti ayah, ibu dan Itachi-Nii akan marah, aku akan membawamu kabur, kita hidup berdua saja yah, Sakura."_

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

"S-Sasuke-Nii…"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Bagaikan tombak yang menusuk jantung Sakura ketika dia mendengar pengakuan itu dari kakaknya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik? Apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga Sasuke tidak mau menganggpnya adik, apa Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan? Itulah pikiran Sakura.

"Kenapa?... apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Sesuatu yang Sasuke-Nii benci?" tanya Sakura dengan hisakan tangisnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Sasuke-Nii! Apa kau tuli!" bentak Sasuke sambil menghantam bantal sebelah kepala adiknya yang sedang terlentang di bawahnya itu.

"Lalu… hiks… aku harus memanggilmu apa?~"

Sasuke terdiam, sekilas teringat saat Sakura mengigau sebuah nama yang dia sangat benci.

"_Neji-Kun~"_

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbaring dengan ekspresi bingung.

_BRAAK!_

Sakura terdiam.

Perlahan air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua emerald nya, hari masih sore, bagaimana dia harus menatap kakaknya itu saat makan malam nanti? Setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi… menciumnya, bahkan berusaha melepas seragamnya, dan juga… kenapa Sakura merasa berdebar-debar saat ini.

Gadis itu sedikit frustasi, dia memakai kedua lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti malam, karena merasa canggung, Sakura mengurung diri di kamarnya, melewati makan malam, yang ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggunya di bawah dengan makanan yang sudah sengaja Sasuke siapkan.

Karena tahu alasan kenapa Sakura tidak turun kebawah, maka Sasuke membereskan makanan itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, sambil menatap barang-barang di tong sampah, Sasuke bergumam, "Tidak ada bedanya aku dan sampah."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura sengaja berangkat lebih dini dari Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari sosok Sakura yang sudah sibuk di pagi hari, namun dia tidak mau membuat adiknya menjadi lebih canggung lagi padanya, maka dari itu Sasuke memberikan tempat untuk sendiri bagi Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa Hinata dan Ino yang baru tiba di kelas mereka, Sakura sudah datang dari pagi sekali dan kini hanya melamun di sisi jendela.

"Ada apa? Tumben melamun?" tanya Ino dengan lembut.

"Hhhh, rumit," jawab Sakura pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menoleh kearah mereka dengan tatapan sendu, "Janji tidak akan cerita ke siapa-siapa?" dan mereka mengangguk, menandakan jawaban iya.

"Kemarin, sepulang sekolah, aku dan Sasuke-Nii belajar di ruang makan, setelah itu, aku ingin istirahat, aku memintanya membacakan dongeng untukku, sampai aku benar-benar tidur pulas," Sakura memulai cerita ketika Ino dan hinata menarik kursi mereka masing-masing agar jadi lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino.

"Lalu…" Sakura sedikit ragu, setelah menutup metanya dan mengambil nafas, Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku terbangun… karena… Sasuke-Nii… dia…"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, dan jeda itu dibuat oleh Sakura untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Menciumku di bibir."

Dan jeda pun kembali tercipta, namun tidak lama.

"APAAAA!" teriakan yang sangat kompak dari Hinata dan Ino.

"Kenapa? Kok bisa? Apa dia mabuk?" ucap Ino yang mulai mengecilkan suaranya, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau… Sasuke-Nii… menyukai Sakura?" tebak Hinata.

"Hinata, kami ini saudara kandung, mana mungkin," sangkal Sakura, "Lagi pula aku menyukai Neji-Kun."

"Dia hanya menciummu, atau melakukan tindakan hal lain?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke-Nii… dia hampir membuka seragamku," jawab Sakura sendu.

"Yang benar? Sakura! Kau harus pindah dari rumah itu!" sewot Ino.

"Ino…" Sakura menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, "Tolong jangan beri tahu Itachi-Nii, aku mohon, aku… tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-Nii sendirian."

"Sakura, kau gila yah, dia sudah mencoba untuk memperkosamu! Kalian ini saudara kandung dan itu tidak sehat!" bentak Ino namun dalam volume kecil.

"Aku tahu… tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku…"

"Sakura… juga menyukai Sasuke-Nii?" tebak Hinata.

Hinata memang paling hebat kalau urusan menebak perasaan seseorang.

"Tidak Hinata, bukan begitu, kau tidak mengerti, aku…"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu pacaran saja dengan Neji-Nii?" usul Hinata.

"Benar, Neji juga suka padamu loh, Sakura," ucap Ino.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sakura bertanya heran pada Ino, namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Ino hanya menyengir lebar dan Sakura tahu apa maksud cengirannya itu, "Oh tidak… kau tidak bertanya langsung pada orangnya kan?"

"_Bingo_!" jawab Ino.

"Ino~ kau membuatku malu~"

"Tenang saja Sakura, kami mendukung apapun keputusanmu kok, walaupun aku ingin kamu jadi dengan Neji-Nii," ujar Hinata.

"Ng… terima kasih ya kalian, aku sayang kalian," ucap Sakura sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, kami lebih menyayangimu, jidat."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura pulang lebih awal, dia bertekad untuk menghadapi kakaknya nanti dengan sikap normal dan biasa saja, sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang dari kegiatan klubnya, Sakura menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk nanti dia nikmati bersama. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika Sakura mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita di depan pintu.

"Hihihi, ini pertama kalinya aku kerumah mu, Uchiha~"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pintu, dan matanya sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya, Sasuke, membawa seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya kerumah mereka, wanita yang sama saat di sekolah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Loh? Ada orang dirumahmu, Uchiha?" ucap wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata itu.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan intens kemudian mengabaikan kehadiran adiknya itu, "Hn, dia hanya seorang adik, biarkan saja."

"Aih~ kau jahat sekali pada adikmu sendiri, tapi itulah yang membuatmu semakin sexy~"

Sakura hanya terdiam membatu di tempat, seumur hidup belum pernah Sakura dicampakkan oleh Sasuke begini, apalagi demi wanita yang bertingkah murahan begitu, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan sosok kakaknya sudah tidak ada, terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Sasuke ditutup.

Ada perasaan nyeri di dalam dada Sakura, seolah di iris pisau, saat Sakura akan menyentuh dadanya yang nyeri itu, handphonenya berbunyi keras di kamarnya, dengan cekatan Sakura berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo?"

"_Hai, sedang apa kamu di sana?"_

"Hah? Siapa ini?"

"_Ya Tuhan, kejam sekali kau melupakan suaraku."_

"Ah! Neji-Kun! Hehehee, kenapa tidak tercantum namanya di sini?"

"_Aku memakai telepon rumah, di save yah, oh iya, hari ini ada waktu?"_

"Hmm, ada, kenapa?"

"_Aku jemput yah, aku bosan, temani aku jalan-jalan, mau?"_

"M-Mau! Mau! Okay, aku siap-siap dulu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi."_

Setelah percakapan mereka tertutup, Sakura bergegas membuka seragamnya, menggantinya dengan rok mini yang lucu berwarna biru tua,kaos tank top putih dan blazer santai berwarna hitam, Sakura mengambil salah satu tas favoritnya dan sepatu hak tinggi.

Saat Sakura keluar kamar, akses untuk menuju tangga dia harus melewati kamar Sasuke, karena kamar mereka berdampingan, saat melewati kamar Sasuke, langkah Sakura terhenti karena mendengar suara.

"Ahhh! U-Uchiha! P-pelan-pelaan~ Yeaah~ lebih dalam! Aaahnnnn!"

Sakura yang terkejut terpaku di depan pintu itu, ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar desahan yang begitu hebat, apa kakaknya sehebat itu? Tapi… ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan Sasuke bercinta dirumahnya sendiri, dan itu membuat Sakura terpuruk.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura meneruskan langkahnya, dan menunggu Neji di luar gerbang rumah, dari pada harus di dalam rumah dan mendengarkan desahan demi desahan itu.

Jendela kamar Sasuke sangat pas sekali menghadap keluar jendela, saat ini dia sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya, dan seorang wanita yang dibawanya tadi sedang menggenjot dirinya, terlihat ekspresi wanita itu sangat gembira, sedangkan Sasuke? Datar!

Bahkan saat ini Sasuke tengah mendengarkan i-podnya karena tidak ingin mendengar desahan wanita itu. Saat Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela, dia melihat sosok adik yang dia cintai itu berdiri di depan gerbang dengan pakaian rapih, reflek Sasuke mendorong Karin, nama wanita itu yang sedang menggenjot dirinya sehingga dia jatuh kebawah.

"Aw! U-Uchiha! Apa-apaan kau!" protesnya saat hampir mendekati klimaksnya, namun Sasuke malah mendorongnya tanpa alasan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu memantau terus sosok Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

Perlahan wanita itu merangkak dan menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke, lalu mulai mengulumnya sambil tangannya yang bebas memainkan sendiri kewanitaannya, tapi Sasuke tidak bereaksi sama sekali, matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok Neji datang dengan motornya dan memberi Sakura helm, tangannya mengepal ketika dia melihat adiknya duduk di belakang Neji sambil memeluk pinggang Neji.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja dan mendorong Karin.

Sasuke membetulkan celananya dan mengambil handphonenya.

"U-Uchiha… sudah selesai? Tapi kau belum klimaks satu kali pun."

"Keluar!" ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"KELUAR! Aku hitung sampai 5! Kalau kau tidak keluar akan kupastikan polisi tidak menemukan mayatmu!"

"1!" Sasuke mulai menghitung.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan masih telanjang!"

"2!"

Dengan cekatan Karin memungut seragamnya dan memakai seragamnya cepat-cepat.

"3!"

Karena takut, Karin memutuskan untuk keluar dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sebelum hitungan ke empat diucapkan.

Sasuke menekan nomor dan menempelkan handphone ditelinganya.

"Adikku baru saja pergi, cari sosoknya dan laporkan padaku apa yang dia lakukan bersama pria yang membawanya pergi itu, cari kemana pun dia pergi, kalau perlu mengancurkan satu Konoha untuk menemukannya, hancurkan saja! Ingat! Aku tidak menerima kegagalan seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, mengerti?" dengan nada penekanan Sasuke menutup teleponnya, dan berjalan keluar, meinggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan dan kondom baru yang belum terpakai dimana-mana, namun cairan dari wanita itu terdapat di karpetnya, sedangkan kasurnya masih sangat rapi tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

"Sedaaaaap~"

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga kau akan suka, pasta di sini sangat enak."

"Neji-Kun sangat tahu yah tentang restoran enak."

Sambil menyantap pasta nya, Sakura bergumam dengan makanan yang menempel di pinggir-pinggir bibirnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kita masih punya banyak waktu, atau kamu mau tambah?"

"Tambaaah!" jawab Sakura riang.

Sakura merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi Neji, begitu pula Neji yang diam-diam juga menyayangi Sakura, Neji menyeka sisa makanan di bibir Sakura memakai tissue, atmosphere mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, namun mereka tidak menyadari kalau sedang ada yang mengawasi dan memotret semua kegiatan mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, Neji memberi waktu untuk Sakura menurunkan makanannya, dan waktu itu dipakai kesempatan oleh Neji.

"Sakura," panggil Neji dengan lembut.

"Ng?" Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kita bisa begini setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, juga aku tidak mau ada alasan yang menghalangiku untuk menggenggam tanganmu, membelai rambutmu…"

"Neji-Kun…"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, apa kau mau?"

Sakura terkejut, entah dia harus senang atau khawatir, di satu sisi Sakura sangat bahagia akhirnya Neji melihatnya, memintanya untuk menjadi seorang pacar, di sisi lain, Sakura takut kalau ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mau," jawab Sakura malu-malu, _"Mungkin Sasuke-Nii akan mengerti kalau aku jelaskan, toh dia juga sudah mempunyai pacar yang cantik."_

Namun Sakura tidak sadar, tindakannya itu membuat dirinya terjun kedalam masalah yang sangat besar.

Neji mengantar Sakura pulang, karena sudah malam, maka Neji tidak sempat untuk mampir kedalam, sebelum mereka berpisah, Neji memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Sakura, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_.

Di samping itu, Sasuke yang sedang beradadi sebuah club, memandangi hpnya dengan wajah marah, suara musik menggema dan orang-orang yang sedang menari.

"Teme, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggenggam hpnya dengan keras, karena penasaran, Naruto sahabat Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme itu mengintip apa yang dilihat oleh sahabatnya itu, itu adalah foto Neji menyeka bibir Sakura, dan saat neji mengecup bibir Sakura.

"M-Mereka pacaran?" tanya Naruto reflek dan diberikan _death glare_ oleh Sasuke, "Whoa, santai aku Cuma bertanya!"

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berharap ketika sampai di rumah, adiknya itu belum tidur.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku juga mau tidur kok, sampai besok, bye."

Sakura menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum sipu, tadi adalah telepon dari Neji yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya, saat Sakura menaiki tempat tidurnya.

_BRAAAK!_

Sasuke membuka kamar Sakura dengan kencang.

"Sasuke-Nii pelan-pelan kenapa sih kalau buka pintu!" protes Sakura.

"Apa ini maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke melempar hpnya ke Sakura, saat Sakura melihat hp itu…

"Sasuke-Nii! kau menyuruh anak buahmu lagi untuk mengintaiku? Aku sudah besar! Aku berhak mempunyai privasi!"

"apa kau menyukai dia? Si ketua klub karate itu?"

"Neji-Kun?" tanya Sakura yang malah memperjelas namanya, padahal Sasuke sengaja tidak mau menyebut nama laki-laki yang dia benci itu "Ya, aku menyukainya."

Sasuke terdiam, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, dia tidak mau Sakura direbut oleh laki-laki lain, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu… sesuatu yang akan merusak hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Sakura yang dia jaga selama 17 tahun ini.

"Heh, sayang sekali, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyukai orang lain," gumam Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hah?" Sakura masih bingung, saat Sasuke menghampirinya dan mendorongnya ke kasur.

_Bruuk._

"S-Sasuke-Nii-"

Sasuke menyegel bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya, Sakura yang akan berontak kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Sasuke, kini Sasuke tidak ragu-ragu lagi, apapun konsekuensinya dia akan terima, meskipun Sakura akan membencinya nanti, dengan cara apapun, Sakura harus menjadi miliknya, bukan Neji, atau yang lain.

"Mmpphh!"

Sasuke membuka paksa piyama adiknya yang berwarna pink itu sehingga kancing-kancing nya terlepas dan terekspos payudara yang selalu jadi bahan tontonan cowok-cowok di sekolah.

Dengan lancang Sasuke langsung menghisap dada kanan Sakura.

"Mmphh! Nnnggg!" Sakura berusaha berontak namun tahanan tangan Sasuke yang sekarang membungkam mulut Sakura begitu kuat, siapa yang bisa melawan seorang Sasuke? Pemimpin dari genk berandalan yang terkenal di Konoha.

Melihat adiknya berontak dan menangis, Sasuke tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, dia malah jauh lebih nekat dengan membuka celana Sakura. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu terangsang oleh Sakura… setidaknya untuk saat ini, karena saat ini rasa amarah lebih besar dari apapun.

Sasuke membuka bekapannya, dan bibirnya menciumi perut Sakura.

"T-Tidaaakk! J-Jangaaan! Sasuke-Nii! Aku mohoon~ hentikaaaan…." Pinta Sakura, nada yang begitu pilu di telinga Sasuke.

"Kita saudara kandung~ Sasuke-Nii tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku! Ini salaah~"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menatap emerald Sakura, "Apa mencintai adik kandungku sendiri itu juga salah?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat pilu, "Maafkan aku." kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura membatu, karena sekarang Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu menusuk kewanitaannya.

"A-AAKKHH! S-Sasuke-Nii! Saakiittt! Hentikaan!"

Sasuke tidak menghentikannya, dia terus menerus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sampai darah keluar dari selaput Sakura,.

"Aaakhh! Sasuke-Nii hentikaan~… aku… mohoon~"

Memperkosa adik kandung sendiri.

Sinting bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

_Tuuuut Tuuuut._

"Cih, Teme kemana sih, sudah satu pelajaran dia lewati tapi belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya," dumel Naruto yang berjalan di koridor sambil menempelkan hpnya ditelinga kanannya, "Aku tanya Sakura-Chan saja."

Naruto menghampiri kelas Sakura yang terletak beberapa kelas dari kelasnya sendiri, karena saat ini Naruto sudah berada di koridor, maka dengan mudah Naruto menemukan kelas adik sahabatnya itu dan juga wanita yang dulu pernah ditaksirnya.

"Permisii, apa Sakura Uchiha ada?" sapa Naruto.

"Ah! Narutooo!" Ino berteriak dan berlari kearahnya bersama Hinata, "Apa Sasuke masuk?"

"Hah? Teme tidak masuk hari ini, justru aku kesini mau tanya pada Sakura-Chan, apa dia masuk?"

"T-Tidak, Sakura juga tidak masuk, kami meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak di jawab," jawab Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Teme juga tidak menjawab teleponnya," Naruto bergumam sambil menempelkan jari-jarinya di dagu, berfikir kenapa kedua saudara kandung itu bisa kompak, _"Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk yah?"_

"Aku coba telepon kerumahnya melalui telepon sekolah, mungkin saja diangkat kalau yang menlepon pihak sekolah," ucap Ino yang langsung berlari, meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto terdiam berdua, saling tatap seolah saling bertanya ada apa ini sbenarnya.

"Aku… punya firasat buruk," ujar Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Yah, aku juga…"

"Sasuke-Nii," Hinata kembalu berucap, dengan ragu Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, "Dia suka pada Sakura kan?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Hinata, siapa yang memberi tahu pada gadis di depannya ini, kalau Sasuke tahu, bisa-bisa gadis ini dibunuh, apalagi nanti Sasuke mengira Naruto lah yang menyebarkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak aka membocorkannya," sambung Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Kau… tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Feeling seorang sahabat," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Hahaha… yaah, si Teme itu menyukai adik kandungnya sendiri, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas, dulu saat aku mengaku aku menyukai Sakura-Chan, dia menghajarku."

"_Naruto… menyukai Sakura?"_ ada perasaan sakit di dalam dada Hinata ketika mendengar pengakuan laki-laki yang diam-diam dia suka ini.

"Kalau aku sih mendukung Teme, Hinata-Chan sendiri? Apa mendukung Sakura-Chan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Ng.. a-aku sudah pasti mendukung yang t-terbaik untuk Sakura," jawab Hinata malu-malu ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Chan.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata emerald itu perlahan terbuka, sinar mentari pagi… tidak bisa dibilang pagi juga, karena saat ini sudah jam 11, dan gadis berambut pink itu masih terbaring ditempat tidurnya, namun keberadaannya tidak sendiri. Tubuh gadis itu sedang di lingkari oleh sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya erat, menyadari keadaan tubuhnya sekarang yang telanjang, Sakura nama gadis itu menangis kembali karena mengingat apa yang telah laki-laki di belakangnya itu lakukan tadi malam.

Mendengar gadis itu menangis, kedua mata onyx terbuka, dibelai rambut pink adiknya itu dengan sangat lembut kemudian dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau milikku."

Sakura hanya terdiam takut mendengar peng klaim an dari bibir kakak kandungnya sendiri, apa yang harus dia katakana pada Neji? Apakah Neji mencarinya? Apakah Neji masih akan menerimanya? Apakah Neji akan meninggalkannya kalau dia tahu keperawanannya direnggut oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri?

.

.

.

Hari pun berganti, sudah 3 hari Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menginjak lantai sekolahan, Sasuke memberi info pada sekolah bahwa mereka berdua terserang penyakit flu bersamaan, namun teman-temannya tidak bodoh, karena setiap Ino dan Hinata ingin menjenguk, Sakura selalu menolak kehadiran mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, dimana sosok Hinata dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Sayang sekali Ino tidak ikut," ucap Naruto.

"Yah, dia ada janji dengan Itachi-Nii, aku akan memberi tahunya tentang kondisi Sakura nanti," jawab Hinata.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu gerbang, Naruto menekan bel, namun tidak ada yang membukanya, dengan santai Naruto membuka gerbang yang memang tidak dikunci itu, lalu begitu sampai did epan pintu, giliran Hinata yang membuka kenop pintu, dan…

_Ceklek._

Tidak dikunci?

Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah sahabat mereka itu diam-diam.

"Kenapa kita seperti pencuri yah?" komen Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Mau apa kalian datang kesini?"

Terdengar suara berat dari belakang mereka, dan mereka pun menoleh pelan-pelan.

"S-Sasuke-Nii, maaf aku ingin menjenguk Sakura," ucap Hinata yang sedikit takut pada pandangan mata Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menjengukmu Teme, kau sudah 3 hari tidak sekolah, dan sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja," ucap Naruto.

"Sakura… tidak sakit kan?" ucap Hinata memberanikan diri, "Dia… tidak sakit kan? Kau mengurungnya?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap sinis Hinata yang sedikit gemetar itu, "Heh, kalau iya… kenapa?"

Naruto dan Hinata tersentak mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Teme, kau gila!" Naruto berlari menuju kamar Sakura, cemas akan terjadi kenapa-kenapa pada adik sahabatnya itu, Naruto ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang gila, karena Naruto tidak mau Sasuke menjadi seorang criminal.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-Nii," ucap Hinata pelas, "Kalau dengan beginilah caramu memberi kasih sayang pada Sakura, maka kau salah besar, kau hanya memberi penderitaan pada Sakura."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, diluar sebagai sosok adik," tepat pada sasaran, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kaget, "Aku bisa merasakannya, tidak ada yang memberi tahuku, pikirkanlah, apa kau mau Sakura melihatmu sebagai laki-laki dengan terpaksa? Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Orang luar diam saja!"

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendiri ditempat, kemudian Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang kini sedang berada di kamar adiknya.

"Sakura-Chan?" panggil Naruto pelan pada sosok Sakura yang sedang termenung di atas kasurnya, ketika Sakura menoleh.

"Naruto-Nii…"

"Kau kenapa? 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah, teman-temanmu mencemaskanmu," ucap Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk dikasur Sakura.

"Naruto-Nii…" Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lesu.

"Dia… tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu… kan?"

Sakura terdiam, memeluk dirinya sendiri, Naruto berfikir mungkin Sasuke sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, atau buruknya Sasuke mencium adiknya.

"Sejak malam itu…" Sakura mulai berucap, "aku tidak bisa berhenti dan menghapus bayangan Sasuke-Nii dari dalam pikiranku."

Naruto tersenyum, salah paham, dipikirnya Sasuke sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, "Itulah yang dinamakan cinta, Sakura-Chan."

"Tapi… aku kan adik kandungnya…"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, memangnya Teme sendiri mau seperti ini? Itu semua terserah dirimu, mau lanjut melakukan hal yang terlarang ini, atau mau berhenti?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia kembali menempelkan dagunya dengan kedua lututnya.

Sasuke dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura, mencuri dengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan pada adiknya itu. Kemdian dia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, menelepon seseorang.

"Kesini, sekarang!"

Setelah Hinata menjenguk Sakura, dan gadis itu bilang pada sahabatnya kalau besok dia akan masuk sekolah, Hinata merasa lega. Dan begitu berbincang-bincang lumayan lama, Hinata dan Naruto pamit pulang, Sakura mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu, namun kehadiran mereka bertambah satu orang, seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat familiar.

"Loh? Naruto?"

"Karin? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto pada wanita yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Sasuke memanggilku, katanya dia sedang membutuhkanku," jawab Karin tersipu-sipu.

_Deg._

Hinata dan Naruto saling pandang dan melirik sedikit kearah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"S-Sasuke-Nii ada dikamarnya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku duluan yah," ucap Karin berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sih si Teme itu!" geram Naruto.

"Begitulah Sasuke-Nii, kalian tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok, besok kita ketemu di sekolah yah," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dipaksa agar terdengar ceria.

"Ng, kami pamit yah, Sakura," ucap Hinata.

Setelah melambaikan tangan dan melihat kedua temannya itu sudah pergi, Sakura menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

_BRUUK!_

"S-Sasuke.. pelan-pelan~"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Karin dan mencoba untuk memasuki kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba bayangan Sakura melintas di otaknya.

"Ck! Sialan!" geram Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin.

"Sasu-"

"Jangan panggil namaku!"

Keadaan hening.

Tapi hormon Sasuke tidak bisa di jinakkan, dirinya terus menerus meminta tubuh Sakura untuk menenangkannya, kejantanannya pun kembali berdiri.

"Karin," panggil Sasuke dengan nada dingin, "Buat aku klimaks dengan mulutmu."

Karin terdiam sebentar, namun tubuhnya ditarik dan dipaksa Sasuke untuk memuaskan hasratnya, Karin senang-senang saja disuruh seperti ini, selama Sasuke yang memintanya, sambil mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, Karin memainkan dirinya sendiri.

selama Karin mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, laki-laki dingin itu membayangkan bahwa adiknya lah yang melakukan kegiatan itu.

_"Aahh~ Sakura… Sakura… Sakura!"_

.

.

Malam pun datang, Sakura termenung di kamarnya, mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan, maka Sakura mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya sangat salah, Sakura juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, sejak malam itu, perasaannya pada kakak kandungnya sendiri begitu kompleks, seolah tubuhnya menginginkan lagi pelukan dari kakaknya itu.

Akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke, setelah beberapa jam Sakura termenung, akhirnya dia bisa mengambil keputusan.

_Tok tok tok._

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sakura tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk membuka pintu tersebut, karena dia tidak meu melihat adegan saat wanita itu sedang menikmati tubuh kakaknya, akhirnya Sakura mengambil hpnya dan menelepon Sasuke.

Nada tersambung, menunggu Sasuke mengangkatnya, Sakura merasa gugup, sampai Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Hn?"_

"Ah, S-Sasuke-Nii… ada di mana?"

"_Dirumah Dobe, aku menginap."_

"O-Oh begitu…"

"_Ada apa?"_

"…" Sakura ragu bagaimana harus memulainya.

"_Kalau tidak ada keperluan aku-"_

"Sasuke-Nii, maafkan aku."

"… _untuk?"_

"aku… akan mencoba menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki, bukan sebagai kakak, karena itu-"

"_Tidak perlu."_

"Eh?"

"_Lagi pula aku tidak mau kau terpaksa gara-gara perlakuanku saat itu, aku akan mencoba melupakanmu."_

Kemudian ditutuplah telepon itu oleh Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil merasakan ada air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya, dia menghapus air mata itu perlahan, kemudian ada perasaan Sakura harus membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan sangat kebetulan pintu kamar itu tidak dikunci.

"Berantakan sekali," gumam Sakura.

Sakura mulai membereskan satu-satu barang-barang Sasuke yang tergeletak di mana-mana, dari mulai buku, bantal, kertas, majalan, sampai…

"Ini apa?" Sakura mengambil suatu benda yang tergeletak di samping tempat sampah kering milik Sasuke. Sakura merasa tangannya lengket ketika memegang benda yang seperti karet balon berbentuk lonjong itu.

Sakura langsung sadar.

"Kondom…" gumam Sakura.

Dan itu artinya dalam pikiran Sakura, Sasuke telah bercinta dengan wanita lain setelah dia memperkosa dirinya, adik kandungnya.

Perasaan kesal muncul dalam hati Sakura.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang sangat mendung, matahari bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam, menyembunyikan sinarnya, kebalikan dengan Sakura yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik keceriaannya.

"Selamat pagiiii!" sapa Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata yang sangat tumben datang duluan dari pada Sakura.

"Sakuraaa! Kau kemana saja! Aku kangeeen~" peluk Ino.

"Maaf, aku sakit flu, aku tidak mau kalian tertular," jawab Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Ya, Hinata bilang padaku kemarin saat dia menjengukmu, kondisimu sudah lebih baik."

Sakura menatap Hinata dan Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bukan maksud mereka untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini pada Ino, namun mereka tidak mau sampai suatu saat nanti Ino keceplosan mengadu pada Itachi, semua bisa kacau kalau sampai Itachi tahu.

Kemudian, Sakura menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Saat aku membuka kamar Sasuke-Nii, aku melihat ada kondom yang sepertinya meleset dibuang pada tempatnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah dia bercerita tentang cerita dongeng.

"Kau membersihkan sisa-sisa dia bercinta semalam? Kau gila Sakura?" ucap Ino tajam.

"Aku tidak sengaja, awalnya aku penasaran, karena Sasuke-Nii sedang menginap dirumah Naruto-Nii."

"Cih! Kelakuan kakakmu itu lama-lama menyedihkan!" ketus Ino.

Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang selalu berbicara ketus itu, beruntung ada Hinata yang selalu bersikap dewasa, jadi mereka saling menyeimbangi satu sama lain.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari luar kelas, melihat siapa orang itu yang datang, Hinata dan Ino langsung meledek Sakura.

"Ciieeee, sang pangeran datang."

"_Aku harus bersikap seperti biasa, anggap saja kejadian saat itu adalah mimpi buruk… ya, mimpi buruk!"_

"Ada apa, Neji-Kun?" sapa Sakura yang menghampiri sosok kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu sangat lesu," ucap Neji sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Neji terdiam, menganalisa raut wajah Sakura, senyum Sakura bukan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Nanti siang ada pertandingan karate, apa kau mau menemaniku? Sepulangnya kita bisa mampir di café es krim."

"Mauuu, mauu!" jawab Sakura antusias.

"Hahaha, baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku tunggu di depan gerbang yah," Neji terkekeh melihat sikap Sakura yang lincah kembali lagi.

"Okay."

Neji pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar dan mengetikan sesuatu pada hpnya.

**Bos, mereka akan ke pertandingan karate nanti siang, kemudian mereka akan berencana kencan berdua.**

Sasuke, si penerima pesan tersebut juga yang di panggil bos ini menggenggam hpnya sekeras mungkin.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Sial… ternyata," Sasuke memijit keningnya, "aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya."

* * *

><p>AN : maaf yah bagi yang bilang ngga mau ngeliat scene sasuke lemonan sama cewek lain, tapi itu harus saya buat, walaupun cewek itu cuma sebagai alat, hehehe, terima masih juga review-reviewnya, jujur saya ngga nyangka bakal diterima fict pure incest begini, ini kan melanggar moral, tapi saya juga nekat mem publish, hehehee, okaay kita lanjut ke cuplikan berikutnya.

next chap :

"Karena dirumah ada Sasuke dan Sakura... bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di Hotel-ku?"

"I-Itachi-Kun..."

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyukai orang lain"

"Cukup, aku tidak mau lagi dikendalikan olehmu!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura... aku mohon..."

.

.

"N-Neji? T-Tunggu dulu..."

"Aku akan bersabar sampai kau siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke-Nii... aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Neji-Kun."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu sebagi adik, aku sudah benar-benar tenggelam pada perasaan cinatku padamu."

"Sasuke... Nii..."

"Aku... benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

"Nee Hinata-Chan, temani aku makan ramen, mau?"

"kau tahu, dulu aku begitu mengagumimu, sampai rasa kagum itu berubah jadi... cinta."

.

.

"Putuskan Neji, kita pergi dari kota ini, kita jalani hidup berdua."

"Sasuke-Nii..."

"Tidak, aku bukan lagi kakakmu, mulai sekarang... aku kekasihmu."

.

.

"Sakura-Chan, wajahmu pucat, ada apa?"

"Hanya kurang tidur, Naruto-Nii."

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali..."

"Memangnya ngapain saja kau seharian disekolah sampai lelah begini?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, mungkin hanya demam."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu demam sendirian."

.

.

"Aagh~ S-Sasuke-Nii..."

"Panggil aku... Sasuke-Kun."

"S-Sasuke-Kun... aahh~"

**i'm the only one who can make you happy, because i'm deeply in love with you**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Saat sepulang sekolah, Itachi berjanji akan menjemput Ino yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, kini sosok pemuda sulung Uchiha itu sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, dan itu membuat para wanita melirik tubuhnya yang tinggi dan gagah itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap suara wanita yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

"Maaf yah, kamu jadi harus menjemputku."

"Hei," Itachi mengangkat dagu Ino dengan lembut, "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, sepertinya akan hujan."

"Un," Ino mengangguk sambil menggandeng lengan Itachi.

Mereka berdua memasuki mobil sedan Itachi, laki-laki itu mengajak Ino ke sebuah gedung yang setengah jadi dengan banyak petugas yang sedang membangunnya.

"Ini yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Ino, posisi mereka kini masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Ya, ini akan menjadi rumah sakit tempat dimana aku akan bekerja nanti," jawab Itachi.

"Waah, besar sekali, kamu benar-benar sukses membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga, Itachi-Kun."

"Ini semua berkat dukunganmu, aku akan berusaha agar kuliahku selesai dengan cepat, setelah itu…" Itachi terdiam, sementara Ino melihat kekasihnya dengan kepala yang sedikit memiring.

"Sampai saatnya tiba…" dengan menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah, Itachi memberanikan diri, "Tolong jangan terima lamaran dari siapapun."

"I-Itachi-Kun…?"

Ino sangat terkejut mendengar permintaan Itachi, bukankah secara tidak langsung Itachi memintanya menunggu untuk dilamar oleh dia? Terlukis senyuman kecil dibibir Ino, kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu meraih wajah Itachi dan menciumnya, "Aku akan selalu menunggu untuk kamu yang memintanya."

Itachi tersenyum dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas, mereka bahkan lupa kalau saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil, saat Itachi merasa hasratnya mulai menaik, dan Ino pun merasa gelisah, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah saling tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, Itachi berucap. "Karena dirumah ada Sasuke dan Sakura... bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di Hotel-ku?" sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ino.

"Itachi… Kun, Sakura sedang kencan dengan Neji, aku yakin Sasuke saat ini sedang di rumah Naruto," jawab Ino sambil membelai rambut Itachi yang panjang itu.

"Kalau begitu… kau lebih memilih _first time_ mu di rumahku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada usil.

Dengan wajah yang langsung merona, Ino mengangguk malu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang, nanti aku telepon orang tuamu supaya kamu diizinkan menginap."

"Hah? Kenapa harus menginap?"

"Karena nanti malam aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur."

"I-Itachi Kun!"

.

.

Kini mata seorang wanita berambut pink sedang tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang sedang bertanding di hadapannya, sambil menopang dagu dengan beralaskan pahanya sendiri, Sakura nama wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Neji-Kun sangat hebat," gumamnya pelan.

Selesai Neji bertanding, laki-laki itu berjalan kearah kekasihnya, kemudian dengan inisiatif Sakura mengambil handuk dan melingkarkannya pada leher Neji.

"Pertandingan yang sangat bagus," ucap Sakura sambil menyeka keringat kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih, aku ganti baju dulu yah, setelah itu kita pergi makan es krim," ujar Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan.

"Okaay," jawab Sakura dengan riang.

Setelah Neji mengurus dan menyelesaikan keperluannya di tempat pertandingan karate itu, dia menggandeng Sakura ke tempat café kecil yang terdekorasi sangat indah, seperti ada gerbang _fairy_ dan bunga-bunga terhias di gerbang itu.

"Waah, tempat ini sangat lucuuu~" ujar Sakura riang.

Sakura memesan es krim dengan rasa strawberry sedangkan Neji memesan kopi caramel, setelah pesanan mereka datang, Sakura memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat hadiah, dan itu membuat Neji menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"Sakura, kamu bisa pulang agak malam?"

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan sendok yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Mau mampir kerumahku? Orang tuaku sedang pergi dinas keluar kota," ajak Neji dengan wajah tersipu.

Melihat Neji yang tersipu, Sakura ikut-ikutan memerah dan gugup, "i-iya, aku mau," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Satu hal yang Sakura lupa.

Hinata dan Neji itu tinggal satu rumah.

Hinata menyukai Naruto.

Dan saat ini Hinata sering berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, apa jadinya kalau Hinata melihat Sakura datang kerumah Neji dan bilang pada Naruto, sudah pasti Naruto akan bilang pada Sasuke bukan?

.

.

"Teme."

"…"

"Teme!"

"…"

"Aku sumpahin kau tuli beneran!"

"Apaa!"

"Kau kesini hanya untuk main game dan mencampakkanku? Tidak sopan!"

Naruto menolak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di kasur laki-laki berambut pirang itu sambil memainkan game consolenya.

"Diam Doba, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini."

"Kalau tidak mood pulang sana, biasanya kau selalu pulang… ah, Sakura-chan tidak ada di rumah yaaa~" ledek Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan laki-laki dingin itu, "Heran, kau ini kenapa bisa suka pada adikmu sendiri sih."

Sasuke terdiam, dan melirik sahabatnya itu, karena Naruto pikir Sasuke akan menghajarnya, maka Naruto sedikit memundur dan melindungi wajahnya, tapi Sasuke justru malah menunduk.

"Aku… bingung, Dobe."

"Heh?"

"Aku juga tidak mau menyakitinya… aku tidak mau menekannya… tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku kalau aku melihat atau mendengar dia bersama laki-laki lain…"

"Itu mungkin hanya obsesimu sayangmu terhadap Sakura-Chan, yaahh, karena orang tuamu kan sudah tidak ada, Itachi juga kan jauh…"

"Itu pikiran awalku… tapi… sejak malam itu… perasaanku padanya makin dalam, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, hanya milikku," gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya.

"Teme… malam itu… memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sih? Sakura-Chan juga bilang hal yang sama denganmu."

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Sasuke panic.

"Bukan cerita sih, lebih tepatnya dia juga bilang 'malam itu' juga, memang apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar kemudian melirik Naruto lagi, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang katanya sejak kejadian malam itu, pikirannya tentang dirimu tidak bisa dihapus, dia selalu terbayang oleh sosokmu," jawab Naruto sambil berfikir.

Ok, jawaban Naruto barusan membuat wajah tuan muda itu sedikit berseri, kemudian dengan antusias, Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto, "Apa kau yakin dia mengucapkan hal itu?"

"A-aw! Iya, dia hanya bingung, karena kalian itu kan saudara kandung, makanya hal ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, hei kau belum jawab, apa yang terjadi malam itu!"

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto, "Aku…"

"Hmm?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini menoleh entah kemana, sambil menatap langit-langit kemudia menutup kedua matanya, Sasuke melanjutkan, "aku memperkosanya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak.

"TEME KAU GILA!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu aku gila! Aku mengakuinya, aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku cemburu pada laki-laki yang kini disukainya, aku kesal karena dia tidak memikirkanku, aku memang gila, Naruto."

"…" Naruto terdiam karena dia saat ini sedang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke Uchiha yang diluar dugaan yang ternyata bisa terlihat sedikit rapuh.

"Teme, dengan membunuh saja kau sudah termasuk criminal, apalagi memperkosa adik kandungmu sendiri," ujar Naruto pelan sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak sadar melakukannya," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tidak sadar? Apa kau tahu berapa orang yang menghentikanmu agar orang itu tidak mati? Walaupun ujung-ujungnya anak itu mati karena kehabisan darah," geram Naruto.

"Siapa suruh dia berani merangkul pinggang Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, kalau seperti itu kan kau tinggal menyuruh anak buahmu melakukannya, jangan mengotori tanganmu," ujar Naruto sambil menyender dikasurnya sendiri.

"Justru yang seperti itu harus kulakukan sendiri, lagi pula orang suruhanku yang kuperintah mengintai Sakura, dia juga kuhajar sampai sekarat, dia kehilangan jejak Sakura sehingga Sakura disentuh oleh anak itu."

"Anak itu saat itu adalah calon pacar Sakura, Teme, kau ini menyeramkan, untung aku sahabatmu, rugi menjadi musuhmu," ledek Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sisi jendela, duduk dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Jadi, mau kau apakan laki-laki kali ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekap gulingnya.

Sambil menghisap kemudian membuang asap rokoknya, Sasuke menyeringai, "Kali ini Sakura didekati serangga yang lumayan kuat, aku harus hati-hati."

"Dia juara karate nasional, kalau kau ikut karate juga, pasti kekuatanmu setara dengannya kok," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, selain kuat, serangga itu juga pintar, sepertinya… dia tahu perasaanku pada Sakura," jawab Sasuke kembali sambil menatap luar rumah dari sisi jendela itu.

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Ya, karena setiap kali dia berpapasan denganku, sorot matanya seolah menantangku," geram Sasuke saat mengingat ketika Neji berpapasan dengannya, dan Neji menatap langsung mata Sasuke, mengingat hal itu, Sasuke menggenggam rokok yang masih menyala itu dengan kencang, "Jangan main-main denganku!"

.

.

Ruangan yang lumayan besar, lampu kamar yang terang, dua insan sedang berciuman di atas ranjang dengan penuh nafsu, walaupun yang terlihat sangat antusias adalah sang laki-laki, sang wanita menerima perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Saat sang wanita merasa tangan sang laki-laki itu meraba dadanya dan membaringkan tubuh wanita itu, sang wanita menahan dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"N-Neji-Kun… T-Tunggu dulu…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji lembut.

"A-aku… aku…"

Neji tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Sakura, "Aku akan bersabar sampai kau siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapan sendu, Sakura bukannya tidak siap, namun saat Neji membaringkannya, entah kenapa malah wajah Sasuke yang terlintas di pikirannya, dia tidak mau bercinta dengan Neji sedangkan pikirannya malah menuju laki-laki lain yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu sendiri.

"Kita ngobrol-ngobrol saja sambil seperti ini yah," ucap Neji sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk dan memeluk balik tubuh Neji.

.

.

"Ngghh~"

Kali ini terlihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang menikmati kegiatannya di atas ranjang, keringat yang peluh menetes dari tubuh sang laki-laki yang berada di atas tubuh wanita itu.

"Ino~" bisik sang laki-laki sambil menjilat leher wanita itu.

"Aahh~ I-Itachi… Kun… l-lebih cepaat~" pinta Ino sambil menjambak rambut Itachi yang sudah tergerai.

Itachi mempercepat gerakannya dan menusuk kekasihnya itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Aahh! Aaahh! Itachiii! Itachiii~"

Sambil mencengkram punggung Itachi, Ino mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"I-Ino~ a-akuu…"

"Nggghhh! Y-yaahhh~, a-aku… aahhnnnn!"

Merasa ada dua dinding yang mengapit kejantanannya, Itachi makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaahhhnnn! Hyaaa~ aaahhnnn~"

"Ino~ a-akuu~ aahh! Akan~"

"Ngghhh~" Ino mengangguk dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Itachi, dengan sekali hentakan yang kencang dan dalam, Ino melepaskan klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Itachi.

Keduanya mengatur nafas yang tidak beraturan itu, Itachi ambruk diatas tubuh Ino kemudian berbisik, "Ingat, malam masih panjang."

"Itachi-Kun~ aku.. lelaah~"

Itachi bangkit dan mengecup bibir Ino, "Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk pemulihan, tenang saja."

Ino tersenyum dan merengkuh wajah Itachi, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," jawab Itachi lembut.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, niatnya untuk menginap dirumah Naruto hilang ketika dia mendengar pengakuan Sakura dari mulut Naruto, ingin sekali Sasuke mengajak bicara adiknya itu dari hati ke hati. Saat Sasuke melihat jam, itu sudah menunjukkan jarum jam kearah angka 10, dan Sasuke memeriksa kamar adiknya.

"…"

Belum pulang.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara yang tidak asing dari luar rumahnya, telinganya focus mendengar percakapan orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Neji-Kun sampai besok."

Ah, orang itu lagi.

Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini Sakura kencan bersama serangga itu.

Sengaja kali ini dia tidak memberi perintah pada anak buahnya Karena dia tahu, Neji itu bukan laki-laki bodoh. bisa-bisa nanti benar-benar ketahuan kalau Sasuke memendam rasa pada adik kandungnya itu.

Saat Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang datang dengan wajah tersipu, Sasuke menegurnya.

"Dari mana! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?"

"Kencan dengan Neji-Kun, sekarang jam 10 dan aku pulang diantar Neji-Kun, jadi tidak masalah," jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Apa-apaan nada itu!" tegur Sasuke saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke-Nii juga membentakku tanpa alasan," jawab Sakura makin ketus.

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menggeram, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyukai orang lain."

"Cukup! Sasuke-Nii, aku tidak mau dikendalikan olehmu, kau bercinta dengan orang lain, lalu kau… melakukan hal itu padaku, mencapku sebagai milikmu, kemudian kau kembali mencampakanku, maaf saja, aku bukan wanita murahan, Sasuke-Nii mungkin bisa mengambil kehormatanku, tapi aku tidak mau dipermainkan."

Ucapan Sakura sangat menusuk hati Sasuke, cengkraman Sasuke makin mengencang dan itu membuat Sakura meringis.

"lepaskan aku, aku memaafkan Sasuke-Nii, aku juga menganggap kalau kejadian malam itu adalah hanya mimpi buruk belaka, jadi kita bisa kembali menjadi adik kakak yang akur seperti dulu," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke.

"…" Sakura terdiam, dia sangat bingung apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu, sebentar tidak mau kehilangan, sebentar ingin melupakannya, sangat labil.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Neji-Kun," ucap Sakura pelan dan itu membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak, "Tolong, bebaskan aku."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura, bisa Sakura rasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar hebat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura... aku mohon..."

Sakura terdiam, sekeras apapun keinginan Sakura untuk sinis pada Sasuke, dia tidak bisa kalau kakaknya sudah merapuh seperti ini, "Maaf Sasuke-Nii... aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Neji-Kun."

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam kamarnya, dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, bahkan Sakura sendiri terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang begitu juga kepiluan, "Aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu sebagi adik, aku sudah benar-benar tenggelam pada perasaan cintaku padamu."

"Sasuke… Nii?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, memejamkan matanya,menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya perlahan "Aku... benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura dan mencoba untuk mencium bibir adiknya itu, Sakura hanya bisa diam, tidak merespon ciuman itu tapi juga tidak menolak ciuman kakaknya itu, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, dengan air mata yang jatuh tanpa dia sadari.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, cuaca mendung kemarin berubah menjadi sangat cerah, sosok pemuda berambut kuning kini sedang terlihat menyetir mobilnya sambil bergumam sebuah nyanyian, matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang dilihatnya sedang berjalan dipinggir trotoar.

_Tiinn Tiin._

Sosok itu menoleh ketika Naruto membuka kaca jendelanya.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Pagi Hinata-Chan, mau kemana?"

"Mau ketempat Sakura, katanya Ino menginap disana."

Naruto melihat Hinata yang kini memakai rok mini berwarna biru donker, kaos putih yang terdapat pita ikatan kecil di bagian dadanya, sungguh manis.

"Nee, Hinata-Chan, temani aku makan ramen dulu, mau? Nanti kita bareng kerumah si teme, gimana?"

"Eehh! B-Boleh," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Masuklah kedalam," perintah Naruto sambil menyengir.

Hinata mengangguk dan bergegas memasuki mobil Naruto.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Naruto terus menerus bercerita tentang Sasuke dan dirinya waktu kecil.

"Dan kau tahu, Hinata-Chan, dulu aku sempat menyukai Sakura-Chan loh," akui Naruto.

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, nafas Hinata terasa sedikit sesak, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan, "Tapi karena aku lebih memilih persahabatnku dengan Teme, jadi aku menyerah deh, dan sekarang aku malah lebih menganggap Sakura-Chan itu seperti adikku sendiri."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau, begitu berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu terang-terangan yah, Naruto-Kun."

"Yaah, karena buat apa disembunyikan, lebih baik kuungkapkan, waktu itu aku ungkapkan pada Teme dulu, walaupun hasilnya aku mendapatkan pukulan yang keras dari dia, hahaha."

Hinata tersenyum kembali, dengan nada lembut, wanita itu berucap, "kau tahu, dulu aku begitu mengagumimu, sampai rasa kagum itu berubah jadi... cinta."

Naruto terdiam, sedikit berfikir dari ucapan Hinata barusan, kemudian ketika laki-laki itu menangkap arti ucapan Hinata, "HEEE?"

Hinata tersenyum ramah, "Kau bilang lebih baik diungkapkan kan?"

"T-Tapi… a-aku tidak menyangka… ehm… anu…. Itu…"

"N-Naruto-Kuunnn! Fokuuss! Fokuusss!" tegur Hinata pada Naruto yang kini grogi sehingga menyetirnya acak-acakan.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan kok," ucap Hinata.

Naruto terdiam dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "M-Mungkin tidak sekarang tapi… aku ingin kau bersabar sampai aku mendapat kepastian dari diriku tentang dirimu, mau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk malu sambil menunduk, suasana diantara mereka kini menghangat, tidak ada yang saling bicara, hanya ada saling lirikan satu sama lain.

.

.

"TEMEEEEE!" panggil Naruto… teriak lebih tepatnya saat Naruto masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha bersama Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto? Hinata? Kenapa bisa berdua kesini?" tanya Itachi yang muncul dari dapur dengan hanya memakai piyama berbentuk yukata sambil membawa 2 cangkir.

"Tadi kami ketemu di jalan, itu untukku yah?" tanya Naruto sambil akan menyambar cangkir yang dipegang Itachi.

"Jangan sentuh! Ini untuk Ino," cegah Itachi.

"Hah? Dimana dia? Cih, lagaknya seperti tuan putri sekali, sampai dibawakan minuman di pagi hari segala," ledek Naruto.

"Dia di kamarku, sudah yah," jawab Itachi singkat.

Hinata dan Naruto saling tatap setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, saat Itachi sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"EEEEHHHH!" keduanya teriak kaget. Sangat telat~

"Kalian berisik sekali sih, pagi-pagi begini~" gumam suara wanita yang membuka pintunya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sakura, selamat pagi," sapa Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata… kenapa bisa bareng Naruto-Nii?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang kini sudah sadar.

"Kami bertemu di jalan," jawab Naruto, "Mana Teme?"

"… dikamarnya?" jawab Sakura namun terdapat pertanyaan juga dikalimat jawab itu.

"Baiklah, aku kesana, ah… Sakura-Chan, wajahmu pucat, ada apa?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan melewati sosok Sakura.

"Hanya kurang tidur, Naruto-Nii," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Oohh, baiklah, jaga kesehatan loh," kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink-nya.

"Ng, terima kasih."

.

.

"Jadiiiii~"

Sepasang mata emerald menatap penuh harapan pada seorang wanita yang kini sedang duduk tepat dihadapannya, bersama dengan wanita yang lain berambut indigo. Mereka bertiga selalu dengan formasi seperti ini di kelas kalau guru tidak ada, duduk melingkari satu meja dan menarik kursi agar saling berdekatan.

"Jadi apa, Sakura?"

"Aahh! Tentu saja kau dan Itachi-Nii! Kapan kalian memberikanku keponakan yang lucu?" ledek Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan bicara terlalu forntal begitu!" tegur Ino yang kini wajahnya sangat memerah.

"Hahaha, jadi Ino, kau dan Itachi-Nii sudah melakukan itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menopang dagunya.

"I-Iya," jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Cih, kau ini, kalau mau tahu rasanya, lakukan sana dengan Neji!" usul Ino dengan nada kesal, karena dari tadi Sakura terus menerus mendesaknya agar cerita tentang pengalaman pertama yang kakaknya lakukan kemarin.

Namun ucapan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam, "Ah, Sakura maaf, omonganku ada yang salah yah?" kata Ino.

"Tidak, bukan kok, santai saja Ino, aku…"

_Teng Neng Neng Neng._

Terdengar suara bel pulang sekolah, Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tas, "aku duluan yah, harus menyiapkan makan malam."

"Iya, salam untuk kakakmu yang sakit jiwa itu yah," celetuk Ino.

"Ino, jangan begitu," tegur Hinata pelan.

"Biar saja, siapa suruh kasar pada Sakura."

"Hahaha, iya iyaa, aku duluan yaah, sampai besok," Sakura melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, hari ini Neji tidak pulang bareng dengannya karena harus mengurusi kegiatan klubnya, makanya Sakura pulang berjalan kaki sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat lelah, tidak biasanya dia lemas seperti ini, apalagi dia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke yang selalu pulang telat. Sakura memaksakan dirinya melangkah ke dapur, tapi saat sampai didapur, Sakura melihat sosok laki-laki sedang membuka kulkas.

"Sasuke-Nii?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke menoleh, "Ah, Sudah pulang?"

"Tumben pulang cepat?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati kakaknya.

"Hn, sedang ingin dirumah saja," jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian saat melihat wajah Sakura, "wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?"

"Ng," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya lelah."

"Memangnya ngapain saja kau seharian disekolah sampai lelah begini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kening adiknya.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, mungkin hanya demam," ucap Sakura sambil menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu demam sendirian," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sudah sangat lama tidak melihat Sasuke tersenyum, ada perasaan lega dan damai saat dia melihat senyum lembut kakak kandungnya itu. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut, Sakura juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum tanpa sadar, dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir adiknya sendiri.

"S-Sasuke-Nii…" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman yang hanya sekedar temple itu dan menatap adiknya, "A-aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji-Kun, kalau aku lakukan ini, berarti aku mengkhianatinya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar, dia tahu, ah tidak, Sasuke bisa merasakan, kalau sekarang Sakura juga perlahan menginginkannya, pasti Sakura terhalang oleh status mereka sebagai saudara.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan sangat lembut, dan itu membuat hati Sakura merasa hangat, "Putuskan Neji, kita pergi dari kota ini, kita jalani hidup berdua."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar usul yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Nii…?"

"Tidak, aku bukan lagi kakakmu, mulai sekarang... aku kekasihmu," dengan ciuman kilat, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura berucap satu katapun.

Sakura sendiri tidak memberontak, mungkin karena demam yang kini membuat Sakura membuka lebar lengannya, dan memeluk leher Sasuke, menerima ciuman Sasuke begitu dalam. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menggendong Sakura masih dengan posisi sambil berciuman menuju kamar Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan kakinya, dia meletakkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjangnya, masih sambil berciuman, Sasuke membuka seragam Sakura satu persatu, hingga atasan Sakura sudah berhasil terbuka, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi seperti saat itu," ucap Sasuke sambil memijat pelan leher Sakura dan mengelus pipi Sakura memakai ibu jarinya, "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke dengan lembut, kemudian Sakura mengangguk dan mencium Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hari ini, Sasuke merasa adiknya ini sangat manja.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, walaupun kau memintanya," bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membuka bra Sakura dan memijat lembut buah dada Sakura, sambil mencium adiknya, dan lebih mengagetkan lagi, Sasuke merasa wanita yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya ini sedang membuka kancing-kancing seragam Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut diam-diam, membiarkan adiknya melakukan kegiatan itu. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, seolah memberi hadiah atas usahanya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam rok Sakura, dan memijat klitoris Sakura yang masih kering itu.

"Nghh~"

Desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke makin menyeringai, apalagi saat Sasuke menggesekkan jari-jarinya pada klitoris Sakura.

"Aangghh! S-Sasuke-Nii!"

"Panggil aku... Sasuke-Kun," bisik Sasuke menggoda sambil memutar jari telunjuknya pada klirotis Sakura.

"Aahhh~ S-Sasuke-Kun~"

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan tubuhnya terdiam, Sasuke... dia tidak menyangka ternyata efek dari panggilan itu sangat berarti baginya, Sakura yang merasakan kegiatan kakaknya itu terhenti memanggil nama itu sekali lagi, "S-Sasuke-Kun? Ada apa?"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, pelukannya mengerat, Sakura sedikit kesakitan namun dia membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya seperti itu, "Maafkan aku." gumam Sasuke.

"Hmm? Untuk?" tanya Sakura polos sambil memeluk balik tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Maaf… maafkan aku karena telah mengajakmu tenggelam di neraka, maafkan aku~" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam namun tatapannya melembut, entah apa yang telah merubah pikiran wanita itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan kakak kandungnya sendiri, saat Sakura akan berucap, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjun ke neraka, biar aku yang menanggung semuanya."

Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan merengkuh wajah laki-laki itu, "Aku akan ikut terjun bersamamu, kita hadapi ini berdua, kamu tidak sendirian, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Sasuke-Kun."

Mendengar kalimat Sakura membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh, kini laki-laki itu duduk dihadapan adiknya, menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan salah satu lengan yang dia tumpu memakai lututnya.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia…. Sedih… atau merasa bersalah…. Aku tidak tahu…"

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu rapuh, Sakura bangkit dan memeluk laki-laki, kakak kandungnya itu.

"Saat ini kita jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu, biar waktu yang menjawab."

Sasuke tersenyum, bibirnya terbuka namun tidak mengeluarkan suara,"Hasratku menurun, sial!"

"Eh?"

"Aku jadi tidak ingin melakukannya, aku… ingin menikmati moment ini," gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tapi… aku punya satu permintaan," ucap Sakura.

"apa itu?"

Sakura mendongak keatas dan Sakura menjajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan Sasuke, "Aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk terus menjalin hubungan dengan Neji-Kun"

"APA? Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!" tolak Sasuke tegas, ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi marah.

"Tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu, kalau untuk ketahuan oleh Itachi-Nii, aku masih belum siap, jadi aku akan memutuskan Neji disaat yang tepat agar tidak ketahuan."

"Dengan beberapa kondisi," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum menandakan ingin mendengar larangan apa yang akan Sasuke lontarkan, "Tidak boleh ciuman! jangan sampai dia merabamu! danTidak boleh melakukan sex dengannya!"

"Hihihi, okay!," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang manis.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu, aku mohon," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, aku janji," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup Sakura dan mereka tiduran sambil berpelukan, menikmati moment-moment bersama yang bisa dinikmati kalau hanya berada di rumah.

"Sakura, satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut adik kandung yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"…" Sakura terdiam, dan tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, "Tidak tahu… hanya saja, pikiranku selalu menuju tentangmu, tubuhku merindukan sentuhanmu, aku sendiri bingung, apa bisa nanti aku memainkan sandiwara dengan baik."

"Kau jahat, kenapa aku jadi kasihan pada serangga itu yah?" ujar Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi menyebut serangga," Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "Kamu jangan begitu, dia mempunyai nama, lagipula, kalau memang harus terjun ke neraka, kita harus jahat bukan?"

Sasuke membatu mendengar kalimat Sakura yang dilontarkannya entah secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, entah dia harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya, haruskan dia senang karena akhirnya Sakura menerimanya dan memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya? Haruskan dia merasa sedih karena Sakura meminta izin untuk tetap berhubungan dengan Neji? Ataukah dia harus merasa bersalah karena telah merubah adiknya dari wanita baik dan lugu menjadi wanita yang jahat? Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya, kini dia hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sore hari yang dia lewati bersama adik kandungnya tercinta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : raffa kembali muncul disini, maaf yah kalau chap ini kurang panjang, dan maaf saya ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, saya hanya bisa membuka laptop malam hari, jadi mata saya sedikit ngantuk ini, maaf yah, soalnya saya sudah kerja sekarang, jadi mungkin akan lama updatenya, sekali lagi maaf yah...**


	5. Chapter 5

**untuk chapter ini, saya sengaja bikin full SasuSaku, maaf yah yang nungguin naruHina, ItaIno atau nejiSaku, mungkin di chapter depan, okay, btw... saya belum bisa edit-edit lagi ini, soalnya saya masih di kantor, takut ketauan boss, hehehehee...  
><strong>

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah menembus ruangan dan menyorot langsung melalui sela-sela jendela, sepasang mata _onyx_ perlahan terbuka dan membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang masuk itu, dengan bantuan tangan kanannya, sosok laki-laki itu mengucek pelan kedua matanya dan sedikit bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan lengan kirinya, laki-laki itu menatap sosok wanita yang kini sedang tertidur lelap beralaskan lengannya, dengan datar namun penuh kasih sayang.

Disingkirkannya rambut berwarna pink dari wajah yang terlihat mulus itu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri pada wajah adiknya dan mencium pipi Sakura dengan sangat lembut, kemudian ciuman itu pindah pada keningnya, masih bibirnya menempel pada kening, kini Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura memakai tangannya yang bebas, belaiannya cukup untuk membuat mata _emerald_ itu terbuka.

"Engh~"

Desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata yang baru bangun itu dengan lembut, "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

"Eng~ Pagi, Sasuke-N… Kun."

Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, Sasuke memainkan rambut Sakura dan Sakura sendiri membelai beberapa helai rambut Sasuke, saat Sakura menoleh kearah jam dinding, matanya langsung melotot.

"KYAAAAA! Sudah jam 9! Kita telaaaaaaaaat!" dengan kencang Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Benar-benar merusak suasana romantis yang susah payah Sasuke ciptakan.

"Hari ini kita tidak usah masuk saja," usul Sasuke masih santai di atas kasur.

"Tidak masalah untukmu, tapi masalah untukku, astaga! Hari ini ulangan Bahasa Inggris! Gawaaat, gawaaatt!" sambil mondar-mandir, Sakura membuka seluruh pakaiannya, tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda itu, saat ini Sakura benar-benar sedang panik.

"Bahasa Inggris itu gampang, Sakura, santai saja," ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dan memungut pakaian adiknya itu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Itu karena kamu pintar, aku kan di bawah standar!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hhhh, aku siapkan sarapan yah," sambil meletakkan pakaian adiknya di keranjang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar, membuatkan Sakura dan dirinya sarapan, setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di luar untuk siap-siap.

.

.

"UCHIHA SAKURA! KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA HAH!"

Bentakan yang sangat keras terlontar dari seorang guru cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam sambil memegang buku, tentu saja bentakan itu dilontarkan untuk anak perempuan yang baru saja datang di tengah-tengah ujian. Satu kelas memandang Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin karena guru yang dipanggil dengan Kurenai itu kalau sudah marah sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat tatapan sangar dari guru itu berubah menjadi sedikit melembut dan wajahnya memerah, begitu juga anak-anak wanita di kelas itu, karena saat ini…

"Maaf, Kurenai-Sensei, ini semua salahku yang menyebabkan adikku terlambat, kalau mau hukum, hukumlah aku," Sasuke datang menarik tubuh Sakura kebelakangnya dan bersikap sopan pada sensei nya itu.

"U-Uchiha…ehem! Yaah, kali ini kau kumaafkan," ucap Kurenai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kyaaaaa! Uchiha-Senpaaaaaiii!" dengan sangat kompak, wanita satu kelas semua teriak bersamaan.

"Aku beruntung sekali hari ini masuk, bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan masuk ke kelas kita!"

"Sssttt! Kalian diam! Ini waktunya ujian!" tegur Kurenai yang masih salting.

"ugh, inilah alasan aku tidak mengizinkanmu datang ke kelasku," gumam Sakura pelan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Pulang nanti tunggu aku selesai klub," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi aku-"

"Ini perintah!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar Sasuke menegaskan kalimatnya, seharusnya hari ini dia janji akan menemani Neji untuk latihan, dia tidak mau mengingkar janji, tapi lebih tidak mau lagi kalau melihat kakaknya itu marah. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya.

Kurenai mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di tempatnya, langsungs saja Ino melempar secarcik kertas.

_Sepertinya hubunganmu dan kakakmu yang sakit jiwa itu sudah membaik._

Sakura menghela nafas, dia tahu bahwa Ino sangat sebal pada Sasuke, makanya dia tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya, akhirnya Sakura membalas.

_Ya, kau tahu kan Sasuke-Nii tidak bisa lama-lama bermusuhan denganku._

"Uchiha Sakura, kalau kau tidak mau dikeluarkan dari kelas, berhenti melempar kertas!"

"B-Baik sensei," jawab Sakura gugup.

Saat istirahat, Naruto terus menerus memandangi wajah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap langit dari sisi jendela sambil mendengarkan iPod nya.

"Hhhmmmmm."

Sasuke melirik kearah sahabatnya dan dengan ketus, "Apa?"

"Wajahmu berubah," ujar Naruto sembari seolah menganalisa wajah laki-laki dingin itu.

"…" Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan, "Lebih baik kau kencani saja gadis Hyuuga itu sana! Dari pada mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Dan sejak kapan kau peduli pada urusanku? Teme, kau benar-benar berubah… Sakura-Chan hebat, bisa mengubahmua hanya dalam jangka waktu satu hari," ucap Naruto seolah terkagum pada perubahan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang hanya sedikit itu.

"Nee, Teme… apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-Chan tadi malam?"

Sebelum Naruto bertanya kebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah memberi jawaban melalui tatapan mata yang seolah akan membunuhnya apabila Naruto mengucapkan satu kata lagi.

"O-Okay, maafkan aku…"

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa hanya minum susu?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Kau kesiangan makanya tidak sempat yah membuat bekal, ini kita makan berdua bekalku," tawar Ino.

"Tidak Ino, terima kasih… aku tidak lapar," secara halus Sakura menolak.

"Oh iya, aku cari Neji-Kun dulu yah," Sakura pamit bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata dan Ino menatap sosok Sakura yang terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia lesu yah?" tanya Ino pada Hinata, sambil melahap bekalnya Hinata menjawab, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan pada kita."

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas Neji, begitu sampai di sana, Sakura mencari sosok Neji yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya, saat Sakura hendak memanggilnya, salah satu suara dari kelas itu berucap, "Hyuuga! Pacarmu datang mencarimu."

Terima kasih untuk laki-laki tadi karena membuat seluruh kelas saat ini menatap Sakura. Dia melihat Neji datang sambil tersenyum, namun yang Sakura berikan adalah tatapan seolah ingin mengatakan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Neji-Kun… maaf nanti sepulang sekolah aku-"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke melarangmu pergi kan?" potong Neji sambil menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Dengan ragu Sakura menjawab, "Ng, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat protektif."

"Hahaha, wajar, aku juga kadang begitu terhadap Hinata."

"Maaf yah, lain waktu aku usahakan," ucap Sakura sekali lagi.

"Iya, santai saja."

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," pamit Sakura, saat Sakura membalikan badannya, Neji menarik lengan Sakura dan mencium kening wanita itu di seluruh hadapan para murid.

"Nanti aku telepon," ucap Neji.

Wajah Sakura memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang, "I-Iya."

Sakura berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya, entah kenapa saat ini dia jadi merasakan hal yang sangat dilemma, baru saja tadi malam dia memutuskan untuk perlahan meninggalkan Neji dan berada di sisi kakaknya, tapi dengan sekejap Neji berhasil kembali mengambil hatinya.

Itu karena Neji adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang tidak takut mengajaknya pacaran walau Sasuke sudah sangat sinis padanya, Neji juga satu-satunya laki-laki selain Naruto yang berani berbicara pada Sakura didepan Sasuke, dan satu lagi…

Sakura pernah menyukai Neji, perasaan suka yang tulus.

Namun sekarang… perasaan itu tercampur oleh perbuatan kakaknya yang telah membuat hati Sakura terbelah dua.

Sakura terus berjalan sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar putus dari Neji dengan cara agar Neji tidak sakit hati dan tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mereka putus, dan bagaimana nanti caranya mempertahankan hubungan dengan Sasuke agar Itachi tidak tahu, bagaimana kedepannya nanti? Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Apakah kalau Sakura menerima Sasuke itu keputusan yang baik untuk semuanya?

Kita rasa itu keputusan yang salah bukan?

Kini Sakura merasa langkahnya sedikit berat, kepalanya sedikit pusing, jalannya pun sudah tidak stabil, entah kenapa pandangannya mulai rabun.

Sasuke yang kini masih mendengarkan iPodnya secara tidak sengaja melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya, namun Sasuke langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan adik kandungnya itu.

Begitu Sakura akan tumbang, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, melepaskan _earphone_ dan melempar iPodnya kesembarang arah, dan berlari menuju Sakura yang kini sudah pingsan di koridor.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto yang melihat aksi sahabatnya langsung mengikuti dari belakang, Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Sakura, begitu dia menyentuh leher adiknya, "_Panas sekali_."

"Naruto, titip tas Sakura, aku akan membawanya pulang," perintah Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, lebih baik dibawa pulang," jawab Sasuke sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura, aksi Sasuke dilihat banyak orang dan itu membuat para siswi sangat iri.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, Sasuke berfikir, kalau memang Sakura demam, seharusnya Sasuke tertular karena mereka kemarin sempat berciuman.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dikamarnya dan berlari kembali kearah dapur untuk mengambil baskom, handuk dan es batu. Setelah dapat semua, Sasuke berlari lagi ke kamar Sakura dan mencelupkan handuk itu kemudian di kompresnya kening Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Dia melihat wajah Sakura lumayan pucat dan nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke kembali kedapur untuk mengambil obat penurun panas, setelah ditemukan, anak kedua Uchiha itu mengambil air minum hangat dan kembali ke kamar, melihat Sakura yang masih belum sadar, Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas, dia masukan pil itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu meminum air hangat itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Secara otomatis Sakura menelan semua cairan itu, dan hal itu membuat mata Sakura terbuka.

"Sasuke… Nii?" gumam Sakura sangat pelan dan lemah, saat ini Sasuke tidak mementingkan dengan embel-embel apa Sakura memanggilnya, saat ini yang di khawatirkannya hanyalah kondisi Sakura.

"Sstt, tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," ujar Sasuke sambil membelai pipi adiknya.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang tadi memegang pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sakura, sambil menyeringai, Sasuke berbisik, "Kalau kau sehat nanti, aku akan menghukummu karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan, untuk saat ini… istirahatlah… tuan putriku."

.

.

Dua jam Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang kini sudah tertidur lelap, padahal tadi pagi begitu bersemangat, tapi kenapa dipertengahan sekolah dia bisa tumbang? Sasuke berkali-kali memeriksa kening adiknya dan terasa panasnya sudah menurun, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tapi setidaknya sudah membaik. Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang handphone, mengirim pesan pada Naruto agar mencegah teman-teman Sakura datang kerumah dan mengantar Sakura pada malam hari saja.

"Sasuke-Nii~…?" suara lemah memanggil namanya, dan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh pada adiknya yang kini tengah membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada Sakura.

"Ng~ sudah mendingan, tadi aku pusing sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Kita ke dokter yah? Kamu aneh, demam tapi tidak flu," tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak mau… aku sudah lumayan membaik kok," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi janji, kalau besok pagi keadaanmu masih lemas sedikit saja, kita ke dokter," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Hhmm, Sasuke… Kun."

"Hn?" sambil sedikit tersenyum, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, dan itu sangat membuat Sakura salting bukan main.

"Ng… Aku… lapar…"

"…"

"…"

"Mau pasta?" tawar Sasuke.

"Buatanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu namun penuh dengan tatapan berharap, Sasuke yang sangat tidak bisa menolak tatapan itu akhirnya menghele nafas, "Hhh, baiklah."

"Yeaaayy! Terima kasih oniichaaaaaan," ucap Sakura girang sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Jujur sudah lama Sasuke tidak merasakan pelukan Sakura sambil memanggilnya dengan nada manja seperti ini, tanpa dilihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke kini tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk balik tubuh adiknya.

Keadaan peluk memeluk itu berlanjut, tidak ada yang saling melepaskan satu sama lain, tadi Sakura bilang dia lapar, Sasuke bilang dia akan membuatkan pasta… tapi kenapa mereka tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, namun nadanya terdengar begitu sexy ditelinga Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sakura, untunglah wajah adiknya tidak sepucat tadi, Sasuke tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam bingung kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya, tapi Sakura tidak terkejut, karena sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini yang suka main cium saja. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa atmosfir mereka berubah, jadi lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan lengan dibelakang leher Sasuke, kedua bibir mereka sekarang saling bertaut, dan lagi Sasuke mulai menjilat bibir Sakura dan meminta adik dan juga kekasihnya itu membuka mulutnya. Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya, Sakura tidak terbiasa dengan permainan lidah, jadi gerakannya masih sangat kaku, namun Sasuke menikmatinya, itu artinya dialah yang pertama kali buat Sakura.

Seperti tidak ada yang mau berhenti , Sasuke mulai meraba leher Sakura dan membelainya dengan lembut, tindakannya membuat Sakura sedikit menaikkan bahunya karena merasa geli.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, nafas mereka sudah sama-sama panas, mata Sakura pun seperti terhipnotis oleh mata Sasuke, laki-laki bermata onyx ini kemudian mulai mengecup leher Sakura dan mencium serta menjilat daun telinga adiknya, membuat Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Eng!" desah Sakura tertahan, Sasuke tidak suka mendengar Sakura menahan desahannya, karena itu Sasuke mulai melakukan hal yang lebih nekat, dibaringkannya tubuh Sakura kemudia dicium lagi bibir mungilnya, tangan Sasuke kini menjalar kearah dada Sakura, masih beralaskan seragam, Sasuke memijat pelan dada kanan Sakura.

"Nghh~."

"Keluarkan… Sakura… aku ingin mendengarnya," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam seragam Sakura, saat ini Sakura bingung harus menolak atau tidak, dia ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya meminta untuk lebih, akhirnya yang Sakura lakukan sekarang hanyalah terus menerus mendesah akibat perlakuan kakaknya yang makin nekat itu.

Sasuke melepaskan jilatan yang dari tadi dia lakukan di leher Sakura, dia tidak mau membuat tanda di leher Sakura karena pasti nanti teman-temannya akan bertanya macam-macam, Sasuke membuka seragam Sakura, terlihat buah dada Sakura yang sangat menggoda. Saat ini Sasuke sangat lapar akan tubuh adiknya sendiri, dicium dada sebelah kanan dan dihisap sekencang-kencangnya, sehingga menimbulkan tanda merah disana.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! Besok aku pelajaran renang!" tegur Sakura mencoba mendorong kepala Sasuke.

"Izin saja, hari ini kau kan sakit," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap dua benda kenyal itu.

"Kakak yang mesum," gumam Sakura malu.

"Adik yang menggoda," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke membuka kait bra Sakura, begitu terlepas, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius, "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk, kedua tangannya menutupi buah dada yang indah itu, dengan pelan Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menghalangi pemandangannya, "Aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan," bisik Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah kembali menciumnya, kini dengan tangan yang meraba dada Sakura. Sasuke sangat tidak sabaran, sudah belasan tahun dia menunggu untuk sampai moment ini tiba. Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya menjadi kearah bukit Sakura, pertama Sasuke mulai menjilat putting Sakura dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menggeram kecil.

"Eengh~"

Kemudian Sasuke menghisap pelan putting adik-, kekasihnya itu. Sambil meraba dada satunya lagi, seperti bayi yang kehausan Sasuke menghisap dan sedikit mengigit putting yang sudah mengeras akibat perlakuannya itu, Sasuke terus memutar-mutarkan lidahnya disekitar area putting Sakura, tangannya kini beralih kebawa, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Sakura.

"Aahhn!" Sakura tersentak karena kaget.

Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam sambil menyeringai, karena Sakura sudah basah, dan jari tengah Sasuke merasakan bahwa kewanitaan Sakura kini tengah berdenyut.

"Kau menantikannya yah?" tanya Sasuke lembut namun menggoda.

"J-Jangan bertanya seperti itu," ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.  
>"Tidak! Jangn palingkan wajahmu, lihat aku! Tatap aku," ujar Sasuke, dan Sakura menurutinya, "Ya, seperti itu, aku ingin kita bercinta dengan kamu yang menatapku seperti ini."<p>

Sasuke mulai memainkan klitoris Sakura, menggesekkan jarinya pada klitoris yang sudah basah itu.

"Aaannhh! Eengghh~~"

Digoyangkannya jari tengah Sasuke, memainkan klitoris adiknya sendiri, sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

"Aaahhh~ aaaaahhh~"

Merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar, Sakura memeluk erat punggung Sasuke.  
>"S-Sasuke! B-berhentii~"<p>

"Sshhh, tenang… keluarkan saja."

Sasuke mempercepat goyangan pada klitoris Sakura, "Aaahhnn! Aah~ aahh~ Hyaaaaa!"

Sasuke merasakan cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura dan mencoleknya memakai jari-jarinya.

"Aahhn~" dan itu membuat Sakura kembali mendesah.

Sasuke menjilat cairan itu, Sakura melihat kakaknya yang menjilat cairannya sendiri, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sakit melihatnya, karena saat ini dia membayangkan sebelumnya Sasuke sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dengan wanita lain, menyadari Sakura memasang wajah sendu, Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau tidak suka yah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan begitu… kamu… ini yang pertama kali buatku, tapi Sasuke-Kun… kau sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dengan wanita lain… apalagi dengan yang kemarin itu…"

"Stop!" Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura memakai telapak tangannya, "Sekedar informasi, Tuan Putri! mereka memang pernah menghisap kejantanannku, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang kuizinkan untuk meminumnya, aku juga tidak pernah mencicipi cairan mereka."

"Huaaaa! Sasuke-Nii! Jangan terlalu blak-blakan untuk pengucapannya."

"Asal kau tahu, kau lah wanita pertama yang pernah kurasakan, kau wanita pertama yang kucium, kau wanita pertama yang benar-benar kusentuh, kumohon percayalah," ucap Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

"B-Benarkah?"  
>"Benar."<p>

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak bohong."

"Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya ahli sekali?"

"…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, terlihat tanda empat siku muncul di dahi laki-laki itu, "Sakura… bisa tidak, kau tidak menurunkan suasana seperti ini?"

"Haaaaa… aku kan Cuma bertanya," Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, seolah ngambek karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

"Baiklah! Aku terlihat ahli? Mungkin itu karena aku sering menemani si Dobe itu menonton hentai!"

"…" mulut Sakura ternganga.

"Sasuke-Nii nonton hentai! Kau? Sosok laki-laki yang pendiam dan dingin ternyata suka nonton hen-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cara menciumnya, kini tangan Sasuke membuka rok Sakura dan celana dalamnya.

"Enggh! Mmppffff!"

Merasa Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Curang! Kau masih berpakaian lengkap!" ucap Sakura smabil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Benar-benar, wanita ini, belum pernah ada yang berani menunjuk langsung wajah Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya, apalagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Kau tahu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat daun telinga Sakura, "Aku lebih suka mempraktekannya denganmu, dari pada melakukannya dengan wanita lain tapi membayangkanmu."

Mereka kini saling tatap, bisa Sasuke lihat sekarang wajah Sakura sangat memerah, kemudian Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan berucap, "Kau yang lepas."

Sakura kini sudah dalam keadaan telanjang, perlahan Sakura mendekati tubuh Sasuke, dan melepas blezer yang Sasuke kenakan, setelah itu Sakura membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu, setelah selesai, Sakura makin malu ketika melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke yang sangat berbentuk itu, tanpa disadari, Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Detak jantungmu, terasa cepat," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Itu karena kamu."

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian arah mata Sakura menuju bawah, yaitu kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegak dari tadi.

"Sepertinya terlihat sesak," tanya Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri, namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa…" Sasuke dengan malu mencoba mengatakannya, "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, Sakura paham apa arti dari 'mencoba' nya itu, walaupun polos, percayalah, Sakura tidak polos-polos banget untuk mencerna arti itu. Sakura tersenyum dan membuka resleting celana Sasuke.

"S-Sakura?"

Dan terlihatlah kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka kalau kejantanan Sasuke akan sebesar ini. Perlahan Sakura mencium ujungnya dan menjilatnya.

"Aahh~ S-Sakura~"

Dan entah mengapa, Sakura sangat senang mendengar Sasuke mendesahkan namanya, dia ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, maka dari itu, Sakura memasukan seluruh kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya.

_Slep._

"A-Aaaaahhh~ Sakuraa~ yeeaah~" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya saat ini.

Sakura memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil mengemut kejantanan Sasuke, dia juga memijat kedua bola Sasuke.

"S-Sakuraa~ b-berhentii! a-akuu akaan~ aaaahhh~"

Telat.

Sasuke menyemburkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri langsung menelannya, setelah menelan cairan kakaknya sendiri, Sakura terdiam, sedangkan Sasuke mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah… hah…. Sakura… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari membelai pipi Sakura.

"Rasanya… aneh…sedikit pahit…" ucap Sakura dengan tampang polos.

"…" Sasuke terdiam menatap lembut wajah Sakura, kemudian ditarik wajah adiknya dan Sasuke menjilat sisa spermanya sendiri, seolah tidak membiarkan Sakura mencicipinya sendiri, "Jauh lebih baik setelah menempel dibibirmu."

Sakura kembali memerah wajahnya, kemudian Sasuke membuat tubuh Sakura menjadi terlentang, dan wajah laki-laki itu menghadap pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! Apa yang kau- aaahhnn!"

Sasuke langsung menjilat kewanitaan Sakura dengan cepat, lidahnya naik turun dan sedikit menggesek lidahnya dengan klitoris Sakura.

"Hyaa~~ aaahhnn! Aahh~ ah~ aaahhh~ aassshhh~"

Sakura mendesah kencang sambil menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke, menandakan dia menyukai perlakuan Sasuke. Untung Itachi tidak ada, jadi mereka bisa bernyanyi sepuas mereka tanpa harus ketakutan akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya didalam lorong Sakura.

"Aahnnn! S-Sasukeeee! Aaahhh~"

Sasuke mengganti lidahnya memakai jari-jarinya, perlahan dimasukkan langsung dua jari dan itu membuat pinggu Sakura bergoyang, menandakan dia menikmatinya, Sasuke tersenyum, dan dia menambahkan tiga jari.

"Akh!" Sakura mulai kesakitan, namun Sasuke berusaha untuk membuatnya rilex, sampai tiga jari sudah lancar keluar masuk, Sasuke melepaskan semua jari-jarinya, kemudian Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sangat cantik saat ini, dipenuhi dengan keringat juga ekspresinya yang sangat menggoda.  
>"Kau milikku," gumam Sasuke bersamaan dengan dia memasukkan kejantanannya kepada kewanitaan Sakura.<p>

Sakura mendongak keatas ketika merasakan kewanitaannya ditusuk oleh benda tumpul, memang ini bukan yang pertama bagi Sakura, saat Sasuke memperkosanya dulu, Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan seberapa besar kejantanan Sasuke, tapi sekarang, Sakura sudah melihatnya, apalagi Sakura ikut merasakannya.

"Aakkhh!"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, menanam kejantanannya didalam tubuh Sakura, "Bisa kau rasakan, Sakura? Tubuhku, berada didalam tubuhmu," ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sakura sangat menyukai moment ini, dimana Sasuke menunjukan sisi lembutnya, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke, menandakan Sakura sudah siap untuk kelanjutannya.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, ingin Sakura merasakan sensasi yang juga dia rasakan.

"Aah~ ah~ Annhh~"

"Ukh… kau sempit sekali," ujar Sasuke sedikit terkekeh.

"S-Sasuke-Kun aaannhh~"

Mulut Sakura terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak dapat keluar karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini membuatnya melayang.

"Kau ingin aku mempercepatnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan, dan Sakura mengangguk.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya dan menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Aaaaaahhnnn! Hyaaa~ aahh~ aaahh~~ S-Sasu~ keee~"

"Ugh~ hah… hah… aahh~"

"Aahhnn~ c-ceepaaathh~ aaahhhnn~"

Sasuke makin mempercepat genjotannya sambil melumat bibir Sakura, dengan satu hentakan keras, Sasuke merasa dinding kewanitaan Sakura mengencang, menjepit kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ah~ S-Sakuraa~ a-aku akan…"

"Hyaa~ aaahhn~ S-Sasukeeeee!" Sakura mencapai klimaksnya, dan Sasuke juga akan mencapai klimaksnya, laki-laki berambut raven itu langsung mencabut kejantanannya dan menyemprotkan spermanya di atas tubuh Sakura.

"hah… hah… hah…" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan kemudian ambruk diatas tubuh Sakura.

"Apa Sasuke-Kun senang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sulit untuk di artikan ekspresinya, Lebih dari itu, aku bahagia."

"Hihihi, syukurlah, aku juga bahagia kalau Sasuke-Kun bahagia," jawab Sakura.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling pandang dan tersenyum, lalu Sasuke berucap, "Mandi?"

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk, "Tapi pakai air hangat yah."

"Iya iya," Sasuke bangkit dan menyelimuti tubuh adiknya memakai seprai sampai kelehernya, kemudian menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-Kun," panggil Sakura, "Mungkin akan memakan waktu, tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku ingin mencari waktu yang pas untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Neji-Kun"

"Hhh, yaah demi hubungan kita, aku akan bersabar," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Sasuke-Kun, aku serius, apapun yang terjadi, jangan lukai Neji-Kun," pinta Sakura.

Setelah memasuki kamar mandi, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya, "Kau tahu, apapun akan kulakukan untuk dapat bersamamu seperti ini, aku sudah menunggu belasan tahun sebelumnya, jadi menunggu untuk beberapa saat seperti yang kau minta, itu tidak masalah bagiku, asal kau pegang satu janji padaku."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ako mohon dengan sangat… jangan melakukan hubungan sex dengannya."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini berekspresi pilu, dengan tangan yang terbungkus kain, Sakura berjalan mendekat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan. "Aku janji."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya, "Siapapun yang menghalangi hubungan kita, siapapun yang akan mencoba melukaimu, aku akan membunuhnya, pegang kata-kataku."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tubuh Sakura sedikit merinding, dia tidak mengira kalau Sasuke akan sampai mengucapkan kalimat 'membunuh' itu dengan santai dan seolah tidak ada keraguan untuk melakukannya.

Dalam pelukan kakaknya sendiri, Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan pelukan yang entah kapan lagi bisa dia rasakan, tidak ada yang tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Kini Sakura merasa kembali pusing, tubuhnya kembali lemas, namun wanita itu berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri di dalam pelukan sang kakak juga kekasihnya.

Untuk Neji? Sakura memang berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hubungan sex dengannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Neji? Neji bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang akan menyerahkan wanita yang dicintainya begitu saja, apa yang akan Neji lakukan apabila dia tahu kalau Sakura dan Sasuke sudah melakukan hubungan terlarang yang penuh dosa ini? Dan bagaiman dengan Itachi kalau dia sampai tahu?

Semua hal itu ditepis habis-habisan oleh kedua insan yang sedang saling membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtub dengan riang. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang sangat bahagia, ekspresi yang tidak pernah Naruto lihat sama sekali, juga Sakura.

Tuhan, mereka berdua benar-benar saling jatuh cinta.

Sasuke bersyukur bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke bersyukur mencintai Sakura, Sasuke bersyukur bisa bersama dengan Sakura, mereka sama-sama bersyukur akan hal itu. Bahkan mereka bingung haruskan bersyukur atau menyesali… bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : jujur kemampuan saya berfantasy tentang lemon jadi berkurang T_T *ubek2 dvd hentai***

**mungkin chapter depan bakalan lebih ekstrim, oh iya, bakal ada abuse dari Sasuek ke Sakura nanti, heheheheheee, ditunggu saja yah.**

next chap :

"Sakura, kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? wajamu itu pucat loh."

"Iya Neji-Kun, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi, nanti filmnya keburu dimulai."

"Sakura, Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

"Mau menjadi pacarku? aku janji akan menyayangimu."

"Naruto... Kun..."

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat aneh, apa di sekolah dia juga begitu?"

"Kamu terlalu banyak pikiran Itachi-Kun, sebaiknya kamu istirahat."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

.

.

"Aku tahu semuanya."

"N-Neji-Kun!"

"Sakura! sadarlah, yang kalian lakukan itu adalah sebuah dosa besar! apa kau ingin Itachi mengetahuinya? orang tuamu sudah tidak ada, bagaimana perasaan Itachi kalau mengetahui bahwa kedua adik kandungnya menjalani hubungan terlarang!"

"Neji-Kun, aku mohon jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, aku... tidak mau sampai Itachi-Nii baku hantam dengan Sasuke-Kun."

"Kenapa harus baku hantam? Sasuke harusnya mengerti!"

"Tidak... kau tidak mengerti... Sasuke-Kun... dia berbeda, pemikirannya berbeda dari orang-orang normal, karena itu... aku harus ada di sisinya."

.

.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau dengar itu!"

"Ahn~ S-Sasuke-Kuun~"

"Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menghalangi kita!"

"J-Jangaan! Sasuke-Kun aku mohoon~"

.

.

"kau sudah tahu semua ini, Hinata?"

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Aku harus beri tahu Itachi-Kun."

"Tunggu Ino! bukan porsi kita untuk memberi tahunya."

"Tidak untukmu, Naruto, tapi aku kekasihnya dan sahabat Sakura, aku tidak menyangka kalian mendukung hal terlarang seperti ini."

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Adik anda, terkena Leukimia."

**no matter how hard we try, they never understand our feelings**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Waktu berganti begitu cepat, hubungan terlarang kedua adik-kakak ini terbungkus rapi oleh scenario yang diciptakan oleh mereka, bulan demi bulan pun berganti. Setiap Itachi berkunjung kerumah, Sakura maupun Sasuke selalu bisa bersikap biasa, dan Itachi pun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang aneh dari mereka.

Hari ini waktu Itachi berkunjung, dan musim dingin pun telah tiba. Ino yang merupakan kekasih Itachi, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu selalu menginap saat Itachi berkunjung. Matahari pai di musim dingin tidak terlalu menyilaukan, namun pemilik mata aquamarine ini terbuka pelan bukan karena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela, melainkan dari aktivitas seseorang yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Ngh~ Itachi-Kun… tadi malam kan sudah~"

Itachi yang kini sedang meraba dada Ino hanya menyeringai, diangkatnya tubuh kekasihnya itu dan dibaringkan di atas dadanya, "Aku ingin _morning sex_."

"Haah? Tapi aku masih mengantuuk~"

"Kalau begitu aku buat kau tidak mengantuk," ucap Itachi yang langsung membaringkan tubuh Ino menjadi dibawahnya.

Itachi langsung melebarkan paha Ino dan mencium daerah sensitive Ino, kemudian perlahan menjilatnya pelan. Karena tadi malam mereka habis bercinta, jadi saat ini Ino tidak mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

"Ahn~ I-Itachi-Kun~"

Cepat sekali Ino menjadi basah, dan itu membuat Itachi makin menyeringai. Itachi menghentikan jilatannya dan menggantikannya memakai jarinya, dua jari langsung dimasuki dan menggoyangkan didalam kewanitaan Ino, sembari ibu jari Itachi menggoyangkan klitoris Ino.

"Aahhnn! Hyaaa~ I-Ita… chiii~ aaaahhhnnn~~" Ino mendesah hebat saat dia merasakan klimaksnya.

"Hehehe, cepat sekali," ucap Itachi sambil menjilat cairan Ino.

Laki-laki yang kini sudah sukses menjadi dokter di rumh sakit yang baru saja dibangun itu kini memposisikan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Ino, dengan sekali hentakan, Itachi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aaahnn~ ngghh`" desahan Ino membuat Itachi makin tersangsang, Itachi merengkuh wajah Ino dan mencium bibir wanitanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Itachi lembut.

"Ngghh~ aku.. juga mencintaimu~"

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sasuke yang melihat sosok adik kandungnya itu dari belakang jadi ingin sedikit menjahilinya, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi" bisik Sasuke.

"Ah.. Sasuke-Nii? jangan memelukku begini, nanti dilihat Itachi-Nii," tegur Sakura dengan suara yang sama berbisiknya.

"Tidak… dia sedang melakukan ritual pagi dengan Yamanaka," jawab Sasuke sambil menciumi leher Sakura.

"Enh~ S-Sasuke-Nii~, aku sedang sibuk…"

"Memangnya aku memintamu untuk berhenti? Kamu lakukan saja kegiatanmu, sedangkan aku melakukan kegiatanku," ujar Sasuke yang kini tangannya membelai kewanitaan Sakura dari luar.

"Ahn! S-Sasuke-Nii! j-jangan~"

"Ssshhh, kamu nikmati saja, ini salam pagi dariku," Sasuke melingkarkan lengan kirinya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah memasuki celana dalam Sakura.

"Ungh~ nnggghhh~ aaahhh~" desah Sakura yang tertahan membuat Sasuke jadi menginginkannya, bisa dibilang ini boomerang bagi Sasuke, yang tadinya ingin menjahili Sakura, sekarang malah dia yang ber ereksi.

Sasuke menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang pada bokong Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura tersentak, "S-Sauske-Nii! tidak… aku mohon jangan disini… aaaahhhhh~"

Saat Sakura mendesah kencang karena tusukan jari Sasuke, laki-laki itu menutup mulut Sakura dengan menciumnya, gerakan tangan Sasuke makin cepat.

"Hhhmmm~ nngggg~ ngghhhh~" dalam ciuman pagi yang panas itu, Sakura mengeluarkan cairannya, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan memberi Sakura oksigen.

Sambil menyeringai dan menjilat cairan adiknya sendiri, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, "Sarapan yang sangat lezat."

Sakura hanya berusaha berdiri normal sambil kembali memotong bawang yang sempat tertunda itu, "Sasuke-Nii… jahil!"

.

.

Ketika sarapan siap, Itachi dan Ino baru turun dari kamarnya, Sakura melihat perubahan Ino yang sangat drastis, Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat dewasa berjalan di samping kakak sulungnya itu. Saat mereka ber empat berkumpul di meja makan, Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang Ino makin cantik yah?"

"Perasaanmu saja," jawab Sasuke datar sambil memakan sarapan keduanya itu.

"Hahaha, iya, hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura," jawab Ino sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang tergerai kebelakang itu.

"Tidak… Ino memang makin cantk kok," ujar Itachi sambil memainkan rambut Ino.

Terlihat Sasuke membuang mukanya, dia tidak terlalu suka melihat Itachi bermesaan dengan Ino didepannya, itu hanya membuat dirinya makin iri karena tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Sakura kalau ada mereka disini.

"Oh iya, Itachi-Nii selamat yaah, sudah menjadi dokter padahal kuliahmu belum selesai," ucap Sakura.

"Iya, kok bisa sih? Kamu nyogok yah?" tanya Ino.

'Tidak, kebetulan rumah sakit yang kudirikan itu kekuranagn dokter ahli, berhubung aku ahli dalam kanker, makanya aku membantu mereka sampai mereka menemukan dokter yang baru," jawab Itachi.

"Bekerja di tempat yang kita bangun sendiri? Siapa yang menggajimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paman Madara, dia banyak membantu dalam pembangunan rumah sakit," Itachi kembali menjawab.

"Waah, apa kabar paman Madara?" kini Sakura yang membuka suara dengan riang.

"Baik, sepertinya tahun depan dia ingin mengunjungi kita," kata Itachi sambil menyeruput kopi yang dituangkan oleh Ino.

"Waah, aku tidak sabar, aku kangen sekali padanya," ucap Sakura riang, saat Sakura mengucapkan kata 'kangen' Sasuke meliriknya dengan sinis, dan hal itu tidak ada yang menydarinya.

Kangen? Itu berarti perasaan ingin bertemu bukan? Dan Sasuke berfikir Sakura ingin bertemu dengan paman mereka? Dan paman mereka itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki… sampai-sampai paman sendiri pun dicemburui oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Selama Itachi berada dirumah, Ino selalu menginap, tapi hari ini adalah hari senin, dan Itachi sudah kembali ke tempatnya, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kuliah Itachi selesai, dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung, kalau Itachi selesai, sudah pasti Itachi tinggal dirumah, kalau Itachi tinggal dirumah, dia dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi bermesraan maupun melakukan sex.

"Selamat pagiiii."

"Hai, selamat pagiii."

"Aku lihat PR mu doong."

"Aku juga lupa mengerjakannya."

"Kita lihat dia saja yuk."

Itulah percakapan yang terjadi di kelas Sakura yang kini sedang melamun, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa kedua sahabatnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura?" tegur Hinata.

Hinata dan Ino saling tatap dan kembali menatap Sakura, Ino melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura, namun Sakura tidak kunjung sadar.

"SAKURA!" kini Ino membentak dan menggoyangkan pundak Sakura.

"Aahh! Ino, a-ada apa?"

"Kamu kenapa? Seperti mayat hidup saja," protes Ino kesal karena sapaannya diabaikan.

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya lemas saja," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu pucat, Sakura," ujar Hinata.

"Yaah, mungkin aku kelelahan," Sakura menjawab sambil memijat keningnya, bagaimana tidak lelah, malam hari Sasuke selalu datang menyelinap ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang melakukan sex tengah malam. Bukannya Sakura tidak bisa menolak, hanya saja perlakuan Sasuke pun membuat Sakura bergairah.

"Oh iya, nanti temani aku belanja mau?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Neji-Kun, kami mau nonton bioskop," tolak Sakura tersenyum.

"Waah, hubungan kalian sudah lumayan lama yah… ehm, sudah ngapain saja sma Neji, heh, Sakura?" ledek Ino.

"T-Tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa!" jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Kalau sudah juga tidak apa-apa," kini Hinata yang meledeknya.

"Aahh! Sudahlah kalian, Ino kau urusin saja Itachi-Nii! awas, bisa-bisa kau hamil nanti, dan Hinata, carilah pacar, bisa-bisa kau menjdi perawan tua," ejek Sakura.

Saat Ino dan Hinata akan membalas ucapan Sakura, bel masuk kelas berbunyi, sebelum berangkat sekolah, Sakura sudah memberi tahu Sasuke kalau hari ini dia akan kencan dengan Neji, tentu saja terjadi pertengkaran karena Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, tapi Sakura merasa dia harus menerima ajakan kencan Neji.

Saat pulang sekolah, Neji dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju bioskop, Neji membelikan tiket untuk mereka, sembari menunggu film dimulai, Sakura mengajak Neji untuk foto box. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang sangat senang, sebenarnya inilah yang Sakura impikan. Berjalan bersama sang kekasih, berpegangan tangan, dan seluruh mata melirik padanya, berfikir betapa mesaranya hubungan mereka.

Jangankan mengajak kencan, bergandengan tangan diluar rumah saja tidak pernah dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menjaga citra Sakura, walaupun dia sangat egois, tapi Sasuke tidak mau citra Sakura buruk didepan masyarakat umum. Walaupun bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Sasuke sangat overprotektif pada adiknya.

"Sakura," panggil Neji dengan lembut, "Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu itu pucat loh."

Hal yang sama dipertanyakan oleh Neji berulang-ulang kali, memang hari ini Sakura sedikit berbeda, wajahnya makin pucat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Iya Neji-Kun, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali, nanti filmnya keburu dimulai," Sakura menarik lengan Neji dan sedikit berlari.

Saat mereka memasuki gedung bioskop, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sangat sinis.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolahnya, dimana semua orang sudah pulang, dia masih harus menetap di sekolah karena harus mengurus klub basketnya, saat dia melewati ruang musik, terdengar dentingan piano yang indah, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip, siapa yang memainkan piano begitu indah.

"Hinata…?"

Melihat sosok Hinata, Naruto pun langsung menggeser pintu tersebut, dan merasa ada yang masuk, Hinata menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Teruskan saja," ucap Naruto sambil menarik bangku dan duduk disamping piano.

"N-Naruto-Kun, belum pulang?" tanya Hinata sambil memijat salah satu tuts piano.

"Belum, tadi aku menyelesaikan urusan di klub, tapi sekarang sudah selesai, kau sendiri?"

"Belum, aku memang suka berada disini kalau pulang sekolah, memainkan piano sendiri."

"Kau berbakat sekali yah, permainanmu sangat indah."

"T-Terima kasih," ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto memandangi wajah Hinata, entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu mengagumi sosok dihadapannya ini, begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut, Hinata menoleh dan menjawab sekedarnya sambil tersenyum, "Hm?"

Dengan gugup, Naruto memegang tangan gadis itu, "mau menjadi pacarku?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, entah lambat mencerna kalimat Naruto, atau dia terlalu shock?

"Eeehhh?"

"Telat," dengus Naruto pelan.

"N-Naruto-Kun… k-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku janji akan menyayangimu," ucap Naruto sambil memainkan rambut panjang gadis itu.

"N-Naruto… kun… "

.

.

Selesainya kencan Sakura dan Neji, saat perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti, mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa yang menghadang perjalanannya, sedangkan Neji masih santai dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-Nii…"

Sasuke, orang yang menghadang mereka kini berjalan menghampiri Sakura, saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Sasuke menepis lengan Neji dari pinggang Sakura da menarik Sakura. Melihat Sakura sedang memegang sebuat kertas foto, Sasuke mengambilnya. Dilihatnya foto box Sakura dan Neji barusan, mata Sasuke melotot.

Sasuke meremas foto yang ternyata Sakura sedang dicium Neji tepat dimulutnya itu, setelah foto itu rusak, Sasuke melemparkannya kearah wajah Neji.

"Jauhi Sakura," ucap ketus Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-"

"Aku pacarnya, maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi disini posisinya, kau duluan yang mencari gara-gara denganku," ucap Neji berusaha menarik lengan Sakura.

Namun tangan Neji langsung ditepis kembali oleh Sasuke, karena Neji ahli dalam karate begitu pula Sasuke, kini mereka saling menepis satu sama lain, sampai Sakura memisahkan mereka.

"H-Hentikan… a-aku akan pulang, Sasuke-Nii… Neji-Kun, kita bertemu disekolah besok, yah?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh memohon pada Neji.

Sakura tahu, kalau ini dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Neji dibunuh oleh kakaknya itu.

Neji terdiam, sebenarnya ingin sekali Neji membawa Sakura kabur dari tempat ini, tapi melihat Sasuke yang adalah kakak kandungnya, sudah jelas posisi Neji kalah telak disini, "Baiklah, sampai besok."

Sasuke menarik Sakura dengan kasar, Neji melihat perlakuan Sasuke tidak wajar, kenapa dia bisa semarah itu? Neji tahu betul kalau Sasuke overprotektif, tapi saat Neji melihat ekspresi Sasuke tadi saat melihat foto box itu, Neji merasa ada yang tidak wajar.

Apakah Sasuke tidak punya urusan pribadi? Sampai-sampai urusan Sakura diikut campur olehnya? Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada disini? Kenapa ekspresi Sasuke tidak terkejut melihat Sakura dan dirinya sedang kencan? Kalau tidak Sasuke sudah menguntit mereka dari awal.

Neji mengambil satu kesimpulan… kesimpulan gila yang dirinya juga sebenarnya tidak mau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, "Tidak mungkin… hal itu sangat terlarang… tidak mungkin Sakura membiarkannya."

Sasuke menyeret Sakura dan mendudukinya diatas motornya, dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke sangat ngebut, sehingga Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Sesampianya dirumah, Sakura yang masih diatas motor langsung diangkut oleh Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! S-Sasuke-Nii!"

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke, Sakura dihempaskan ke kasur dan Sasuke mengunci tubuh adiknya itu dengan kedua lengan yang menghalangi tubuh Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita sedang berdua," ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar kini begitu dingin, ekspresi Sasuke pun sangat dingin sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

"Apa perlu… dia kusingkirkan agar-"

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura memotong, "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh, aku mohon."

"Kau…" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kesal, "mengkhawatirkanku atau dirinya?"

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang makin gelap, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri, tidak pernah dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu dingin seperti saat ini.

"S-Sasuke-Kun… aku…" dengan ragu, Sakura ingin menyentuh wajah kakaknya itu. Tapi Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan dicengkram kencang lalu dibanting kembali menempel pada kasur.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja? Hah? Melihatmu berciuman mesra… apa kau menikmatinya? Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Sasuke-Kun! Hentikan!" Sakura meronta ketika Sasuke mencoba akan menciumnya.

Sasuke terdiam, sedikit shock karena Sakura tiba-tiba menolaknya, "Kau… menolakku?"

Sakura sendiri kaget, kenapa dia bisa menolak Sasuke, bukannya ingin menolak, hanya saja Sakura tidak ingin berciuman dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah diselimuti oleh rasa cemburu.

"Kau… harus dihukum!" geram Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka seragam Sakura dengan paksa sehingga bra Sakura pun terlepas, dan langsung di-emut salah satu puting Sakura.  
>"Aaaahhh! S-Sasuke-Kuun! Tidaaak, jangaaan!" ronta Sakura.<p>

Karena rontaan Sakura yang lumayan kuat, Sasuke makin merasa kalau dirinya ditolak, kesal dapat penolakan dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, Sasuke hilang kendali.

_PLAAK._

Sakura menghentikan rontaannya.

Sasuke pun menghentikan aksinya,

Hanya ada diam yang menyelimuti suasana itu, Sasuke yang baru saja menampar pipi Sakura dengan sangat keras, sehingga menimbulkan darah yang mengalir di bibir Sakura. Melihat darah itu, Sasuke panik dan membelai pipi Sakura.

"Sakura… Sakura… maafkan aku…"

Ekspresi Sakura tidak berubah, masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang juga tidak memandang sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang berada diatasnya, Sasuke menyeka darah itu dan menciumi bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon~" sambil memeluk Sakura, Sasuke memohon dan bisa Sakura rasakan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya itu gemetar, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah menampar Sakura begitu kerasnya.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi tangannya melingkar ditubuh Sasuke yang masih memeluknya itu, pikiran Sakura mulai bimbang, apakah Sakura akan bahagia bila bersama dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama dengan Neji.

Neji tidak pernah memukulnya, bisa memperlakukannya dengan mesra selayaknya sepasang kekasih di depan umum, cemburu pun masih berda di dalam batasnya. Tapi Sasuke… selalu main kasar padanya, sedikit-sedikit mengancam membunuh.

Neji cinta pertam Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke cinta baru bagi Sakura. Wanita itu mencintai kedua laki-laki ini, egois bukan? Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sakura harus memilih satu, walaupun akan menyakitkan, Sakura harus memilih.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, hari dimana Itachi berkunjung kembali tiba. Saat makan malam, Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ya, dan itu adalah sikap Sakura, setiap Itachi datang, Sakura pasti akan selalu ceria, namun saat ini kelakuan Sakura sangat mencurigakan.

Tidak banyak bicara di meja makan, saat membereskan meja makan pun tidak bercerita apa-apa, biasanya Sakura selalu cerita tentang kehidupan sehati-harinya, dan beradu mulut sebentar dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terlihat aneh, Itachi sadari dari tadi Sasuke selalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tertahan.

"Aneh."

"Hah?" wanita berambut pirang yang kini sedang mempoles kuku kakinya itu menoleh pada sumber suara di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan suatu keanehan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-Kun?" tanya Ino sambil menutup botol kecil berwarna pink, "Kau terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran tentang pasien-pasienmu."

"Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat aneh… apa di sekolah mereka juga begitu?"

"Tidak, kau lelah, makanya pikiranmu jadi kemana-mana," ucap Ino membenarkan posisinya kini menaiki kasur dan bersender, "Rebahkan kepalamu di sini," lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri untuk dijadikan bantal oleh Itachi, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Itachi tersenyum dan menuruti ucapan Ino, "Terima kasih, Ino."

Pagi telah tiba, Ino sengaja untuk bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan ringan seperti roti sandwich dan teh hangat, saat dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang turun dari tangga, Ino menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk salah satu kursi, "… Sakura…"

"Belum bangun, aku sengaja membuatkan kalian sarapan," jawab Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian Itachi dan Sakura muncul bersamaan, melihat Ino yang sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, Itachi tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu, mencium keningnya dan memeluknya, "Kau bisa jadi istri yang hebat."

Mendengar kata 'istri' terucap dari mulut Itachi, wajah Ino langsung merona. Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Bertatap muka lah, Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang.

"Pagi, Sasuke-Nii," sapa Sakura lembut.

"Ah, p-pagi," Sasuke menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Aku mau tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua? Seperti perang dingin," tanya Itachi menempatkan posisinya duduk diseberang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Itachi-Nii terlalu khawatir, iya kan Sasuke-Nii," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang di paksakan agar terdengar riang.

"Oh iya, apa rencanamu hari ini, Sakura? Bagaimana kalau kita berempat jalan-jalan?" tanya dan usul Itachi.

"Wah, ide bagus, aku mau, sekalian ajak Hinata saja," jawab Ino.

"Ehm, maaf… hari ini aku ada janji," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sungkan.

"Dengan Neji yaaah~" ejek Ino.

Mata Sasuke langsung melirik Sakura dengan sinis, apalagi saat Sakura menjawab.

"Iya, aku ada urusan sebentar, ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Neji."

"Oh yasudah, kalau begitu kita berdua saja," kata Itachi tanpa mengajak Sasuke, karena dia sudah tahu Sasuke tidak akan mau diajak kalau hanya bertiga.

"Ng, maaf yah, padahal Itachi-Nii sudah mengajak," ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Heii, tidak apa-apa, masih ada lain waktu," ujar Itachi.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu yah," Sakura beranjak setelah memakan sandwich dan meminum tehnya.

Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, urusan apa yang harus diselesaikan dengan Neji? Kenapa tidak ada diskusi dengannya sama sekali? Dan kenapa pagi ini sepertinya Sakura jadi sedikit lebih ramah padanya?

.

.

Sesudah Sakura siap-siap, dia bercermin didepan kaca lemarinya, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar, "Apapun keputusanku, sepertinya akan berakhir sama saja."

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengambil tas kecilnya, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu luar, sebelum Sakura membuka pintu, Sasuke mencegatnya, menggenggam lengan Sakura namun tidak dengan kekerasan.

"Jangan pulang larut," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menoleh, awalnya Sakura memasang wajah bingung, ketika melihat tersirat kekhawatiran diraut wajah kakaknya itu, Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan datang membawa kabar gembira."

Setelah itu Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam karena mencerna kata-kata Sakura tadi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura berjalan ke taman dekat sekolahannya, dilihat ada sosok Neji yang kini sedang duduk dibangku taman, Sakura menatapnya dari kejauhan, dia mengingat betapa dulu dia mengidolakan Neji sebelum mereka kenal. Saat Hinata menjenguk Neji yang sedang latihan, Sakura selalu minta ikut.

Sampai mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sakura masih tidak percaya, bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu memintanya untuk menjalani hubungan. Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana caranya mengidolakan Neji, membicarakan Neji sepanjang hari dengan Hinata dan Ino, berdebar-debar saat disapa Neji pagi hari.

Tapi semua berubah.

Sasuke Uchiha, kakak kandungnya berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Kasihan? Bukan, Sakura merasa ini bukan rasa kasihan, Sakura benar-benar mencintai kakaknya itu, dia rela memberikan kesuciannya saat sex kedua mereka, karena saat pertma kali, Sasuke lah yang memaksanya.

Setelah Sakura melewati malam itu, Sakura merasa sangat nyaman bersama Sasuke, Sasuke selalu melindunginya dari dulu, walaupun Sasuke emang kasar, Sakura akan mengubahnya, Sakura rela memutuskan hubungan dengan teman laki-lakinya agar Sasuke tidak merasa cemburu, sudah cukup Sakura membuat Sasuke cemburu seumur hidupnya.

Makanya… hari ini… Sakura ingin membuat Sasuke bahagia, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan cinta pertamanya.

"Neji-Kun," panggil Sakura.

"Duduklah," ucap Neji menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura duduk disamping Neji, laki-laki itu melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan ketenangan.

"Sepertinya keputusanmu benar-benar sudah bulat yah?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba, "Mengirimku pesan yang isinya minta putus tadi malam benar-benar membuatku kaget."

"Ng, maafkan aku."

Neji menatap pilu wajah Sakura yang kini sedang menunduk kebawah, "aku sudah tahu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sakura!" nada Neji makin menaik.

"N-Neji-Kun…"

"Sakura! sadarlah, yang kalian lakukan itu adalah sebuah dosa besar! apa kau ingin Itachi mengetahuinya? orang tuamu sudah tidak ada, bagaimana perasaan Itachi kalau mengetahui bahwa kedua adik kandungnya menjalani hubungan terlarang!" dan akhirnya Neji membentak Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka kalau Neji bisa mencium rahasia Sakura yang dia kubur dalam-dalam itu.

"Neji-Kun, aku mohon jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, aku... tidak mau sampai Itachi-Nii baku hantam dengan Sasuke-Kun," pinta Sakura panik.

"Sasuke-Kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggil dia sepeti itu?" terdengar dengusan pelan dari sela-sela kalimat itu, "Dan kenapa harus baku hantam? Sasuke harusnya mengerti!"

"Tidak... kau tidak mengerti... Sasuke-Kun... dia berbeda, pemikirannya berbeda dari orang-orang normal, karena itu... aku harus ada di sisinya… Neji-Kun… maafkan aku, kita harus berpisah," ucap Sakura yang kini sudah menangis.

"Kau bohong… kau tidak benar-benar ingin pisah kan?" tanya Neji melembut pada Sakura, "Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama."

Sakura makin menangis, dia tidak menyangka kalau Neji akan sebaik ini, dia sudah menyakiti hati Neji, mengkhianati hati Neji, "Aku serius," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku," pinta Neji, "Tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau membenciku."

Sakura terdiam, mana mungkin Sakura bisa melakukan itu, tapi tiba-tiba tersirat bayangan wajah Sasuke yang sedang memeluknya dengan wajah gembira saat Sakura memberi kabar bahwa dirinya dan Neji sudah berakhir. Sakura ingin melihat ekspresi itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyakiti Neji.

Kembali lagi… Sakura harus memilih.

Sakura mendongkan kepalanya, dengan lirih dan pilu Sakura berucap, "Aku membencimu."

Melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat pilu, Neji langsung menciumnya, ciuman yang agresif namun begitu lembut, sama seperti ciuman Sasuke saat mereka melakukan sex. Saat Neji melepaskan ciumannya, Neji tersenyum pada Sakura, "ini ciuman terakhir untukmu," ucap Neji berdiri, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman itu.

Sakura makin menangis, sendiri dan terhisak. Menahan tangisnya agar tidak mengencang. Entah Sakura akan menyesalinya atau tidak, yang jelas satu yang ingin Sakura mau, yaitu Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke memeluknya di saat seperti ini, karena itu Sakura langsung berlari dengan air mata yang masih memendung matanya.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja mandi, dengan memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek serta handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, Sasuke menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman, saat Sasuke akan meneguk botol minuman, dia mendengar pagar rumahnya terbuka dan suara langkah kaki.

Pintu pun terbuka dan tertutup dengan kencang, penasaran siapa yang datang, Sasuke mengecek. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang berantakan karena menangis.

Sasuke berlari dan memegang pundak dan pipi Sakura, "Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu! Katakan padaku!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke, tangisannya makin mengencang, Sakura belum pernah menyakiti orang sebelumnya, inikah yang dinamakan patah hati karena melukai seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus?

"Sakura?" panggilan Sasuke melembut, dia juga membelai rambut Sakura dengan pelan.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menangis dipelukannya sampai adiknya itu puas, entah apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya itu, sebelum berangkat Sakura memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke dan mengatakan akan ada kabar gembira untuknya, apakah kabar gembira yang dimaksud adalah kepulangannya dengan kondisi ini? Kalau iya… itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang kabar gembira sama sekali.

Sasuke membuatkan Sakura teh hangat agar sesungukannya itu hilang, saat dia merasa Sakura sudah lebih tenang, barulah dia bertanya, "Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum Sakura bercerita, dia bertanya, "Itachi-Nii?"

"Ah, tadi dia menelepon, katanya dia tidak kembali kesini, dia langsung pulang," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, kemudian menggenggam cangkir yang sudah berada ditangannya itu, "Aku… sudah putus dengan Neji."

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan intens, memastikan bahwa apa yang diucapkannya itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan belaka.

"Tapi dia tahu tentang kita… aku takut… takut dia akan mengatakannya pada Itachi-Nii, Sasuke-Kun… aku harus bagaimana? Aku.. menyakitinya… dia tulus mencintaiku dan aku menyakitinya… mengkhianatinya…"

"Apa dia mengancammu?" tanya Sasuek sambil menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja… hatiku sangat perih… melihat dia yang sudah kusakiti… hatiku sakit~"

Inilah salah satu yang Sasuke suka dari Sakura, anak ini terlalu baik, bahkan dia menangis seperti ini karena merasa menyakiti Neji? Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami perasaan itu pad wanita-wanita yang dulu diperalat olehnya.

"Kau… mencintainya yah?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, dia tidak menjawab, Sasuke makin yakin, dengan diamnya Sakura seperti ini, dia yakin bahwa Sakura juga mencintai Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat, walaupun masih sore, kau butuh istirahat supaya besok segar," Sasuke berucap sambil menepuk ujung kepala Sakura, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

Di sekolah, Sakura berangkat bersama Sasuke, pelajaran pertama dilewati dengan mulus tanpa pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh Hinata, mungkin Neji tidak cerita pada sepupunya itu, saat jam istirahat, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal bersama.

"Hinata, aku dengar kau jadian dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm… i-iya," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"waah, selamat yah, semoga kau bahagia bersamanya," ucap Sakura.

"Hinata-chaan," panggil seseorang dengan nada riang dari belakang, dan kita semua sudah tahu, suara siapa itu.

"N-Naruto-Kun…"

"Mau kemana?"

"Keatap, mau ikut?"

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Sakura yang menjawab.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan… Teme tadi aneh sekali, ekspresi datarnya lebih menyeramkan dibanding kemarin-kemarin, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, memangnya ada apa?"

"Eh! Kita ke lapangan basket yuk! Katanya Sasuke-Senpai berkelahi dengan Neji-San loh."

"Ah yang benar? Kira-kira siapa yang menang yah?"  
>"Sudah pasti Neji-San, dia kan juara karate nasional!"<p>

"Posisinya Neji-San yang menghampiri Sasuke-Senpai."

"Wah, berani sekali."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar percakapan beberapa murid yang lewati melintasi dirinya itu.

"Sakura! Ayo kita kesana," ajak Ino.

Mereka berempat berlari menuju klub karate, dan benar saja, pintu ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan murid-murid yang melihat adegan berkelahi antara Sasuke dan Neji.

"Permisi, permisi… adik Sasuke Uchiha mau lewat," ucap Ino agar mereka menyingkir.

Setelah berhasil memasuki lapangan itu, Sakura melihat keadaan mereka yang sudah babak belur satu sama lain, kekuatan mereka seimbang, namun ada satu hal yang Sakura sadari, Neji… tidak akan bisa menang dari Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

Saat Sasuke akan menghajar Neji lagi, Sakura berteriak, "Sasuke-Nii! hentikan!"

Pukulannya terhenti, Sasuke maupun Neji menoleh pada sosok Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kalian! Kenapa harus berkelahi sih!" tegur Ino.

"Sasuke-Nii, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura lembut pada kakaknya.

"Dia… menantangku," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah merendahkan sosok Neji, "Katanya, kalau aku kalah, aku harus melepaskanmu."

"Apa? Sasuke! Kau juga keterlaluan, kalau kau begitu terus, Sakura tidak akan bisa menikah!" tegur Ino kembali.

"Heh, biar saja, itu yang kuharapkan, karena Sakura akan menikah denganku," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih sama dinginya, bahkan Ino tidak sanggup menatap matanya langsung.

Entah bisa dibilang sinting atau apa, Sakura merasa senang Sasuke mengatakan hal itu di depan umum seperti ini, walaupun jadi tercipta omongan yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Hah? Menikah?"

"Sesama saudara kandung?"

"O-Oi… Teme."

"Kau sinting, Uchiha… bebaskan Sakura! Biarkan dia yang memilih jalan hidupnya!" bentak Neji.

"Membebaskannya, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai, kemudian dia menarik wajah Sakura dan menciumnya di depan umum, jelas saja tercipta teriakan tidak rela dari fans Sasuke.

Sambil menatap mata Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata lantang, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kau dengar itu!" kemudian Sasuke menjilat telinga Sakura.

"Ahn~ S-Sasuke-Kuun~" desah Sakura yang sangat pelan.

"Aku…" Sasuke kembali menatap Neji, "akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menghalangi kita!"

Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan Sakura dan menghampiri Neji, Sakura sangat panik, tidak ada yang berani menghentikn tindakan Sasuke saat ini, bahkan Naruto sekali pun.

"Naruto-Kun… tolong Neji," pinta Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata-Chan… Teme yang seperti ini… aku tidak berani mendekatinya," ujar Naruto dengan mata yang masih terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu sudah benar-benar menjadi gila.

"J-Jangaan! Sasuke-Kun aku mohoon~" Sakura berusaha bangkit dan mencoba meraih tubuh Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap, dan tubuhnya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAA!" jerit Ino.

Jeritan Ino membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya, tubuh Sasuke langsung membalik dan menggendong Sakura.

"Bawa keruang kesehatan," usul Ino.

"Gurunya sedang cuti!" Hinata menginformasikan.

"Langsung kerumah sakit saja, Teme!" usul Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membawa Sakura pergi dari situ, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kalian tidak usah ikut, tunggu kabar dariku saja."

Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini lebih baik menuruti perintah Sasuke dari pada harus berakhir dirumah sakit, tanpa memperdulikan suara gemuruh dari seluruh murid yang menonton adegan tadi, Ino menyeret Hinata dan Naruto, meninggalkan Neji yang kini wajahnya memucat.

"Kau sudah tahu semua ini, Hinata?" tanya Ino melipat kedua lengannya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Aku harus beri tahu Itachi-Kun," ucap Ino mengambil hp-nya.

"Tunggu Ino! bukan porsi kita untuk memberi tahunya," cegah Naruto menggenggam lengan Ino saat akan menekan tombol di hp-nya.

"Tidak untukmu, Naruto, tapi aku kekasihnya dan sahabat Sakura, aku tidak menyangka kalian mendukung hal terlarang seperti ini… kalian sama gilanya dengan Sasuke," cetus Ino.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu kedatangan dokter dengan cemas, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan? Karena seingatnya tadi pagi Sakura sudah sarapand engan benar bersamanya. Saat Sasuke memijat keningnya, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok dokter.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Adik anda, terserang Leukimia," jawab sang dokter dengan sedikit ragu.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya tersentak… mendengar kabar yang sangat buruk seumur hidupnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Stadium?"

"Dua hampir ketiga," jawab sang dokter lagi.

"APA! K-kenapa… ah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan sesatu yang mengganjal pada diri Sakura, kenapa wajahnya selalu pucat, kenapa tubuhnya selalu lemas, bahkan saat bercinta pun Sakura lelahnya berlebihan.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" gumam Sasuke.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Haaaii, maaf yah saya lama updatenya, kalian tahu kan saya sudah kerja sekarang, hehehee..**

**Langsung saja yah ke next chapternya :**

"APA! Sakura Leukimia? Aku segera kesana!"

.

.

"Bukan salah Sasuke-Kun, salahku juga yang tidak bisa memperhatikan kondisi diri sendiri."

"Maafkan aku~ aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu… tapi kumohon… sembuhlah~ jangan tinggalkan aku~"

.

.

"Kau memang bajingan! Adik kita itu bukan untuk dikencani! Tapi untuk dijaga! Sasuke, kau gila!"

"Terserah kakak mau bilang apa, aku tetap akan mencintai Uchiha Sakura!"

.

.

"Nee, Neji-Kun… mau memaafkanku?"

"Pasti… cepatlah sembuh, Sakura~"

"Neji-Kun… menangis bukanlah imej yang pas untukmu."

.

.

"Sakura-Chan mencintai Neji dan Sasuke, itu adalah ego nya, Sasuke mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan perasan orang sekitarnya dan ingin memilikinya sendiri, itu adalah ego Sasuke, Neji masih terus berjuang mendapatkan Sakura, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Sakura kini mencintai Sasuke, itu adalah ego nya Neji."

"Ng, Masing-masing mempunyai ego yang sulit untuk dikendalikan."

.

.

"Paman Madara, ada apa?"

"Aku minta kau ikut denganku, Sasuke."

"Hah? Kemana?"

"London, tolong pegang salah satu perusahaan yang ayah kalian tinggalkan, aku tidak sanggup mengelolanya sendirian."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sakit!"

.

.

"Ah, maaf… anda tidak boleh menjenguknya."

"Kenapa? Aku kakak kandungnya! Siapa yang berani memberi perintah begitu?"

"Aku!"


	7. Chapter 7

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Sasuke masih berada di dalam ruangan di mana Sakura sedang terbaring, dengan berat hati, dia menelepon seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat semuanya kacau.

"_Halo?_"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan orang yang di sebrang sana.

"_Sasuke, ada apa?_"

"Itachi-nii…"

_"Ada apa? Tumben sekali malam-malam kau menelepon?"_

"Sakura…"

_"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kalian bertengkar?"_

"Sakura… dia… terserang _Leukimia_." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada beratnya.

"_APA? Sakura Leukimia? Aku segera kesana!_"

Sambungan langsung terputus, bisa Sasuke jamin saat ini Itachi sangat panik dan meninggalkan semua urusannya, Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang kini masih tertidur dengan pulas. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya? Padahal Sasuke sangat mencintainya kan? tapi kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau Sakura sedang sakit?

Ke esokan paginya, Sasuke tertidur di kamar rumah sakit, Itachi datang dengan wajahnya yang pucat, dia datang bersama Ino, dan hal itu di luar prediksi Sasuke. Mungkin di perjalanan Itachi menghubungi pacarnya dan mengajak bareng ke rumah sakit.

Entah ada permasalahan apa Ino dan Sasuke, saat ini Itachi melihat tatapan Ino seperti tatapan benci terhadap Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan ketahuannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kemarin," jawab Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak merespon tatapan gadis pirang itu membuat Ino makin jengkel. Saat Ino akan berucap, suara Sakura menggerang terdengar sehingga mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada panik sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, Ino lihat adegan itu, dan hal itu membuat Ino makin kesal.

"Sasu… ke-nii… Itachi-nii? kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku langsung datang begitu tahu kamu masuk rumah sakit," jawab Itachi dengan lembut.

"Sakura maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke sambil menciumi tangan wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu, melihat gelagat Sasuke, Itachi merasa risih, itu seperti bukan perlakuan kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak menjagamu dengan benar," lanjut Sasuke.

"Bukan salah Sasuke-Kun, salahku juga yang tidak bisa memperhatikan kondisi diri sendiri."

"Maafkan aku~ aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu… tapi kumohon… sembuhlah~ jangan tinggalkan aku~"

'Kun'? apa Itachi tidak salah dengar? Barusan Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan kun? Dan lagi reaksi Sasuke yang kini menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat Itachi makin aneh.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… memangnya aku akan kemana?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Sakura," kali ini Ino yang memanggil, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ino, aku baik-baik saja, hanya masih sedikit pusing," jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke," Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Melihat ekspresi Itachi, Ino menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ekspresi khawatir, memang sebelumnya Ino mengatakan akan memberi tahu Itachi kebenarannya, tapi tidak secepat ini, dia berencana akan mengatakannya kalau Itachi datang. Tapi sepertinya Itachi sudah tahu dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke bangkit dan mencium kening Sakura, "Aku akan kembali," ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Itachi.

Ketika Itachi dan Sasuke sudah keluar, Ino menghampiri Sakura.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu, tubuhku lemas dengan sendirinya" jawab Sakura yang masih belum tahu kalau dia terserang leukemia.

"Bukan, bukan masalah tubuhmu," kata Ino membenarkan, "Kamu… dan Sasuke… kenapa? Kalian kan saudara kandung."

Sakura tersentak mendengar topic yang Ino bawa saat ini, Ino tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, tapi Ino ingin Sakura tidak mengambil langkah yang salah.

"Kau tidak mencintainya… kau hanya merasa tidak enak dan kasihan karena dia kakak kandungmu," ujar Ino dengan yakin.

"Tidak…" bantah Sakura, "Ini bukan rasa kasihan… aku… memang mencintai Sasuke."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima Neji? Aku pikir selama ini aku menyukai Neji?"

"Memang aku menyukainya… tapi itu dulu… Ino, perasaan manusia itu bisa berubah-ubah, dan ada kemungkinan juga perasaanku pada Sasuke bisa berubah."

"Kalau begitu ubahlah sebelum-"

"Masalahnya adalah keinginan kita untuk mau merubahnya atau tidak," potong Sakura.

"Aku tahu, aku sedang terserang penyakit serius, aku bisa merasakannya," lanjut Sakura sambil mendalami perasaannya, "Dan saat ini aku tidak mau merubah persaanku terhadap Sasuke… kecuali kalau Sasuke sendiri yang mau mengakhirinya."

"Sakura…" perlahan air mata Ino mengalir, Ino merasa sangat miris, kenapa Sakura harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura selama ini?"

"Baik-baik saja, dia adik yang merepotkan," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Baik-baik saja… atau kelewat sangat baik?" sindir Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan dengan sinis, "KAlau memang ada yang ingin dikatakan langsung saja."

"Kau… sebenarnya kau menganggap Sakura itu apa?" tanya Itachi dengan perasaan yang sedikit takut untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hmpf," Sasuke mendengus, "Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu, aku dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami."

Itachi tersentak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, apalagi Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin dan tegas, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Kau memang bajingan! Adik kita itu bukan untuk dikencani! Tapi untuk dijaga! Sasuke, kau gila! terserah kau mau meniduri berapa gadis semaumu, tapi ini Sakura! adik kandung kita"

"Terserah kakak mau bilang apa, aku tetap akan mencintai Uchiha Sakura!"

"Sasuke! Sadarlah! Apa kau pikir Sakura menginginkan semua ini?" bentak Itachi.

"Tentu saja, dia tidak menolak, dia juga mencintaiku," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

_BUG!_

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau yang memaksanya untuk mencintaimu! Bukan perasaan alami Sakura sendiri!" kali ini, Itachi membentak, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, bagaimana bisa keluarga satu-satunya yang dia sayangi ini berubah menjadi sangat kacau.

"…" keadaan hening seketika, Itachi mengatur nafas amarahnya, dan Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil berkata, "Sudah selesai?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Itachi makin marah, "Kau… memaksaku melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan," geram Itachi pelan sambil menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar seorang diri, dan itu membuat Ino bertanya-tanya, "Mana Itachi-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu, "Aku pulang sebentar yah, nanti sore aku kembali lagi."

"Ng," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang masih menatapnya dengan sinis, Sasuke tahu kalau Ino tidak menyukainyam akhirnya dengan sengaja, Sasuke menarik leher Sakura dan menciumnya di depan Ino, "Sampai nanti," bisik Sasuke pada Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura sangat merona.

Sasuke sengaja membuat Sakura merona agar Ino tahu kalau Sakura pun juga menginginkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke kini keluar ruangan dengan senyuman yang seolah bangga membuat Ino mematung.

"Jahat~" geram Ino, dan geraman itu membuat Sakura sadar kembali dari ronaannya, "Dia jahat padamu… Sakura~"

"Sasuke-kun? Tidak kok."

"Kau jangan mau di peralat oleh Sasuke! Dia sengaja menciummu di depanku! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"S-Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu, Ino…" jawab Sakura dengan memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku harap Itachi sudah mengetahui hal ini," ujar Ino sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan sampai Itachi-nii tahu," pinta Sakura.

"Terlambat Sakura," ucap suara laki-laki yang membuka pintu dan membuat Ino, juga Sakura mneoleh.

"N-Neji-kun?"

"Aku tadi melihat Itachi-nii memukul Sasuke, sepertinya rahasia kalian sudah terbongkar," Neji kembali berucap sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan tatapan seolah memohon agar ucapan Neji itu salah dan bohong, tapi Neji yang kini menatap Sakura memiliki makna yang berbeda. Berita Sakura terserang leukemia sudah tersebar karena Ino yang memberi tahu Hinata. Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku masih mencintaimu," ucap Neji, tidak peduli di sana ada Ino yang sedang megawasi mereka.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan Neji yang tiba-tiba, begitu pula Ino. Kenapa kedua orang ini tidak bisa bersatu? Itulah yang Ino pikirkan.

"Aku juga menyukai Neji-kun, kamu orangnya baik, kamu cinta pertamaku… tapi sekarang aku hanya ingin menjalani apa yang ingin kulakukan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum,"Habis sepertinya aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup lagi untuk hidup."

"SAKURA!" bentak Ino, "Jangan ucapkan hal itu! Aku mohon, walaupun hanya bercanda, jangan ucapkan hal itu," pinta Ino sambil memeluknya.

Sakura terdiam saat Ino memeluknya, pandangannya kini menuju Neji, saat Sakura akan berucap, Ino melepaskan pelukannya sambil menahan hisakan tangisannya, "Nee, Neji-kun…" panggil Sakura, "mau memaafkanku?"

Neji melihat wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat pucat, kenapa wajahnya tidak bisa berseri seperti dulu lagi? Neji menunduk sambil menempelkan punggung tangan Sakura pada keningnya, ""Pasti… cepatlah sembuh, Sakura~"

"Neji-Kun… menangis bukanlah imej yang pas untukmu."

Neji tidak menjawab lagi, bahkan Ino yang masih menangis kini merasa sangat kaget, seorang Neji bisa menangis begini? Dia pasti sangat mencintai Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Membuat sekelilingnya begitu bingung dan resah.

.

.

.

"…"

Kedua orang yang tadinya akan masuk ke ruangan Sakura kini terdiam di depan pintu ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau dengar itu, Hinata-chan?"

"Ng, sangat jelas… Naruto-kun…." Jawab Hinata sambil termenung, "Padahal dulu aku sangat tahu, Sakura-chan sangat mencintai Neji-nii."

Naruto menatap gadis yang baru menjadi kekasihnya ini dengan pilu, "Kau tahu, Hinata-chan… Teme mencintai Sakura-chan itu sudah sangat lama, bisa dibilang sejak aku berteman dengan mereka sekitar kelas 1 SD, si Teme itu sudah sangat mencintai Sakura-chan."

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata tekejut mendengarnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sakura-Chan mencintai Neji dan Sasuke, itu adalah ego nya, Sasuke mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan perasan orang sekitarnya dan ingin memilikinya sendiri, itu adalah ego Sasuke, Neji masih terus berjuang mendapatkan Sakura, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Sakura kini mencintai Sasuke, itu adalah ego nya Neji."

"Ng, Masing-masing mempunyai ego yang sulit untuk dikendalikan." Utar Hinata pelan.

"Kita sebagai teman baik mereka, hanya bisa memberi dukungan terbaik, yaah walaupun aku tahu dukunganku ini pada Teme tidak baik, tapi… aku merasa Teme sangat mencintai Sakura-chan, makanya aku ingin mendukungnya walaupun ini salah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku… saat ini tidak tahu harus mendukung siapa lagi, Neji-nii sangat mencintai Sakura-chan… tapi sekarang aku rasa Sakura-chan sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Sasuke," ujar Hinata.

"Yaah, kita serahkan saja pada mereka," jawab Naruto, "Masih ingin menjenguk, atau pulang?"

"Sepertinya saat ini kita pulang saja dulu, Sakura sudah terlalu banyak mengeluaran emosi, aku ingin dia istirahat," jawab Hinata.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

.

.

.

Waktu terlewati begitu cepat, ini sudah hari ke tiga Sakura di rawat, namun kondisinya masih belum pulih, malah lama kelamaan kondisi Sakura makin menurun. Saat Sasuke menjaganya, Sakura selalu ceria, bahkan saat dokter memberi tahu Sakura tentang leukemia-nya, Sakura hanya tersenyum pada dokter dan meminta bantuan pada dokter sebisanya agar penyakitnya itu sembuh.

Kini Sasuke sedang berada di rumah, memberesi pakaian Sakura yang akan di bawanya, namun saat Sasuke sedang sibuk memlih, bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan berat hati Sasuke melangkah keluar dan membuka pintu tersebut. Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu.

"Paman Madara?"

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa laki-laki dewasa yang kini berada di hadapan Sasuke, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"… silahkan," izin Sasuke ragu.

"Aku dengar… Sakura di rawat yah?" tanya Madara.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya, apakah Madara tahu hubungannya dengan Sakura? Ah, persetan dengan semua itu, Sasuke tidak akan mundur begitu saja kalaupun Madara harus tahu tentang hal itu.

"Aku dengar dia terkena leukemia, kau dan Itachi pasti kerepotan," ujar Madara sambil menduduki dirinya di sofa.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke, "Ada apa paman? Tumben datang?"

"Loh? Itachi tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku akan berkunjung?"

"…" Sasuke terdiam dan kemudian dia teringat ucapan Itachi saat sarapan pagi bersama waktu itu, "Ah! Ya, aku ingat."

"Sebenarnya aku punya tujuan lain sih," ujar Madara, "Sasuke, aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"London, tolong pegang salah satu perusahaan yang ayah kalian tinggalkan, aku tidak sanggup mengelolanya sendirian." Pinta Madara

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang sakit!" tolak Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Sakura bisa Itachi yang mengurusnya, kalau kau tidak mau, perusahaan di London itu bisa bangkrut," ucap Madara dengan nada penuh permohonan.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku tidak perduli dengan perusahaan atau semacamnya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Aku harus mempertahankan apa yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahmu!" kini Madara ikut meninggi, "Apa kau sebagai anaknya tidak peduli sama sekali? Hah!"

"kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada Itachi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sewot.

"Itachi sedang mengelola rumah sakit yang dia jalani sekarang, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya belajar kan?"

"Aku memang hanya belajar di sini, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi boneka Uchiha!" tolak Sasuke."Lagipula… Sakura membutuhkanku di sini, aku mohon paman mengertilah…"

Madara kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya dia memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin Sasuke bisa menoleransikannya, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tukar tempat?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan pergi ke London, tapi kau harus tinggal di Okinawa, masih berada di dalam jepang kan?" pinta Madara sekali lagi.

Tawaran ini bisa menjadi benefit untuk Sasuke, selain Sasuke bisa mempunyai perusahaan sendiri dan bisa membawa Sakura kedepannya, letaknya juga masih di dalam jepang, bukan di luar negri, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa pergi sekarang, karena Sakura masih sakit.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu," kata Madara dengan nada lega, "Sekarang bolehkah aku menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan Uchiha juga," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah sakit, sambil membawa beberapa barang-barang Sakura, saat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan lift, seorang suster berlari dan menegur Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf… apakah anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan tanpa menatap suster itu.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh naik ke atas."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin menjenguk adikku sendiri!" protes Sasuke.

"Ini perintah, maafkan saya, anda tidak boleh menjenguknya," sekali lagi suster itu berucap.

"Kenapa? Aku kakak kandungnya! Siapa yang berani memberi perintah begitu?"

"Aku!"

Tubuh Sasuk tersentak ketika mendengar orang lain yang menjawabnya dari belakang, begitu Sasuke menoleh, "… Itachi."

Itachi menghampiri sosok Sasuke dan mengambil alih barang-barang Sakura, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ino yang dari kemarin selalu menemaninya.

"Aku lah yang mengambil alih dari semua tentang Sakura di sini, kau tidak ada hak apa-apa, bahkan menjenguknya pun aku larang, sekarang kau bisa pulang, paman Madara menunggumu kan?"

"Hah? Jadi kau! Kau yang menyuruh paman Madara membawaku ke London?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ya, keberatan?" ujar Itachi dengan sinis.

"Sayang sekali usahamu gagal! Dapat atau tidak dapat izin darimu, aku akan tetap menemui Sakura sekarang!" geram Sasuke.

"Coba saja kalau berani, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut seluruh asuransi Sakura," gertak Itachi dan itu membuat Sasuke mematung.

"Kau tidak akan berani," ancam Sasuke.

"Itu lebih baik, dari pada harus melihat kalian bersama," jawab Itachi sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan mengambil alih barang-barang Sakura yang tadi Ino pegang.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino pelan, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke menatap sosok Itachi dengan sinis, dan kini menatap Ino yang seolah memohon, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mendengar celotehan Ino sebentar,"Cih, baiklah."

Ino mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol di sebuah cafeteria yang terletak di lantai dasar rumah sakit itu, sesudah memesan minuman, Ino mengaduk minukan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tentang Sakura," jawab Ino dan Sasuke sudah yakin akan hal itu.

"Langsung saja," pinta Sasuke.

"…" Ino terdiam, sedikit ragu, apakah tindakannya ini benar atau tidak.

"aku sangat mengerti perasaan cintamu pada Sakura," Ino mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Aku juga tahu kalau sekarang Sakura sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi… apakah kau tidak memikirkan yang lain? Aku tahu kau itu sangat egois, begini… aku tidak memintamu untuk memikirkan perasaan Itachi, aku, Neji atau yang lainnya…"

Ino memberi jeda pada ucapannya, kemudian setelah menghela nafas sedikit, Ino melanjutkan, "Tapi kumohon pikirkanlah perasaan Sakura."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Apa kau pikir dengan bersatunya kalian Sakura akan bahagia? Apa kai pikir Sakura tidak menyayangi Itachi-kun? Apa kau pikir Sakura mau pisah dari keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki?"

Wajah Sasuke makin mengeras, kenapa dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu dulu? Dia terlalu memikirkan ego-nya.

Ino mulai menangis, "Jujur… aku senang kalau Sakura senang… tapi… apa kau tahu kenapa sampai saat ini kondisi Sakura tidak kunjung membaik?"

Sasuke masih terbelalak dan menatap Ino, "Itachi-kun melarangku memberi tahumu, karena dia tidak ingin kau khawatir lebih dari ini~" bahkan setelah kejadian pengakuan Sasuke terhadap Itachi, kakak tertua itu masih memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, menyiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan Ino katakan, "Sakura tidak kunjung membaik karena mengidap stress yang sangat tinggi," lanjut Ino yang akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku mohon~ Sasuke… kita semua hanya melihat Sakura yang ceria… kita tidak tahu kalau Sakura ternyata juga memikirkan hal yang nista ini… aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura~" pinta Ino.

Wajah Sasuke kini berubah, ekspresinya sangat syok, perasaannya kini sangat ngilu dan perih, apakah dia penyebab semuanya? Penyebab Sakura terserang leukemia? Penyebab Sakura stress?

_Teeee teeeet_

"_Pemberi tahuan kepada seluruh keluarga Uchiha agar datang ke ruangan 283, saat ini kondisi pasien sangat menurun, sekali lagi kepada seluruh keluarga Uchiha agar datang ke ruangan 283, terima kasih."_

Sasuke dan Ino saling padang, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka berdua berlari menuju ruangan Sakura, tidak memakai lift, mereka berdua berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, Sasuke berharap agar semua baik-baik saja, sambil memohon Sasuke terus berlari, juga sambil menahan air matanya yang memberontak ingin keluar itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oyay, akhirnya update, maaf yah telat terima kasih kalian masih menunggu fict saya, saya benar-benar berterima kasih, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir, hehehee… terima kasih yah atas partisipasinya, ini bocoran untuk chapter terakhir :**

**.**

.

"Kondisinya kritis, darah merahnya terus berkurang, kita harus segera melakukan operasi."

"Pakai darahku, golongan darahku sama dengannya."

"Resikonya sangat tinggi, apa kau siap?"

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura… karena ke egoisanku, kamu menjadi menderita seperti ini… aku janji, kalau kamu sembuh nanti… aku akan membebaskanmu."_

.

.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa memegang perusahaan yang di London, maafkan aku paman sudah merepotkanmu dengan memintamu bersandiwara."

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi, aku tidak terlalu mau tahu apa permalasahan kalian, pesanku hanya satu… jagalah hubungan kalian baik-baik, kalian hanya bertiga sekarang."

"Ya, terima kasih."

.

.

"Apakah operasinya berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, keduanya tidak sadarkan diri."

.

.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

"Aku bisa merasakan darahmu di dalam tubuhku."

"Sakura… maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku… akan membebaskanmu, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Kalau begitu… peluklah aku… untuk yang terakhir kali."

.

.

"_Tidak bisa… ternyata aku memang sangat mencintainya…_ Sakura~ selamat tinggal."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-nii."

.

.

"Kondisinya kritis, kesadarannya menurun, tapi dia masih bisa mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang dia ucapkan dok? Tolong dia dokter!"

"Itachi-kun~"

"Dia mengucapkan… Sasuke-nii…"

.

.

"Sasuke… kumohon sadarlah~"

"Kondisi keduanya makin memburuk setelah menjalani operasi, tubuh Sasuke sedang tidak stabil saat itu, tapi dia memaksa untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Sakura."

.

.

"Sasuke… nii… akhirnya…"

"Sshhh, jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi."

**if god exists, why he didn't help us?**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Ego**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M-MA**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Warning : lots of lemon, pure incest, OOC and many more XD**

Langkah lari yang semakin lama makin cepat, Sasuke dan Ino seolah saling balapan untuk sampai di ruang Sakura berada. Saat mereka sampai, terlihat Itachi yang sedang menyenderkan keningnya di tembok. Kali ini Ino merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Itachi kun?" panggil Ino dengan lembut sambil menyentuh bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Kak, Sakura…"

Itachi hanya diam, bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan pada mereka? Bahwa saat ini Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang secepatnya. Itachi menatap miris pada Sasuke, saat melihat tatapan kakaknya, Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa bahayanya kondisi Sakura saat ini.

"Ada apa kak? Jelaskan padaku!"

Belum sempat menjelaskan, dokter yang menangani Sakura saat ini keluar dengan wajah panik, "Kondisinya kritis, darah merahnya terus berkurang, kita harus segera melakukan operasi."

Itachi menggeram, "Golongan darahku menurun dari ayah, sedangkan Sakura dari ibu! Aku tidak bisa memberikan darahku!"

"Pakai darahku, golongan darahku sama dengannya." Ujar Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada dokter.

"Resikonya sangat tinggi, apa kau siap?"

"Apapun resikonya, aku sangat siap, asal Sakura selamat."

"Sasuke…" entah mengapa sekarang Itachi merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, baru tadi dia malarang Sasuke untuk menjenguknya, sekarang Sasuke merelakan sebagian darahnya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, dia merasa tidak becus, kakak macam apa dirinya ini.

"Sasuke, berjuanglah," uacp Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang dokter yang akan segera menjalankan operasi. Saat berada di dalam ruangan, Sasuke mengenakan baju khusus untuk operasi, di lihat tubuh Sakura yang sedang tertidur karena obat bius berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan berusaha menggapai tangan adiknya itu. Tapi posisi mereka walaupun bersampingan, tangan Sasuke tidak sampai untuk menggapainya. Wajah Sasuke berubah, ekspresinya kini menjadi datar.

Sekilas terulang kembali masa-masa di saat Sasuke menyakiti Sakura, saat pertama kali Sasuke memperkosanya, Sasuke sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Sakura yang terus menerus menangis dan memohon agar dia berhenti untuk melakukan tindakan nista itu.

Saat Sasuke menamparnya karena ke egoisan untuk memilikinya, dan rasa cemburu yang berlebihan pada laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura, khususnya Neji… cinta pertama Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang seolah tidur dengan tenang.

Air mata pun terjatuh begitu saja dari mata _onyx_-nya, bagaimana bisa adik yang paling dia cintai itu bisa terserang penyakit mematikan begini? Dan bagaimana bisa juga dia tidak menyadarinya? Saat ini Sasuke berharap agar waktu bisa terulang kembali, supaya dia bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang mutlak di buat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Salah satu suster mulai menyuntikan obat bius pada Sasuke, perlahan matanya mulai tertutup, mulai tertutup, dan sepenuhnya tertutup.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura… karena ke egoisanku, kamu menjadi menderita seperti ini… aku janji, kalau kamu sembuh nanti… aku akan membebaskanmu."_

.

.

.

Itachi terus-terusan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, di temani oleh kekasihnya Ino yang kini duduk dan terus berdoa. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, berharap Tuhan yang selama ini mereka lupakan mendengar doa –nya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Itachi terhenti, Ino yang tidak mendengar suara langkah itu lagi pun membuka matanya. Ternyata penyebab langkah Itachi terhenti adalah kedatangan pamannya.

"Paman," Itachi sedikit membungkuk, di ikuti oleh Ino yang berdiri dan mulai membungkuk.

Itachi memulai pembicaraan, "Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa memegang perusahaan yang di London, maafkan aku paman sudah merepotkanmu dengan memintamu bersandiwara."

Madara tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Itachi, "Tidak apa-apa Itachi, aku tidak terlalu mau tahu apa permalasahan kalian, pesanku hanya satu… jagalah hubungan kalian baik-baik, kalian hanya bertiga sekarang."

Sambil memejamkan matanya Itachi kembali membungkuk, "Ya, Terima kasih."

"Jadi… bagaimana? Mereka sedang bertarung melawan takdir?" ucap Madara.

"Ya, mereka masih menjlani operasinya."

"Aku harap operasinya berjalan dengan lancar," gumam Madara, "Itachi, kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku, saat ini aku masih ada urusan, bisa aku tinggal dulu?"

"Ah, iya silahkan, maaf sudah membuatmu repot."

"Tidak apa, jangan sungkan, kalian bertiga sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri," jawab Madara tersenyum, "Dan kamu, nona," Madara menatap Ino, "Tolong jaga Itachi yah."

"Ah, i-iya paman," jawab Ino gugup.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

"Selamat jalan." Ucap Ino dan Itachi bersamaan.

Berjam-jam Itachi dan Ino menunggu, operasi tidak kunjung selesai, kali ini Naruto dan Hinata lah yang datang, kedua wajah orang itu memucat dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"I-Ino, S-Sakura… bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata, matanya bengkak, sudah pasti Ino menebak kalau Hinata sepanjang perjalanan menangis kencang karena mendengar berita yang Itachi kabarkan pada Naruto.

"Mereka masih ada di dalam, sudah 4 jam," jawab Ino.

"Teme… Sakura chan, kalian pasti bisa, kalian anak yang kuat, kalian hebat, makanya kalian pasti bisa melewatinya," gumam Naruto sambil menatapi pintu ruang operasi.

Delapan jam terlewati, akhirnya kini pintu operasi terbuka, ke empat orang yang telah menunggu dari tadi kini bangkit bersamaan menghadang sang dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Apakah operasinya berhasil?" tanya Itachi

Sang dokter terdiam, dia menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menatap Itachi, "Aku tidak tahu, keduanya masih tidak sadarkan diri… kami berhasil mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya, dan tubuh Sakura pun merespon donor itu, tapi mereka berdua kondisinya jadi tidak stabil."

"Mungkin besok mereka akan baik-baik saja?" ucap atau tebak Ino.

"Mudah-mudahan saja, aku akan usahakan semampuku," jawab sang dokter.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, ini sudah hari ke 2 setelah di jalaninya operasi itu. Itachi dan Naruto terus-terusan berada di ruangan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata berada di ruangan Sakura. Kadang mereka semua bergantian pulang untuk mengambil pakaian atau keperluan lainnya.

"Belum sadar juga?" gumam Ino sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sakura.

"Apa sebegitu tidak maunya untuk sadar?" ucap Hinata yang kini menempelkan lututnya di lantai dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur.

Di dalam ruangan Sasuke, Itachi duduk sambil menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara perasaan bersalah dan rasa kesal. Kenapa Sasuke harus jatuh cinta pada adik kandungnya sendiri? Kalau Sasuke atau Sakura itu bukan saudara kandung, tentu saja dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Melihat ekspresi Itachi yang berubah-ubah, Naruto jadi sedikit paham akan situasinya, dia merasa sepertinya Itachi telah menyadari semua ini, maka kini Naruto membuka pembicaraan, "Kau… sudah tahu yah?"

Mata Itachi terbelalak dan menoleh pada Naruto, "Kau… tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah lama."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa kau diam saja?" bentak Itachi, "jangan-jangan kau mendukungnya!"

Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto hanya bisa diam, apa yang harus Naruto jawab? Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, memang mendukung perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura adalah tindakan yang tidak benar, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, apakah Naruto akan membiarkan Sasuke memakan habis adik kandungnya sendiri? Atau membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam pada perasaan terpendamnya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Melarangnya pun percuma, dia sangat mencintai Sakura chan."

"Mungkin saja itu awalnya bukan cinta, tapi karena kau mendukungnya, jadi-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Itachi…" gumam Naruto pelan, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…" kini Naruto enggan memberi tahukannya, tapi Itachi harus tahu, agar dia bisa tahu seberapa dalamnya cinta Sasuke pada Sakura, "Apa kau tahu, kalau Sasuke pernah membunuh?"

Mata Itachi terbelalak lagi.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Itachi kini menyesal telah berbicara sembarangan, ah tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik kan?

"Dulu, ada anak yang usil saat Sakura chan smp, anak itu ternyata menyukai Sakura chan, tapi caranya itu membuat Sakura chan risih," Naruto mulai bercerita, "Saat itu, Sasuke… dan aku membentuk suatu kelompok."

Itachi terus mendengarkan cerita Naruto, dia membayangkan, saat Sakura smp, itu berarti Itachi baru masuk universitas, dan sejak saat itu kalau Itachi datang berkunjung, tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Itachi curiga? Betapa rapi dan pintarnya Sasuke menutupi semua ini.

"Kelompok yang sengaja Sasuke bentuk hanya untuk melindungi adiknya diam-diam, kelompok ini terdiri dari preman-preman jalanan yang di taklukan oleh Sasuke, dan tentu saja semua menurut pada Sasuke karena menghormatinya, Teme ini sangat kuat. Sampai suatu hari anak yang mengusili Sakura chan itu menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura chan, dan di akhiri oleh penolakan dari Sakura chan… Sakura chan di jahili."

Naruto memberi jeda sebentar dan kembali melanjutkannya, "Saat Sakura chan menangis karena di jahili, dia mengadu pada Sasuke, ada aku juga kok saat Sakura chan mengadu, saat itu…"

"_Sasuke nii, huuhuuuhuu… aku di cegat oleh Kiba dan teman-temannya, mereka menjahili dan menakut-nakutiku~ hiks…"_

"Saat itu aku berpikir, Sakura chan hanya di jahili saja, tidak sampai parah, tapi karena Sasuke menanggapinya berlebihan… saat itu aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat marah sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura chan…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, besoknya… si Teme ini…" Naruto kini berbicara sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, "Meminta salah satu anak buahnya untuk menghabisi anak yang bernama Kiba itu… memang sih bukan Teme yang membunuhnya, tapi tetap saja, itu adalah perintah dari Teme… saat aku dan Teme memeriksa mayatnya… ekspresi Teme saat itu…"

Naruto yang berusaha mencoba untuk melupakan ekspresi Sasuke yang menyeramkan itu kini teringat kembali, dan memberi tahu pada Itachi, bagaimana ekspresi adiknya itu saat melihat mayat Kiba yang dalam kondisi tertusuk katana itu, "Dia tersenyum… seolah puas melihat kondisi anak yang malang itu."

Itachi memucat. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa sekejam itu kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Sakura.

"Karena itu… bisa di bilang aku pun mendukungnya ada sedikit perasaan takut padanya… itu awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan… aku benar-benar tulus mendukungya… sejak Sakura juga mulai mencintai Teme, sifat teme melembut dan dia berubah."

"Apa? Sakura juga mencintainya?"

"Ya, mereka memang pendosa, Itachi… tapi bagaimanapun juga… mereka manusia yang mempunyai perasaan," ujar Naruto.

Ucapan terakhir Naruto seolah memberi pukulan pada Itachi. Apakah Itachi harus merelakan hubungan mereka, dan ikut menjadi sang pendosa? Posisi Itachi benar-benar membingungkan, sebaiknya apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk kedua adik yang di sayanginya itu?

"Sasuke… kumohon sadarlah~"

.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata masih menunggu Sakura sadar, sesekali Ino melirik jam tangannya, perasaannya juga mengkhawatiri kekasihnya yang kini sedang berada di ruangan Sasuke, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah Itachi sedang stress memikirkan hubungan kedua orang ini?

"Selamat sore."

Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu, "Neji?"

Neji tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Tidak ada perubahan, masih tidak sadar."

Neji menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya, membuat Ino dan Hinata terkejut, "Kalau saja aku lebih cepat mengambilmu darinya, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi," gumam Neji.

"Neji…"

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" dia yang di maksud oleh Neji, tentu saja Sasuke.

"Tidak sadarkan diri juga, mungkin mereka menolak untuk sadar," jawab Hinata.

"Permisi, saatnya pasien di periksa," kata sang dokter yang mengetuk pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Ah, silahkan," Ino dan Hinata menyingkir agar Sakura bisa di periksa dengan leluasa. Sang dokter mengecek pergelangan tangan Sakura, leher, dan juga menempelkan stetoskop di dada Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan keluarganya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Ah, kakak sulungnya sedang berada di ruangan kakak keduanya, ruangannya 5 kamar dari sini," jawab sang suster yang menjadi asisten sang dokter.

"Baiklah, ayo kita periksa juga yang di sana," jawab sang dokter.

Saat sang dokter melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Sasuke, Ino mengikutinya dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke dan Itachi, tapi Hinata dan Neji masih tetap berada di ruangan Sakura.

"Ngh~"

Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika mendengar suara erangan, ketika dia menoleh…

"Sakuraaaaa."

.

.

.

Itachi mengamati sang dokter yang sedang memeriksa Sasuke, Ino membelai kepala Itachi dengan lembut, solah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selesai memeriksa Sasuke, sang Dokter berucap, ""Kondisi keduanya makin memburuk setelah menjalani operasi, tubuh Sasuke sedang tidak stabil saat itu, tapi dia memaksa untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk Sakura."

"Apa? Bukankah operasinya berhasil?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, tapi kedua orang ini kondisinya sangat lemah, seharusnya hari ini mereka sudah bisa sadar, bahkan berbicara. Tapi mereka sampai saat ini membuka mata pun tidak, detak jantungnya juga melemah."

Mendengar hasil yang buruk itu membuat Itachi makin frustasi, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan Inomenahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"Ugh~"

Dokter langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara erangan.

"SASUKEEEE?" panggil Itachi yang melihat mata Sasuke terbuka.

Sasuke melirik kearah Itachi, melirik kearah Ino, Naruto sampai pada dokter yang terbengong. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya sang dokter,

Sasuke tidak menjawab, apa yang harus dia jawab? Baik-baik saja? Atau tambah buruk? Sasuke belum bisa membedakannya.

"Sakura…" jawab Sasuke pelan, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Melihat sahabatnya yang berpandangan kosong ini membuat Naruto pilu, tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke yang dia kenal dengan dingin, sekarang bisa menderita karena mencintai satu orang? Dan kenapa orang yang di cintai Sasuke harus adik kandungnya sendiri? Dan juga… kenapa Naruto lah yang seolah merasakan sakitnya hati Sasuke sekarang?

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ketempat Sakura," jawaban Itachi sukses membuat Ino dan Naruto terkejur.

.

.

.

"Sakura, syukurlaah~ syulurlaaaah~" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Hinata? Neji kun?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Neji.

"Sangat baik," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Matanya mencari sosok Sasuke dan Itachi, kenapa kedua kakaknya itu tidak ada di ruangan ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Mana Sasuke nii?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sasuke mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya untukmu, saat ini dia juga belum sadarkan diri setelah operasi itu," jawab Hinata.

"Apa! Bohong."

Sebelum Hinata kembali menjawab, seseorang mengetuk pintunya, begitu Neji membukakannya, terlihat Itachi yang mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dengan infuse yang masih menempel di lengannya.

Melihat sosok Sasuke, mata Sakura kembali berair, betapa leganya wnaita itu melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Sasuke nii."

Sasuke tersenyum… senyum yang tidak pernah Itachi lihat sebelumnya. Itachi mendekatkan Sasuke pada Sakura kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan membelai kepalanya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sangat baik, Itachi nii."

"Baguslah," utar Itachi tersenyum lega.

"Nee, Itachi nii… bisakah tinggalkan aku dengan Sasuke nii berdua saja?" pinta Sakura.

Itachi terdiam, namun tidak berani menolak, "Baiklah, aku akan tunggu di luar."

Itachi menarik lengan Neji yang terlihat sepertinya ingin tetap tinggal di ruangan itu, di ikuti oleh Hinata. Begitu mereka di luar, Ino dan Naruto menghampiri Itachi.

"Itachi kun…"

"Biarkan mereka… jangan ganggu mereka sampai nanti malam, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan," ucap Itachi. Suaranya bergetar. Mendengar suara Itachi yang bergetar, Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Itachi.

Ino bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Itachi, dia tahu Itachi ingin sekali menangis, karena dia laki-laki dan gengsinya tinggi, akhirnya Ino mewakili Itachi menangis.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya lagi, Neji memutuskan untuk pulang, sepertinya tidak ada lagi kemungkinan sosok dirinya di hati Sakura. Di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang memutuskan untuk pulang dulu. Tapi tidak bagi Itachi dan Ino yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, "Syukurlah kau sudah siuman."

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan cengirannya, "Terima kasih yah, Sasuka kun, aku bisa merasakan darahmu di dalam tubuhku."

Melihat cengiran Sakura membuat Sasuke menjadi murung, kenapa Sakura masih bisa tersenyum begini setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadapnya? "Sakura… maafkan aku…"

"Sasuke kun?"

"Karena aku kau mendapat musibah, karena aku kau menjadi menderita… aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu~" Sasuke mulai mendundukkan kepalanya. Sakura menatap datar Sasuke, dia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan kakaknya ini, Sakura sudah hapal dengan sifat Sasuke.

"Aku… akan membebaskanmu, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Ekspresi Sakura tidak berubah ketika mendengar ucapan itu, dia tahu itu bukan dari hati Sasuke, dia mengucapkan hal itu karena untuk kebaikan dirinya. Akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa menjawab, dan inilah yang Sakura katakan, "Kalau begitu… peluklah aku… untuk yang terakhir kali."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, kepalanya mendongak keatas, menatap wajah Sakura yang seolah yakin akan keputusannya, "Sakura…"

"Aku merindukan pelukan Sasuke kun."

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan air yang memberontak untuk keluar dari matanya, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk serta mencium Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan infusenya sendiri dengan kasar, begitu pula infuse Sakura. Dia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi nanti, mati bersama pun, Sasuke rela.

Ciuman panas itu berubah menjadi lumatan, Sasuke pun dengan cepan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Masih sangat kering, belum basah sedikitpun, akhirnya Sasuke memijat-mijat klitoris Sakura dengan pelan. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menikmatinya, Sasuke merubah posisi.

Kini Sasuke berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Sakura, terlalu buru-buru memang, tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengulur waktu, di jilatnya kewanitaan yang sudah mulai basah itu dan di masukkan dua jari sekaligus.

"Aahhnn! Sa-Sasuke kuun~"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jari dan lidahnya, sampai, "Aaaaahhnn~ Nggghhhh!"

Sakura mengeluarkan cairannya.

"_Tidak bisa… ternyata aku memang sangat mencintainya…_ Sakura~ selamat tinggal." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang bergetar.

Tapi Sakura menjawab "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-nii."

Jawaban Sakura meruntuhkan keyakinan Sasuke untuk meninggalkannya, Sasuke merengkuh kedua wajah Sakura,"Tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu… aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu!" geram Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jangan, jangan lepaskan aku."

Mendengar jawaban Sakur, Sasuke memulihkan hatinya, perasaan yang tadinya ingin melepaskan adiknya itu berubah total menjadi ingin memiliki seutuhnya. Sasuke membuka celananya, kejantanannya sudah menegang, dan dengan satu gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke menusuk Sakura.

"Hyaa!," Sakura menjerit pelan, dan saat Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang pas, Sakura terus mendesah,

"Aahh! Aahnn! Aaaahh~"

Sasuke tidak peduli seberapa besar desahan Sakura, dia tidak peduli siapa yang akan masuk, Sasuke terus mempercepat genjotannya.

"Sakuraaa~ aaaghh!"

"Aahn~, Sasukeee!"

Kedua pinggul mereka berkedut, keduanya klimaks dengan cepat, sementara Sasuke mengatur nafas di atas tubuh Sakura. Itachi terduduk di depan pintu sambil menutup telinganya, menangis di dalam pelukan Ino yang kini memeluk Itachi sambil menangis pilu, karena mereka berdua mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Ino membawa Itachi ke kantin agar sedikit bisa melupakan apa yang mereka dengar tadi, sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah membereskan sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke termenung di dalam kamarnya, masih membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke di kejutkan oleh pengumuman brengsek itu.

_Teeee teeeet_

"_Pemberi tahuan kepada seluruh keluarga Uchiha agar datang ke ruangan 283, saat ini kondisi pasien sangat menurun, sekali lagi kepada seluruh keluarga Uchiha agar datang ke ruangan 283, terima kasih."_

Lagi-lagi pengumuman itu, Sasuke ingin sekali berlari, tapi jujur saat ini kakinya tidak mempu melangkah, tubuhnya lelah akibat perbuatannya tadi siang dengan Sakura. Dan Sasuke… saat ini hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Itachi dan Ino berlari menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Sakura. Di sana sudah terlihat ada beberapa suster dan Dokter yang menangani operasi Sakura.

"Kondisinya kritis, kesadarannya menurun, tapi dia masih bisa mengucapkan sesuatu." Jelas sang Dokter sambil menempelkan beberapa alat di tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan dok? Tolong dia dokter!" pinta Itachi dengan paksa.

"Itachi-kun~"

"Dia mengucapkan… " sebelum Dokter menjawab, Sakura kembali berucap.

"Sasuke…nii~"

Mata Itachi terbelalak, dia tidak mau tahu lagi, dia tidak perduli ini adalah dosa, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju kamar Sasuke.

_BRAAAK_

"Sakuraa… Sakura~" Itachi terus berucap 'Sakura' pada Sasuke, melihat kakak sulungnya menangis begitu pilu, Sasuke langsung paham.

"Kak, apa yang- aaarrgh!" saat Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, lututnya lemas sehingga dia terjatuh.

"Sasukeee!" Itachi menolong adiknya dan membantunya berdiri, "Aku akan antar kamu ke tempat Sakura."

"Nii san…"

Sementara itu, di kamar Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, kamu tidak boleh bangun!" cegah Ino.

Namun Sakura tidak memperdulikan Ino, tatapannya kosong dan terus saja berontak untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengucapkan…

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Dokter yang baru pertama kali melihat kejadian ini sungguh terkejut, feelingnya mengatakan kalau Sakura itu sudah tidak bernyawa, karena saat tadi dokter menempelkan alat untuk membantu detak jantung berdetak. Dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sakura.

"Nona," sang Dokter mencegah Ino untuk menghalangi Sakura, "Biarkan dia…"

Ino yang melihat tatapan dokter itu memilu, kini terdiam, dia melihat Sakura yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju luar. Begitu keluar kamar, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang di popong oleh Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada mereka, "Nii san…" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa, mungkin juga pada dua-duanya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, kemudian tubuhnya yang tidak kuat menahan beban itu goyah, melihat tubuh Sakura akan terjatuh, Sasuke emndorong Itachi untuk melepaskannya, dan Sasuke berlari memaksakan lututnya bergerak walaupun hanya sedikit.

Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukan. Mereka berdua terjatuh bersama, Sasuke yang masih lemas itu menangkap tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat pucat, mata Sakura pun meredup. Sasuke tahu… bahwa Sakura…

Sudah tidak di sini.

"Sasuke… nii… akhirnya…"

"Sshhh, jangan ucapkan apa-apa lagi." Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura memakai telunjuknya dan kembali memeluknya. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar karena menahan air mata yang kini mengalir deras dari _onyx_-nya.

Diciumi pucuk kepala dan kening Sakura berkali-kali.

Ino hanya bisa memeluk Itachi yang kini berlutut sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Keadaan duka yang mendalam di rumah sakit malam ini. Tepat pada pukul 10 malam, Sakura… meninggal.

.

.

.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam, serta para remaja yang memakai seragam sekolahnya masing-masing. Terdengar hisakan tangis dari Hinata yang begitu pilu di dalam pelukan Naruto. Mereka yang kini duduk bersimpuh di depan dupa dan foto bingkai Sakura.

Mendoakan ketenangan wanita muda itu.

Sebuah langkah mendekati Sasuke yang dari tadi bersimpuh sambil menggenggam sebuah buku kecil, tidak bergerak sedikit pun, memandangi foto Sakura yang terlihat tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ini semua salahmu," ucap Neji yang memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke, "Sakura menjadi seperti ini, ini semua salahmu."

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau puas melihat Sakura tewas? Kau bahagia? Kau lebih memilih kematian yang di alami Sakura dari pada dia bahagia bersama laki-laki lain? Hah?" Neji yang termakan emosi kini mencengkram kemeja Sasuke.

"Neji!" Ino mencegah Neji untuk membuat keributan di sini.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sesukamu," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil melempar buku kecil itu pada Neji.

Dengan itu Sasuke langsung bangkit. Pergi meninggalkan Neji.

Neji membuka buku itu, kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika melihat tulisan yanga da di dalamnya.

_I Love You, Neji kun_

Tertulis tanggal di mana Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura dulu. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, memeluk buku itu sambil bergumam, "Aku mencintaimu~"

Selesai upcara pemakaman, Sasuke langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Itachi, menemani kekasihnya yang masih rapuh itu. Ino akan melakukan apa saja agar Itachi tidak terlalu tumbang karena kehilangan adik bungsunya. Walaupun Ino juga merasa sangat tertekan karena Sakura adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Itachi kun, bisa tolong panggilkan Sasuke? Makan malam sudah siap," pinta Ino.

"Oke."

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga satu persatu, diketuk perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ketika Itachi membukanya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Itachi bisa menebak di mana Sasuke sekarang, pasti dia berada di kamar Sakura. Akhirnya Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Saat Itachi membukanya, Itachi melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur, Itachi mendekatinya, sebelum kakak sulung Uchiha itu mendekati adiknya, Itachi melihat di atas meja ada secarcik kertas.

Itachi membacanya. Hanya ada tulisan…

_Maafkan aku, Nii san._

Masih bingung dengan tulisan itu, Itachi menatap sosok Sasuke yang tertidur, sekilas perasaannya tidak enak, maka dia mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Saat tubuh Sasuke terbalik. Mata Itachi terbelalak, ekspresinya ketakutan…

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Sasuke yang kini sedang memeluk seragam dan foto bingkai kematian Sakura, memotong pergelangan tangannya hingga kehabisan darah. Menyusul di mana Sakura kini berada. Karena Sasuke berjanji, kemanapun Sakura pergi, dia akan terus berada di sisinya. Kalau bahagia itu adalah mati bersama, maka Sasuke akan memilih mati bersama Sakura.

Akhirnya, mereka dapat bersatu… kematianlah yang menyatukan mereka.

**i will follow you wherever you will go**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : oke, akhirnya fict ini tamat, langsung aja saya ngebacot yah**

**saya sudah mendiskusikan ending ini bersama V3Yagami, dia bilang "yakin lo mau bikin ending yang ngenesin kaya gini?" dan saya jawab "Yakin banget, sekali-kali pengen bikin chara yg dua-duanya mati."**

**akhirnya jadilah seperti ini...**

**V3Yagami juga bertanya tentang nasib Itachi, apakah itachi jadi gila? atau juga ikutan bunuh diri kayak sasuke?**

**jawabannya ngga Fit, Itachi ngga gila, kan ada Ino di sampingnya, emang butuh waktu lama buat pemulihan karena shock, Itachi sempet stress dan ikut therapy dimana cerita itu nanti saya bikin one shotnya ITAINO, Ino yang setia ngedampingin Itachi yang depresi**

**nah, berita baru... saya akan membuat fict collab bersama V3yagami, dengan catatan SUAH BANGET NGEBUJUK DIA BUAT BIKIN FICT COLLAB dikarenakan ngga pede -_-**

**di tunggu yah fict collab kami, ceritanya agak sedih dan pairingnya SasuSakuNaru**

**ceritanya masih dirahasiakan**

**pokoknya ditunggu saja yah, Ratednya M, jadi anak kecil menyingkirlah, hehehehe**

**sekian dulu dari saya**

**terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, dan dari silent reader juga terima kasih**

**terima kasih V3Yagami sudah mengusulkan bagaimana cara Sakura mati, yaitu di pelukannya Sasuke**

**salam hangat**

**Raffa**


End file.
